Survivant
by Sengetsu
Summary: Je m'appelle Sasha. Sasha Blake. J'ai 22 ans. Mes quatre compagnons et moi-même sommes ce qui a été très justement nommé des Survivants. Nous ne sommes pas de ceux qui ont survécu à l'enfer des morts, non. Nous sommes de ceux qui ont survécu EN enfer. Ceux qui n'ont pas bénéficié de l'évacuation. Nous sommes ceux qui ont payé le prix fort.
1. L'Invasion des Morts

_Bonjour à tous:)_

_Voilà la première histoire que je publie sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_Je rajoute le résumé entier que j'avais prévu pour cette histoire mais qui est trop long pour le site -.-_

_Je m'appelle Sasha. Sasha Blake. J'ai 22 ans._

_Mes quatre compagnons et moi-même sommes ce qui a été très justement nommé des Survivants._

_Nous ne sommes pas de ceux qui ont survécu à l'enfer des morts, non. Nous sommes de ceux qui ont survécu en enfer. Ceux qui n'ont pas bénéficié de l'évacuation. Ni de la première, ni de la seconde, ni d'aucune autre. Nous sommes ceux qui ont payé le prix fort._

_Si j'ai décidé de parler des années après que tout ait prit fin, c'est pour essayer de vous faire comprendre. Ce qui est stupide. On ne comprend pas tant qu'on n'a pas vécu._

_Je ne vous demande ni jugement, ni opinion. Rien. Juste de l'attention._

_Pendant que vous lirez mon histoire, essayez de penser à la façon dont vous auriez réagit à ma place, à notre place. Vous estimerez peut être que vous auriez pu faire mieux, que vous auriez pu éviter mes erreurs et ce que vous appelez des crimes._

_C'est faux._

_Je m'appelle Sasha Blake, j'ai 22 ans et ma vie a cessé d'avancer le jour où la folie des hommes c'est répandue sur le monde en millions de zombies._

* * *

_**L'invasion des Morts**_

C'est arrivé un jour tout à fait ordinaire. Le printemps était là, les cerisiers en fleurs paraient le monde de rose. Mes parents m'avaient dit que c'était un spectacle qu'une personne devait contempler une fois dans sa vie. Ils avaient raison. C'était magnifique. L'histoire de Sasha Blake, mon histoire, commence ce jour là. Au milieu des pétales de fleurs qui jonchaient le sol de la cour, dans ce lycée que je ne fréquentais que depuis deux semaines. Mes parents sont… étaient diplomates. Nous déménagions donc souvent. Le lycée Fujimi était le second que je fréquentais en trois ans d'étude. C'était la 6ème fois que je changeais d'école en cours d'année et ça n'aurait pas dû être la dernière. A cette époque là, mon principal souci c'était de savoir pour combien de temps je resterais cette fois. Jamais assez pour se faire de vrais amis, mais toujours assez pour se faire des ennemis en tout cas. C'est étrange de repenser à cette époque. Ça me paraît complètement décalé, totalement en dehors de la réalité et si lointain... C'est un peu comme si je parlais de la vie d'une étrangère alors qu'il s'agit de la mienne.

En l'occurrence ma scolarité au Japon avait mal commencée. C'est un pays extrêmement strict et je ne rentrais, ne rentre, et ne rentrerait jamais dans leur moule. Ici, tout le monde a des cheveux foncés, la peau café au lait et les yeux bruns. Ou du moins, c'est la généralité. Et je sortais en tout point du lot avec mes cheveux tellement roux qu'on pourrait croire qu'on venait de leur mettre le feu, mes yeux verts et ma peau de la même couleur qu'un cachet d'aspirine sans compter mes tâches de rousseurs. Quand je m'étais présentée le premier jour afin de déposer mon dossier, on m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'on attendait de moi un peu plus de conformité. J'aurais, par exemple, dû me teindre les cheveux. Je n'en avais rien fait et c'était de là qu'était parti le conflit entre ma petite personne et le corps des enseignants. Comme s'ils m'en voulaient d'être née rousse. Oui, on me regardait de travers, oui on me prenait pour de la mauvaise graine, non, je ne resterais pas longtemps. Et j'avais de toute façon l'habitude d'être la nouvelle qu'on montrait du doigt. D'ici quelques mois où un an, ça aurait recommencé ailleurs.

Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais à l'époque.

Je m'égare. Je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de mes problèmes scolaires. Mais de ceux qui n'ont rien à voir avec ça. Ceux qui se règlent dans la violence et le sang. Dans l'angoisse et l'obscurité. Ceux qui vous ferons faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, peu importe le nombre d'année de bonheur et de semblant de sécurité que vous vivrez. Aujourd'hui, le conflit est finit depuis deux ans déjà. Et je ne sors jamais sans armes. Je me barricade chez moi tous les soirs. Je ne dors jamais dans le noir. Jamais seule non plus.

Mais avant de vous conter la fin, il faut vous parler du début.

Alors asseyez vous bien confortablement. Je ne vous préviendrais qu'une fois, ça n'est pas une histoire pour les pleutres. Ça n'est pas une fabulation. C'est ce que j'ai vécu et je vais tout vous raconter sans rien omettre. Pas même les aspects les plus sombres de moi-même qui m'ont autant effrayés que sauvé la vie.

Et n'oubliez surtout pas que ça n'est pas une histoire objective. Il n'y a rien de plus subjectif que moi présentant ma vision de la Guerre qui nous a frappé à l'improviste.

Asseyez vous et écoutez.

C'était un mardi d'avril et l'air embaumait le parfum des cerisiers. Assise à ma place, la numéro 27 près de la fenêtre, je regardais les nuages qui défilaient sous le ciel bleu, essayant d'y deviner des formes tandis que Shido –sensei nous expliquait des mathématiques. Je ne parlais pas japonais aussi bien à l'époque qu'aujourd'hui. Je ne comprenais de toute façon pas toutes ses explications puisqu'il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à parler rapidement. A l'extérieur, il semblait être un type bien, sympa et honnête. Mais il n'en était rien. Au Japon, les gens sont… j'allais dire plus naïfs que la moyenne. C'est faux. Ce que je voulais vraiment dire c'est que dans un autre pays quand un professeur lorgne votre décolleté, vous vous en rendez compte. Ici, aucun des élèves de ce pervers ne semblait remarquer ses œillades. Je pensais d'ailleurs que l'uniforme obligatoire était juste une façon de permettre aux enseignants de se rincer l'œil en toute impunité.

Je regardais donc par la fenêtre et j'avais une vue parfaite de la cour depuis le deuxième étage de l'établissement. Mon regard a été attiré par un mouvement rapide en contrebas. Trois surveillants se précipitaient vers le portail. Il y avait quelqu'un là bas. Mais étrangement, au lieu de simplement l'ouvrir pour entrer, il s'y cognait et passait les bras entre les barreaux de la grille. Sur le moment, autant de stupidité m'a fait sourire. J'ai bêtement pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un blagueur. Je ne savais pas que je venais de voir le premier zombie d'une longue et interminable liste. Je n'arrivais pas à bien voir ce qu'il se passait et je me suis instinctivement penchée vers la vitre. Il me semblait que les enseignants en contrebas étaient en colère.

- Blake !

J'ai sursauté en entendant le prof m'apostropher brutalement. Je détestais la façon dont il prononçait mon nom de famille. Il disait "Blaké" au lieu de "Blake" et j'étais sûre qu'il le faisait exprès. C'est tellement impersonnel d'appeler tout le temps quelqu'un par son nom de famille ! Je trouvais ça grossier, mais c'était la norme ici. Encore heureux que j'ai pris le temps d'étudier les coutumes locales avant de débarquer. J'avais au moins pu passer pour quelqu'un de relativement poli. Le temps que je me fasse remonter les bretelles pas Shido –senseï et que je réponde à sa question, qu'il avait dû répéter deux fois lentement pour que je réussisse à comprendre les termes mathématiques qu'il utilisait, j'étais la risée de la classe et la cour était déserte. Ça ne m'a pas interpellée. Le plaisantin avait dû être chassé, où plutôt emmené puisque le portail était à présent ouvert, et les surveillants devaient avoir repris leurs activités.

Je planchais sur un exercice en déchiffrant les symboles qui forment l'écriture japonaise avec quelques difficultés quand les hauts parleurs se sont mis à grésiller. La voix du principal, très calme et posée nous a annoncé :

- Des incidents violents se produisent dans le lycée. Les élèves doivent suivre les consignes de leurs professeurs et évacuer. Je répète : des incidents violents se produisent dans le lycée. Les élèves doivent suivre les consignes de leur professeurs et…

Un sifflement aigu a interrompu sa phrase et j'ai commencé à me demander si ça n'était pas un peu exagéré pour un exercice d'évacuation. A quoi aurais –je pu songer d'autre à ce moment là ? Qu'une armée de mort vivants déferlait sur le monde entier et se répandait plus vite qu'une traînée de poudre ? Qu'on allait bientôt devoir lutter pour ne pas se faire dévorer et devenir l'un des leurs ? Non, bien sûr que non. Et je n'étais pas la seule à penser qu'il s'agissait juste des habituels exercices.

Mais ça n'a pas duré très longtemps.

La suite qui nous parvînt par les hauts parleurs a réussi à tous nous terrifier. On a entendu le proviseur appeler à l'aide, supplier, hurler de douleur, et des bruits qu'à l'époque je n'ai pas reconnu mais qu'à présent j'identifie au premier son : des sons mous de mastication et les craquements de membres qu'on tord jusqu'à les briser. Et puis il y avait ce râle rauque qui m'accompagne à présent à chaque instant, ce bruit caractéristique des zombies. Dès que c'est un peu trop silencieux, je crois l'entendre, je crois sentir ce souffle sur ma nuque tandis qu'ils sont prêts à me dévorer. Mais à l'époque, ça n'était pas encore là. Je n'avais pas ce noyau de terreur en moi.

Après l'annonce, il y a eu un silence glacé. Immobile. Tout le monde était pétrifié. Personne ne bougeait, personne ne respirait. Si bien que nous avons tous entendu ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir. Nous nous trouvions tout près de l'issu de secours et des escaliers qui l'accompagnait. Une porte s'est ouverte dans un grincement et des bruits de pas nous sont parvenus. Lents. Traînés. Incroyablement nets et proches. La personne ne levait pas les pieds mais semblait les glisser sur le sol. Nous avons tous lentement tourné la tête vers la porte ouverte de la salle. J'ai mis un moment à réaliser ce que je voyais.

C'était un professeur. L'un de ceux qui était allé au portail un peu plus tôt. La première chose qui m'a choqué a été la couleur de sa peau. Grise. Grise comme de la chair en décomposition, je vous le précise aujourd'hui. C'était la nuance exacte. Il n'a pas paru nous voir et a continué son chemin vers le vacarme qui avait éclaté plus loin dans les couloirs. Partout. Et qui a explosé dans notre salle également. Tout le monde s'est rué vers la porte, hurlant, criant, vociférant, se poussant, se piétinant. Pourquoi je n'ai pas fait pareil ? J'avais déjà vécu une panique comme celle là. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais une panique de groupe reste une panique de groupe quelles que soient les circonstances.

Et il est impossible de l'arrêter, de l'enrailler où de la canaliser. Dans ces cas là, il faut juste essayer sois même de ne pas céder à l'envie de les imiter et c'est plus dur que ça en a l'air une fois raconté. La salle s'est vidée en quelques secondes, laissant au sol un élève piétiné, vivant mais assommé, momentanément hors jeu. Je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas avoir bougé. Mais moi c'était par choix, lui c'était parce qu'il n'en avait justement pas. Le professeur, censé surveiller que tous les élèves sortaient, avait déjà prit la poudre d'escampette certainement en tête de la file.

Dan Bankichi a tourné son fauteuil roulant et ses yeux caramel vers moi. Il était toujours installé au premier rang, au niveau de la fenêtre car c'était la place la plus accessible pour lui et la moins risquée en cas d'alerte de ce genre. S'il s'était retrouvé près de la porte, il serait tombé et aurait aussi été piétiné. Le pupitre de cette place avait même disparu dans le couloir. Lui et moi étions les deux marginaux de la classe, pour deux raisons stupides. Même s'il avait quelques amis ces derniers n'étaient pas restés pour l'aider. Alors qu'ils devaient bien savoir qu'en cas d'alerte de ce genre, il faudrait le porter puisqu'il ne pourrait pas emprunter l'ascenseur.

Je me suis levée pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Je n'ai dû qu'à un réflexe de ne pas me faire choper par un de ces zombies. Même si je ne m'étais pas encore résolue à les désigner de la sorte à ce moment là. Je me suis brutalement rejetée en arrière alors que les mains de la créature allaient m'attraper.

Je suis tombée à la renverse en me cognant à une chaise qui a fait un potin d'enfer. Quand le zombie m'a fait face, j'ai reconnu une des élèves de terminale qui était inscrite au même club que moi. Son uniforme était déchiré ça et là, sa peau était grise, ses gestes lents. Ses bras se balançaient de chaque côté de son corps comme s'ils étaient inertes alors qu'il n'en était rien comme je venais de le constater et il manquait une partie de son mollet qui semblait avoir été arraché par une mâchoire humaine. Comment pouvait –elle encore marcher comme ça avec une blessure aussi grave ?

L'autre changement important de son corps, outre sa peau, c'était ses yeux. Au milieu du blanc, il ne restait qu'un point noir. Plus d'iris, juste un minuscule reste de pupille. Toujours au sol, j'ai commencé à me traîner dans le couloir entre deux rangées de tables, m'éloignant de devant elle pour me trouver sur le côté. Quand je me suis redressée, je savais que j'étais encore dans son champ de vision. Pourtant, elle n'a jamais tourné la tête vers moi. Dan s'était approché d'elle en l'appelant pas son nom, et lui demandant ce qui lui était arrivé et si elle allait bien. La morte vivante s'est dirigée droit vers lui et a tendu les mains devant elle. Mais bien au dessus de Dan assit dans son fauteuil. C'est là que le premier déclic m'est venu : _"Ils sont aveugles ! Ils se dirigent au bruit !"_. C'était une chance que je l'ai remarqué aussi rapidement.

J'ai saisi une chaise et je me suis approchée par derrière, doucement, silencieusement tandis que Dan, ayant visiblement compris que quelque chose clochait faisait reculer son fauteuil. J'ai levé ma chaise avec l'intention de l'abattre sur la tête de cette fille que je ne connaissais pas, et que je côtoyais à peine depuis deux semaines. Mais je suis restée pétrifiée. Qu'allais –je faire ? Tuer quelqu'un ? Une partie de mon cerveau me hurlait de le faire tandis que l'autre me criait juste le contraire.

Un râle soudain dans ma nuque.

Réflexe oblige, je me suis retournée pour me trouver nez à nez avec un autre zombie qui a projeté sa bouche vers moi. J'ai fait la seule chose possible. Je lui ai donné un coup de chaise dans les côtes lui en cassant quelques unes au passage, et le projetant loin de moi. Je haletais de peur, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il avait eu son compte. Alors même que cette pensée m'a effleurée, il se redressait comme si de rien n'était. Et il s'est à nouveau dirigé vers moi.

J'ai resserré ma prise sur la chaise et avec un cri de guerre, je lui ai envoyé les pieds métalliques dans la figure. Ça n'a pas suffi. Il a reculé d'un pas, la face éclatée, mais encore vivant, encore debout. C'est là que j'ai commencé à paniquer et je l'ai frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol et qu'il ne reste de sa tête que de la bouillie rouge d'os, de cervelle et de sang. J'avais tapé de toutes mes forces, le sol était craquelé et les pieds de la chaise étaient tordus. Tandis j'observais mon œuvre, je crois bien que mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce que je venais de faire et ne voulais pas comprendre ce que je voyais. C'est ce mécanisme de préservation qui m'a empêché d'avoir le genre de réaction nerveuse qui m'aurait perdue. Je n'ai pas crié, ni pleuré, ni même éclaté de rire. En revanche, j'ai dû me pencher sur le côté pour vomir.

- Blake ?

Mon nom de famille. Oui. Dan m'appelait depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Je crois que vu de l'extérieur, je devais ressembler à un robot vu la façon erratique dont je me suis retournée. Parce que je ne me résolvais pas à me détourner entièrement du zombie que je venais d'abattre. J'avais peur qu'il ne se lève à nouveau. J'ai toutefois fini par le faire et j'ai vu pourquoi il m'avait appelé. La zombie qui était entrée la première n'avait pas cessé de vouloir l'attraper. Il avait tiré un pupitre entre eux et la tenait le plus éloignée possible. Mais sans moi, il ne pourrait pas s'en débarrasser. J'avais le choix.

Soit je l'aidais et je le faisais sortir de là avec moi, soit je l'aidais et je me barrais, soit je prenais immédiatement mes jambes à mon cou en l'abandonnant à son sort.

J'ai attrapé une chaise avant même de penser que pour ma survie, j'aurais dû m'en aller immédiatement. Seule j'avais plus de chance qu'avec un handicapé. C'était cruel, mais malheureusement vrai. Pourtant, j'ai fait subir le même sort à la fille. C'était stupide, mais Dan me rappelait mon frère qui avait passé les derniers mois de sa vie en fauteuil roulant. Je ne me sentais pas de l'abandonner là.

Quand j'ai jeté de côté la chaise inutilisable, il s'est approché lentement sur ses roues. Je voyais de l'horreur dans son regard. Peut être à cause de ce que je venais de faire. Peut être parce qu'il me l'avait demandé. Sans doute parce que j'étais recouverte de sang et d'autres fluides plus épais qui avaient giclé quand j'avais écrabouillé la tête des deux zombies.

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

J'ai entendu ces paroles comme si ça n'était pas moi qui les disais. Ma conscience flottait dans une espèce de brouillard et refusais de réaliser ce que je venais de faire. Il a hoché la tête et il a bien fallu que je me secoue en voyant venir d'autres abominations qui avaient été alertées par le bruit que je faisais. J'ai cherché du regard une arme plus maniable qu'une chaise. J'avais déjà admis que nous ne sortirions pas sans nous battre avec ces choses. Mon regard est tombé sur un long parapluie posé dans un coin de la classe, sans doute oublié la dernière fois qu'il avait plu. Ça n'était pas très solide, mais ça suffirait si je me contentais de les repousser. Ces créatures ne m'avaient pas semblé très stables sur leurs jambes et étaient plutôt lentes.

J'ai pris les devants et j'ai frappé au front le zombie qui allait entrer dans la classe. Il s'est écroulé sur son voisin de derrière, libérant un passage assez grand pour que Dan puisse rouler derrière moi. En passant devant les classes, j'ai vu qu'il y avait encore des élèves qui résistaient ça et là, criant derrière les portes coulissantes verrouillées que finiraient par défoncer les monstres tôt où tard. Et alors ils seraient foutus. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je me laisse acculer comme ça. Je suis passée devant l'ascenseur sans m'arrêter, réfrénant l'envie d'aller leur prêter main forte. Les escaliers étaient vides de monstres, même si j'en voyais certains ramper vers ici. Ils semblaient avoir des problèmes à monter les marches. Tant mieux.

- Blake ?

- Chut, parle moins fort. Ils ne voient pas mais ils entendent très bien.

- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser l'ascenseur ? C'est plus rapide, a t -il poursuivit en baissant le ton.

- L'ascenseur fait du bruit et imagine qu'en arrivant en bas on se retrouve face à des dizaines de ces choses amassées devant.

- Tu ne pourras pas me porter jusqu'en bas. Sans compter le fauteuil…

- Si.

En vérité, je n'en étais pas aussi certaine que ça, mais il allait falloir que j'y arrive. Le laisser livré à son sort me paraissait trop cruel, je pensais que je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans une glace si je le faisais. Je me dis souvent que si à ce moment là, j'avais été celle que je suis actuellement, je n'aurais pas hésité un moment à l'abandonner. Je serais descendue sans même un regard en arrière.

Vous me trouvez cruelle ? La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il a fallu que chacun s'endurcisse et ce que vous appelez cruauté, moi je le nomme nécessité. Mais j'étais naïve, idéaliste et encore tellement innocente que j'ai préféré me dire que je devais l'emmener. Que quitte a mourir, que se soit en n'ayant aucun poids sur la conscience et en faisant quelque chose de bien."Bien". Drôle de mot que celui là. Suivant les situations, ce qui est bien une fois peut être mal une autre.

Toujours est –il que je l'ai pris sur mon dos alors qu'il était réticent. Il était trop lourd, un poids, son fauteuil serait encombrant et plein de petites choses comme ça...

- Tu veux vivre ou mourir ?

La question a immédiatement stoppé sa litanie au dessus de mon épaule. Sans doute était –il interloqué. Il y a eu quelques secondes de silence.

- Vivre.

- Alors arrête d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis.

Il n'a plus rouvert la bouche jusqu'à ce que je le pose assit sur la dernière volée de marches qui nous séparait du rez-de-chaussée. En bas, une bonne dizaine, peut –être même deux dizaines de zombies marchaient de leur pas traînant en émettant des râles d'agonies, à la recherche de chaire humaine à manger. J'avais vu suffisamment de films sur les morts vivants pour que ça me semble logique qu'ils se nourrissent d'humains.

Je lui ai laissé le parapluie et je suis remontée chercher le fauteuil. Je l'avais laissé en haut des marches, et les zombies avaient beaucoup de mal à les monter. Je l'ai estimé assez en sécurité pour le laisser seule. A vrai dire, je m'inquiétais plus pour moi-même maintenant que j'étais désarmée. Heureusement, je n'ai rencontré aucune difficulté pour remonter. Plier un fauteuil roulant est tout un art que je me suis félicitée de connaitre, parce que du coup trente secondes plus tard je dévalais à nouveau les escaliers.

Dan n'avait pas bougé et il observait sourcils froncés le ballet des zombies en contrebas. Sur le palier séparant les deux volées de marches menant au premier étage, j'ai silencieusement rouvert le fauteuil. Ensuite, je devais faire diversion pour sortir de l'établissement. Les portes du hall étaient grandes ouvertes.

- Donne moi une de tes chaussures, lui ai –je chuchoté.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais m'en servir pour les diriger vers l'opposé de l'endroit où nous allons.

Il m'a lancé un regard soupçonneux et je lui ai fait remarquer que de toute façon, il n'en avait pas besoin. Ça lui a arraché un sourire et il m'a filé ses baskets toutes neuves. J'ai descendu les marches et j'ai lancé de toutes mes forces une des chaussures qui a bruyamment atterri sur les casiers métalliques en face. Comme un seul homme… ou plutôt comme un seul zombie, ils se sont tournés vers là bas et j'ai pu remettre Dan dans son fauteuil alors que tous les ennemis nous tournaient le dos. Juste au niveau de la sortie se trouvait un extincteur rouge. Ça m'a donné une idée. Je l'ai détaché avant de le poser sur les genoux de Dan et de nous faire sortir à l'air libre. Ça faisait du bien, mais la cour n'était pas plus vide que l'intérieur. La poisse.

- Je vais utiliser ton fauteuil comme une trottinette, on ira plus vite. Toi, tu te sers de ça si jamais on nous barre la route.

La plupart des handicapés que j'ai connu avaient une force phénoménale dans les bras. A défaut d'user leurs jambes, ils utilisent deux fois plus le haut de leur corps. Il arriverait à balancer l'extincteur déjà lourd suffisamment fort pour en faire une arme de fortune et qu'on s'en sorte. J'ai avisé le minibus dans la coure et j'ai envisagé de l'utiliser pour avancer plus vite. Comme j'avais passé les dernières années aux USA, j'avais passé mon permis à 16 ans. Mais il faisait beaucoup de bruit, serait difficile à manœuvrer et de toute façon, je n'avais pas les clefs. Posant un pied sur la barre qui se trouvait à l'arrière du fauteuil, je me suis penchée et j'ai donné quelques impulsions pour nous faire prendre de la vitesse. Mon plan a marché mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé surtout que Dan était efficace avec son extincteur. Nous sommes rapidement arrivés au portail. Pour trouver la rue dans un état chaotique.

Il y avait moins de zombie qu'à l'école où j'avais l'impression que tout le monde c'était fait transformer. J'ai bien sûr vite compris qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de virus qui se répandait très vite, bien que le mode de transmission ai encore été inconnu. Il n'y avait aucune voiture qui circulait dans la rue, même si j'entendais des vrombissements de moteurs aux alentours. J'ai remonté la rue vers la droite, longeant le trottoir à la recherche d'une voiture qu'on pourrait utiliser. Je tirais sur les poignées de porte pour voir s'il y en avait qui s'ouvraient et une portière finit par le faire. La chance nous a souri, parce qu'il y avait les clefs sur le contacte.

- Bingo.

- Tu sais conduire ? s'est enquit Dan tandis que je lui faisais contourner la voiture pour lui ouvrir la porte passager.

- T'inquiète.

J'ai fourré le fauteuil dans le coffre et alors que j'allais prendre place dans le véhicule, j'ai entendu des cris.

- Attend ! Attend-nous ! Pitié !

Trois élèves de mon lycée arrivaient en courant. Deux garçons et une fille qui était recroquevillée dans les bras de l'un d'eux. Ils étaient tous en terminal, je m'en rappelais même si j'ignorais leur nom. Le garçon qui ne portait pas la fille avait dans ses mains des couteaux rouges de sang et sous le bras un des sabres en bois du club de kendo de l'école. C'était du vol, mais à ce stade là, je crois qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour s'en soucier.

- Emmène-nous.

J'ai acquiescé. Pas parce que je les aimais bien, pas parce qu'ils étaient mignons, pas parce que la fille était blessée. Mais parce que j'avais l'impression que si je disais non, ils forceraient le passage et vu qu'ils étaient armés de couteaux et nous simplement d'un extincteur et d'un ridicule parapluie, nous étions de force inférieure.

Ils se sont serrés sur la banquette arrière et j'ai fais une petite prière pour que le moteur démarre. J'ai tourné la clef et la voiture s'est mise en route dans un bruit qui m'a semblé assourdissant et qui a forcément attiré l'attention des zombies. J'ai démarré plus vite que je l'avais jamais fait et en écrasant même quelques monstres. L'un d'eux a rebondi sur le pare brise et l'a fissuré. Ce qui m'a fait penser qu'il valait mieux éviter les zombies plutôt que de leur foncer dessus. J'ai ajusté le rétroviseur intérieur pour voir mes passagers arrière, notamment la blessée qui semblait extrêmement mal au point au milieu des deux autres.

- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Elle allait se faire dévorer quand on l'a sauvée, m'a annoncé celui qui se trouvait derrière moi. Mais il a eu le temps de la mordre au bras. On a fait un bandage, mais le sang n'a pas l'air de vouloir arrêter de couler.

- Vous avez essayé de poser un garrot ?

- Aucun de nous ne sait…

- Je le ferais si je trouve un endroit à peu près sûr où me garer.

Pourtant, poser un garrot n'était pas très difficile en soit. Il fallait juste serrer assez fort pour que le sang ne circule plus. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'heure et j'ai dû cligner des paupières plusieurs fois avant de réaliser. Depuis l'annonce du principal, il ne s'était pas passé plus d'une demi-heure. 30 ridicules petites minutes et j'avais l'impression d'avoir atterri en plein milieu d'un jeu vidéo de mauvais goût. En si peu de temps, j'étais devenue une…

A l'arrière, le bruit a attiré mon attention m'empêchant de penser le mot _"meurtrière"_. La fille avait brutalement craché du sang par la bouche en quantité. Généralement, une blessure au bras ne cause pas d'hémorragie susceptible de vous faire cracher du sang. Ça arrivait plutôt quand on était blessé aux poumons où au niveau de l'estomac. Quand elle a relevé la tête, elle a croisé mon regard dans le rétro. Elle avait des yeux sans iris. Juste avec un point dedans. Pourtant, j'étais sûre d'avoir vu des yeux bleus il y a quelques minutes.

- Elle devient un zombie ! ai – je crié. Jetez la dehors !

- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est ma copine !

Argumenter n'aurait servit à rien. J'ai alors fait la seule chose qui m'a traversé l'esprit à ce moment là. Je roulais vite, trop vite pour les rues de la ville. J'ai écrasé le frein de toutes mes forces. Ceux de derrière n'étaient pas attachés. La ceinture m'a coupé le souffle tandis que le garçon assit derrière moi se cognait durement au siège dans mon dos.

La fille a été projetée entre les deux sièges avant, vers le pare brise fissuré qu'elle a percuté de plein fouet, tête la première et elle l'a traversé, roulant devant la voiture sur le bitume. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure quand le véhicule s'est immobilisé, mes mains étaient tellement crispées sur le volant que les jointures étaient devenues banches.

Devant le capot, la fille s'est redressée se remettant plus vite de sa chute que moi de mon freinage brutal. Elle était passée de l'Autre-Côté. Elle était un zombie. J'ai à nouveau enfoncé l'accélérateur alors que son copain criait encore sous le choc de l'avoir vu traverser le par brise, fonçant sur elle sans détour.

Ça n'avait commencé que depuis une demi-heure. A l'époque je ne savais pas ce qui avait commencé, mais je savais que ça l'était. Je ne savais non plus pas que c'était la première journée d'une longue série. Et c'était tant mieux. Sinon, je me serais tiré une balle immédiatement.


	2. Première nuit avec les Morts

**Première nuit avec les Morts **

Après avoir un peu tourné dans le quartier du lycée, j'ai fini par prendre la direction d'un des ponts pour traverser la rivière, faute de mieux. Aucun de nous n'habitait aux alentours du lycée : nous n'avions plus rien à faire là. Entre temps, nous avons fait les présentations.

Fuyuki Yazawa était le vice capitaine du club de kendo et si sa tête blonde et ses yeux bleus me paraissaient si familiers, c'était parce que je l'avais déjà vu participer à des compétitions à la télévision. Il avait remporté la première place dans sa catégorie dans un championnat international l'année passée.

Le second s'appelait Genjiro Shiina, c'était sa copine que j'avais envoyé traverser le pare brise. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en catogan et ses yeux noisettes étaient embués de larmes. Je le comprenais et je savais qu'il devait m'en vouloir. Mais il s'est muré dans le silence et s'est contenté de regarder par la fenêtre tandis que je conduisais. J'ai vu des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Personnellement, je trouvais ce silence pire que s'il s'était mit à crier parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait. Les japonais sont cependant un peuple très fier, pleurer n'est pas très bien vu quand il s'agit d'un homme. C'est peut être la raison pour laquelle aucun d'entre nous n'a tenté quoi que se soit pour le réconforter. J'aurais bien voulu pourtant. Mais je n'étais certainement pas la bonne personne et je ne le connaissais pas.

J'ai dû stopper la voiture bien avant le pont même si on le distinguait au loin. Il n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre pourquoi cet embouteillage était si monstrueux : les autorités avaient bloqué tous les endroits permettant de rejoindre le reste de la ville pour essayer d'endiguer l'épidémie mortelle. Nous avons attendu pour voir si la situation allait se débloquer ou pas. Nous sommes restés des heures dans cette file de voiture sans même bouger d'un centimètre. Les gens s'impatientaient, étaient en colère, ou morts de peur.

Alors que la nuit arrivait tout doucement, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai posé le front sur le volant pour réfléchir. Tout le monde s'était forcément rendu aux ponts pour essayer de s'échapper. La panique n'avait pas décrue avec les heures qui venaient de s'écouler mais semblait au contraire en pleine croissance au fur et à mesure que le soleil baissait à l'horizon et que les gens comprenaient que ça ne servait à rien d'attendre parce que le pont ne rouvrirait pas.

Nous n'avions aucune chance de passer. Et donc il était inutile de rester là. En plus, tout ce bruit et cette agitation attirerait forcément les zombies. C'était même étonnant qu'il n'y en ait eu aucun en vue depuis notre arrivée dans cette rue, compte tenu du nombre que nous avions croisé au lycée et durant notre trajet.

La journée touchait à sa fin et nous ne verrions pas le danger venir dans l'obscurité. Il valait mieux se chercher une planque et attendre que ça se tasse à moins que nous ne trouvions un bateau. J'ai ouvert ma portière. Ma décision était prise. Cet instant fait sans doute parti des moments clefs de mon histoire. Quand nous reviendrions plus tard dans le coin, nous ne trouverions aucun survivant, juste des morts et des morts-vivants.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'est enquit Fuyuki.

- Ça se voit non ? Je me casse.

- On doit passer le pont !

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès? Ce pont est fermé, c'est pour ça qu'on n'avance pas et il ne va pas subitement rouvrir. Et avec le bruit que font les gens, tous les zombies vont venir ici. Je ne veux pas être dans le coin quand il y en aura trop pour pouvoir fuir. Bankichi, tu viens avec moi où tu restes ?

Ce dernier a semblé sincèrement surpris que je lui pose la question. Comme s'il était entendu qu'il reste là où qu'il vienne avec moi. Tout au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'il me suivrait. Affronter l'obscurité et les monstres toute seule ne m'enchantais pas, même s'il ne me serait pas d'une grande utilité en cas de problèmes.

Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion. Lui et moi, on ne se connaissait pas. Je l'avais aidé, sans que ça ne l'engage à quoi que se soit. Il devait trouver mon idée totalement stupide et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me suive. Il a finit par sourire.

- C'est grâce à toi que je suis vivant. Je viens.

C'est avec soulagement que j'ai sorti son fauteuil du coffre et que je l'ai poussé pour sortir de la file de voiture. Les gens qui se trouvaient dans les voitures nous ont regardés faire comme si nous étions fous. Dan a proposé aux deux autres de nous accompagner s'ils le voulaient. Moi, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Nous étions deux duos séparés à la base. C'était un peu "eux" et "nous". Quand bien même les avoir avec nous aurait ajouté un peu de sécurité à notre entreprise. L'un des deux était quand même un champion de kendo. Si on lui dénichait un vrai sabre, il ferait des ravages.

Moi il allait falloir que je trouve des armes à feu. J'ai eu un passage peu glorieux en tant que membre d'un gang quand j'étais aux États –Unis et j'avais apprit à tirer. En soit ça n'a rien de compliqué de tirer, ce qui l'était beaucoup plus, c'est de tirer juste. Et il allait falloir que je sois plus précise que je ne l'avais jamais été pour que ça serve à quelque chose. Je me serais quand même sentie beaucoup mieux avec une arme entre les mains. Ça donne toujours un sentiment de sécurité que d'être armé. Je me suis engagée dans une rue adjacente en poussant Dan devant moi, toujours muni de notre extincteur et de notre parapluie comme seuls défenses.

Comme la rue était déserte, ce qui était aussi rassurant qu'inquiétant, nous avons distinctement entendu les bruits de course derrière nous. Les deux hommes que nous avions laissés dans la voiture nous rejoignaient.

- Vous avez changé d'avis.

Je ne posais pas de question. J'affirmais. Aucun n'avait semblé décidé à nous suivre quand j'avais parlé de ce que je comptais faire. Ils ont hoché la tête nerveusement et comme je commençais moi aussi à l'être, ça s'annonçait mal. Ils ne m'ont pas dit pourquoi ils venaient finalement, mais ils m'ont emboîté le pas. En faisant un détour dans les rues désertes, je me suis rapprochée du fleuve. J'avais l'intention de rentrer dans une maison et d'y passer la nuit. Beaucoup de gens devaient s'être précipités hors de chez eux sans rien fermer dans la panique. Et je voulais absolument qu'elle soit près du fleuve parce qu'en dernière instance, je comptais me jeter à l'eau pour sauver ma peau. Si les zombies étaient incapables de monter un escalier sans tomber, il y avait tout à parier que nager, ils n'y arrivaient pas non plus.

Nous avons débouchés le long du fleuve assez loin du pont pour ne plus voir distinctement les gens, mais assez près pour encore entendre le bruit et les ordres donnés via les mégaphones. J'ai fini par m'arrêter devant une maison avec un petit jardin et un garage dont la clôture était ouverte. J'ai poussé Dan dans le jardin et l'ai laissé là tandis que j'avançais vers la porte. J'ai abaissé la clenche et j'ai ouvert.

Comme je le pensais, ça n'était pas fermé à clef. J'ai reculé au cas où il y aurait eu un zombie derrière, mais il y avait juste l'obscurité. Il y faisait même noir comme un four, ce qui ne m'a pas encouragé pas à y entrer. J'ai prudemment avancé en tâtonnant les murs à la recherche d'un interrupteur que j'ai actionné dès que j'ai réussi à mettre la main dessus. Je n'ai rien entendu et ni vu de spécial, aussi suis-je retournée auprès des trois autres qui s'étaient regroupés et attendaient.

J'avais vaguement l'impression de me retrouver avec trois jeunes enfants perdus qui attendaient que je les dirige. Pourquoi pouvaient –ils se permettre de se laisser aller et de rester dehors pendant que je me sentais obligée de partie en reconnaissance seule? Moi aussi je me sentais au bord de l'écroulement, moi aussi j'avais peur, moi aussi je voulais que quelqu'un me dise quoi faire.

Et pourtant, ça ne semblait pas leur effleurer l'esprit. Je ne dis pas que parce que je suis une femme, il aurait fallu que je reste en arrière. Ces rengaines machistes m'ont toujours fait hurler de rire. Je dis juste que j'aurais apprécié que l'un d'eux fasse preuve d'un peu plus de courage ou de motivation.

- Je n'ai rien vu, vous pouvez entrer. Mais restez sur vos gardes, il va falloir tout fouiller.

Fuyuki a pris Dan sur son dos pendant que je me chargeais du fauteuil et que Genjiro refermait la clôture soigneusement. Il a aussi fermé la porte d'entrée, mais je l'ai interrompu avant qu'il ne tire le verrou. Nous n'avions pas fouillé toute la maison et s'il y avait des zombies en trop grand nombre, je ne voulais pas perdre du temps à défaire un verrou avant de sortir.

Il m'a effleuré du regard avant de se poster près de Dan qui était assis sur une chaise, son fauteuil encore replié près de lui. Fuyuki et moi avons fait le tour des pièces. C'était une grande et belle maison totalement vide. Tout était bien rangé et un fer à repasser était encore branché. Je l'ai arrêté pour éviter que ça ne brûle quelque chose où quelqu'un. Quand l'alerte avait été donnée, la personne présente avait dû se précipiter dehors. Et si elle n'était pas revenue pour chercher des affaires, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle était passée du côté obscur. Je suis revenue pousser le loquet de la porte et caler une chaise sous la clenche une fois que nous étions sûrs d'être les quatre seuls occupants de l'endroit. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'on essaye d'entrer à l'improviste.

J'ai trouvé les trois autres assis dans le salon, silencieux la mine défaite et égarée. On aurait dit qu'on venait d'enterrer quelqu'un, et l'image était assez juste malheureusement. J'avais tué la petite amie de l'un d'entre eux. J'étais devenue une meurtrière. Soudainement, je n'ai plus pus me retrouver face à mes camarades d'infortune. J'ai rapidement tourné les talons et je suis montée à l'étage pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je suis alors tombée sur mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais la même apparence que ce matin, mais pourtant, je ne pouvais plus me regarder comme avant.

Des mèches folles s'étaient échappées de ma queue de cheval mettant en avant mes yeux écarquillés qui semblaient trop grands pour mon visage. La pâleur de ma peau m'a semblé encore pire que d'ordinaire comparée au sang qui avait bruni sur mes vêtements et ma peau. Le sang de ceux que j'avais tué. J'ai arraché mes habits et je me suis précipitée sous la douche. L'eau glacée du jet a semblé me flageller le corps et j'ai pu pleurer en toute impunité. J'ai aussi pensé à mes parents quelque part dehors. Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps dans des bâtiments surprotégés avec des politiques et je ne savais quels autres hommes importants. Ils devaient s'en être sortis. Il m'était totalement impossible de les imaginer morts.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, mais quand j'ai trouvé le courage d'éteindre l'eau et de ressortir une fois savonnée, j'avais réussis à retrouver un semblant de calme. J'étais restée certainement plus d'une demi-heure sous la douche. Mais ça m'avait permit de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Je me suis séchée et j'ai jeté mes anciens habits à la poubelle, ne gardant que mes sous vêtements.

Mon uniforme paraissait bien déplacé après les dernières heures qui venaient de passer. J'ai pensé que je n'en aurais plus jamais besoin. Soit parce que le temps que tout cela finisse, j'aurais passé l'âge de jouer les lycéennes, soit parce que je serais morte dévorée par les monstres qui peuplaient les rues. Le couloir de l'étage était sombre. Je suis entrée dans la première chambre à la recherche de vêtement à ma taille et n'en ai pas trouvé. Poursuivant mon exploration, j'ai fini par pénétrer dans celle du couple vivant ici. Il y avait quelqu'un allongé à plat ventre sur le lit. Genjiro, devinais –je en voyant que ses cheveux étaient bruns. Il n'a pas bougé à mon entrée et j'ai supposé qu'il s'était endormi. En fouillant les placards le plus doucement possible, j'ai fini par dénicher un short que je pouvais porter ainsi qu'un débardeur qui m'allaient même s'ils étaient tous les deux trop grands.

- Tu l'as tuée.

J'ai sursauté en l'entendant parler alors que rien ne laissait présager qu'il s'était réveillé. Il avait tourné la tête vers moi et derrière la tristesse, je voyais de la colère et peut être de la haine au fond de ses pupilles. Mais sa voix était posée et tellement calme… Je me suis approchée et accroupie pour me trouver au niveau de sa tête et le fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Oui, je l'ai tuée et je suis désolée d'avoir été obligée de le faire. Perdre un proche est toujours douloureux. J'ai mis fin aux jours de celle que tu aimais et tu dois me haïr. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le luxe de nous disputer. Nous sommes quatre et nous serons tous nécessaire si on veut vivre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir vivre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce genre de réponse. Enfin, si je le sais maintenant. Parce que moi, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à me dire que j'étais foutue. Quoi que je doive faire, je voulais vivre. Même si à l'époque je n'avais pas encore admis que j'étais prête à tout, même aux choses les plus moches pour nous préserver moi et les garçons. On dit que les humains sont dépourvus d'instinct, que c'est le propre des animaux. Mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose : nous sommes des animaux. Et le plus fort de tous les instincts, c'est celui de survie.

- Alors décide ce que tu veux, ais –je chuchoté. Et si tu choisi de mourir, je t'achèverais.

J'ai parlé d'une voix parfaitement sûre et j'ai certainement été la première à être étonnée de mon assurance. J'étais cependant tout à fait sérieuse. Il doutait de vouloir vivre sans la femme qu'il aimait. La femme que j'ai tuée. C'était son droit. Et ma responsabilité. Du moins c'était la façon dont je le vois. Peu importait ce que ça me coûterait de l'abattre. J'avais tué par trois fois, je pouvais recommencer, voilà ce que je me disais.

De toute façon, sans volonté de vivre, il n'irait pas bien loin avec ces zombies. Je suis sortie de la pièce avec mes vêtements sous le bras et je les ais rapidement enfilés dans le couloir avant de redescendre. La première chose que j'ai fais a été d'éteindre toutes les lumières. Dan et Fuyuki étaient devant la télé et m'ont jeté un regard interrogateur quand j'ai aussi éteint au salon.

- Si on nous repère, des gens vont vouloir venir. Ils vont rameuter les zombies et nous ne pouvons pas secourir tout le monde.

- Tu veux dire que s'il y a des gens qui viennent nous demander de l'aide, on va devoir les laisser dehors?

Une question difficile. Et une réponse horrible à donner. Pourquoi ça tombait sur moi? J'ai ouvert la bouche pour dire oui mais Dan m'a pris de vitesse.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, a t –il affirmé. Nous ne sommes que quatre pauvres lycées dont un handicapé moteur et un autre noyé par ses sentiments. Si tu n'es pas prêt à faire le nécessaire pour vivre, Fuyuki –kun il ne restera parmi nous que Sasha – san pour nous tirer de ce guêpier et quand bien même elle s'est débrouillée jusqu'à présent, ça ne sera pas suffisant.

Dan faisait preuve d'un pragmatisme que je ne lui aurais jamais attribué à ce moment là de mon histoire. A présent, je ne peux plus l'en dissocier. La plupart des gens frappés de handicapes que j'ai connu étaient sympathiques et pleins de bonté. Ils n'auraient jamais tenu de tels propos à moins qu'il ne leur soit arrivé des choses vraiment terribles. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y en a pas qui sont bêtes et méchants comme le reste du monde, je ne dis pas non plus qu'ils n'ont pas un certain cynisme. Juste que Dan m'a étonnée. Je n'ai jamais cru que l'homme était bon de nature. Lui non plus visiblement.

Une discussion animée s'est engagée entre les deux hommes et je me suis approchée de la télé pour zapper. Le couple qui vivait ici était abonné pour capter des chaînes du monde entier et c'était toujours le même sujet qui était abordé: cette épidémie de mort qui s'abattait partout. Les personnes étaient contaminées par une morsure, mouraient d'une façon mystérieuse et se relevaient mort-vivant. C'était désolant de voir les images qui nous étaient retransmises et j'ai failli éteindre avant de me raviser et de zapper à nouveau sur la seule chaîne régionale à émettre encore à l'heure qu'il était. Qui sait, on pourrait peut –être apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant.

J'ai quitté la pièce et je suis remontée à l'étage pour chercher une éventuelle trappe menant au grenier. Je l'ai trouvée et je suis redescendue pour tirer un balai d'un placard. Je me suis ensuite rendue à la cuisine. J'ai choisi un couteau qui avait l'air tranchant et avec du scotch et un bout de ficelle, je l'ai fixé le plus solidement possible du côté opposé à la brosse du balai. Je n'avais jamais manipulé quelque chose qui s'apparentait autant à une lance. Mais elle me permettrait de blesser tout en restant hors de portée.

- Tu vas où ? m'a demandé Fuyuki en me voyant passer ainsi armée.

- Faire un tour au grenier. Je veux voir s'il y a des armes.

- Les japonais ne gardent pas d'armes chez eux, m'a t –il dit ironiquement. On n'est pas aux US. Ici, c'est interdit.

- D'après les portraits, les gens qui vivent ici sont assez âgés pour avoir connu la seconde guerre mondiale. Il se pourrait très bien qu'il reste une arme au fond d'une malle.

A propos de malle, si j'en trouvais et qu'elles étaient fermées avec un cadenas, il me faudrait de quoi faire sauter la serrure. Et nous n'avions toujours pas visité le garage non plus. On avait juste jeté un bref coup d'œil, vu une voiture mais c'était tout. J'ai pensé que je pourrais peut être y trouver un pied de biche où quelque chose dans le genre.

- Je t'accompagne, m'a t –il finalement dit.

- Tu es décidé à agir ?

- Tout plutôt que de rester inactif.

Je comprenais. Rester inactif, c'était avoir tout le loisir de cogiter et dans notre situation, ça n'était peut être pas le plus intelligent. Trop réfléchir risquait de complètement nous paralyser. Dans le garage, il y avait toute sorte d'outils et j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'encore mieux que ma lance improvisée. Il y avait un sécateur avec manche télescopique. Les lames étaient légèrement recourbées. C'est le genre d'outils qui est utilisé pour couper les grosses branches en hauteur. Si je défaisais la visse qui maintenait les deux bouts ensemble ça serait parfait comme arme, ça ressemblait aussi à une lance. Et c'était plus solide qu'un bout de balais, du scotch et un couteau…

Fuyuki a semblé nerveux quand j'ai brandi ma nouvelle arme. Sans doute parce qu'il s'est rendu compte de mon totale manque d'expérience avec ce genre d'outil à la façon dont je l'ai manipulé. Mais il n'a fait aucun commentaire. Je me suis emparée d'un pied de biche et nous sommes montés à l'étage. Il a ouvert la trappe menant au grenier qui se trouvait trop haute pour moi et une échelle s'est dépliée. Je suis passée la première tandis qu'il restait en bas pour me rattraper si jamais je devais sauter en arrière.

Une lampe de poche qu'il avait sorti de je ne sais où à la main, j'ai balayé les contours de l'ouverture du mince faisceau lumineux sans rien voir à part une énorme araignée. Je déteste ces bêtes là. Il n'y avait finalement rien de dangereux là haut et nous avons même déniché une lampe au plafond qu'il fallait allumer en tirant sur une ficelle fixée au support.

Nous avons trouvé des livres en quantité dont un de médecine d'urgence que j'ai décidé d'embarquer. Des malles étaient empilées au fond. Les premières contenaient des vêtements et même une bourse avec de l'argent. Des économies oubliées ou laissées ici à dessein ? Fuyuki a tempêté un moment pour qu'on la laisse et j'ai fini pas le faire à regret, même si nous en aurions sans doute plus eu l'utilité que les propriétaires initiaux. Le contenu de la dernière caisse m'a fait sourire autant que ça a fait pâlir mon camarade. Les japonais ne gardaient pas d'armes chez eux, hein?

J'ai pris ce qui ressemblait à une carabine et en l'examinant de plus près, j'ai décrété qu'il s'agissait d'une mitraillette. J'ai calmement compté le nombre de balle dans un chargeur. Trente. Et nous avions 5 fois ça environs dans les boites qui accompagnaient cette arme. Elle n'était pas la seule présente. J'ai également trouvé un pistolet américain si j'en jugeais du nom gravé sur la crosse avec encore les balles dans le chargeur. Je ne connaissais pas le mec qui habitait là, mais laisser un pistolet pareil avec le chargeur enclenché, peut être même avec une balle chambrée relevait de l'inconscience. Et la découverte suivante a achevé de me convaincre que le proprio n'était pas tout à fait net.

Même moi j'ai blanchi sur le coup alors que la vue des armes ne m'avait pas dérangée. Il y avait dans le petit coffret soigneusement rangé dans un coin de la malle, deux grenades. Prudemment, j'en ai sorti une. C'était plus lourd que je ne l'aurais pensé. C'était de la pure folie de me dire que je tenais un objet aussi meurtrier. Aussi instable. C'était dangereux, même avec la goupille encore en place.

Celui qui avait ramené ça à Tokyo ne devait pas l'avoir fait en toute légalité, si vous voulez mon avis. Je l'ai remise dans son écrin protecteur et j'ai emporté celui –ci. Je n'avais pas encore décidé si je les emmènerais ou pas, mais je ne laisserais rien là haut. La mitraillette avait une lanière que j'ai passée sur mon épaule et j'ai confié le coffret à Fuyuki qui paraissait au bord de la syncope. Mais j'avais préféré ne pas lui donner un flingue sans cran de sûreté et hypothétiquement chargé.

Et là, je suis sûre que vous vous dites _"elle embellit les choses, à ce moment là comment pouvait –elle être aussi sûre d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait jamais tenu d'arme à feu ? "_. Faux. Il me semble que je l'a déjà dit un peu plus haut, mais ça n'était pas la première fois que je tenais une arme à feu. J'ai vécu dans une liberté quasi-totale quand je me trouvais aux USA, le pays où un habitant sur deux a une arme chez lui. Et j'ai plutôt mal tourné là –bas.

Je suis entrée dans un petit gang de rue parce que c'était cool, que ça me permettait de m'intégrer pour la première fois de ma vie et que j'étais une adolescente en pleine période d'auto - destruction. Ça avait commencé à craindre quand on m'avait apprit à me servir d'un pistolet. J'avais toutefois déménagé avant que je ne commettre quelque chose de terrible mais pas avant que je ne comprenne mon erreur. J'avais pour une fois été heureuse de changer de pays et ainsi pouvoir effacer ce passé et dans tous les cas soulagée. Mais tandis que je redescendais au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, j'étais contente d'avoir dérapé parce que je pouvais ainsi me servir dans une certaine sécurité des armes sur lesquelles j'avais mis la main.

Quand nous sommes redescendus, j'ai été surprise de voir que Genjiro était sorti du lit et regardait à l'extérieur. Quand je me suis approchée de la fenêtre de la cuisine sur la table de laquelle j'avais posé nos trouvailles, j'ai un moment cessé de respirer. La rue vide de zombie que nous avions empruntée un peu plus tôt était à présent parcourue par ces monstres qui avançaient de leur pas traînant vers le pont. Tous. Si nous avions fait quelque chose susceptible d'attirer leur attention, nous aurions été piégés. Nous sommes restés un long moment à les regarder avant que je ne m'éloigne et que je ne déclare qu'un conseil de guerre était nécessaire. Les trois garçons ont réussi à se détacher de leur contemplation morbide et j'ai tâché de ne pas avoir l'air aussi effrayée que je l'étais quand j'ai pris la parole.

C'est ce soir là, la première nuit après le commencement de la fin, que face à ces armes nous avons commencé à vraiment réaliser ce qui nous attendait. C'était la guerre. Mais pas le même genre que celles qu'avaient fait nos ancêtres. C'était une guerre qui ne verrait ni armistice, ni cessez le feu, ni traité de paix. C'était un conflit qui durerait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un camp debout. Eux où nous. Jusqu'à ce que le monde entier soit peuplé de mort vivant où que ces derniers soient tous exterminés. Et vu la vitesse où tout ça se répandait, "nous" n'étions déjà plus si nombreux. Nous étions piégés comme des rats.


	3. Les Morts chantent

**Les Morts chantent**

Nous avons longuement discuté ce premier soir après l'invasion des zombies et nous avons prit de nombreuses décisions. Une fois la logistique terminée, nous avons abordé pas mal de sujets. Pour commencer, nous avons fait l'inventaire de ce que nous savions des zombies :

- ils ne possèdent aucun des 5 sens sauf l'ouïe et ils se dirigent donc grâce au bruit

- ils sont lents

- déjà morts donc difficile à tuer une seconde fois

- ils ont une force hors du commun

- ils sont toujours en groupe et sont nombreux

- ils ont du mal à monter des escaliers et ne savent probablement pas nager

- on est contaminé par une morsure, on meurt et on devient l'un des leurs

- ils veulent nous manger

- ils se déplacent de jour comme de nuit

Cette liste n'a rassuré personne parce qu'ils avaient plusieurs avantages sur nous et qu'après tout nous n'étions que quatre pauvres lycéens presque sans défense. Et personne ne viendrait à notre secours, nous étions seuls, livrés à nous même. Ca m'avait moins gênée que les garçons parce que j'avais vécu dans des pays beaucoup moins stricts quant à l'encadrement de la population que l'était le Japon. Ils étaient pour la première fois de leur vie sortis de leur cadre de conformité et de sécurité et ça leur a encore donné un coup au moral.

Pour tenter de le leur faire oublier, j'ai aussi dressé une liste de nos priorités :

1. survivre

2. ne pas faire de bruit

3. essayer de traverser le fleuve

4. en profiter pour trouver un sabre à Fuyuki et des armes

5. trouver un véhicule de préférence un 4X4 avec un pare - buffle

6. retrouver nos familles

Nous avons tous été étonnés que chercher nos proches vienne en dernière position alors que d'emblée on pensait que ça serait la priorité. Mais c'était néanmoins assez justifié pour que personne ne commente. Les quatre premières propositions ne pouvaient pas être négligées : ça ne servait à rien de mourir avant de les retrouver. Aucun de nous ne pouvait admettre qu'ils étaient morts.

La suite a été plus animée parce que Dan a fait remarquer qu'il nous faudrait sans doute un leader, quelqu'un qui prendrait les décisions finales pour éviter des confusions qui pourraient être fatales. C'est vrai que si nous avions été au milieu des zombies et que chacun s'était miq à brailler ses idées, ça n'aurait vraiment pas été terrible.

Genjiro semblait être un pacifiste convaincu et ne pas pouvoir décider de quoi que ce soit pour qui que se soit. Dan a lui-même admis qu'il était le pire des choix parce qu'il était le maillon faible du groupe. Restait Fuyuki et moi-même. Nous avons tous les deux fermement tenus nos positions.

Il ne voulait pas d'une femme comme commandant. Machisme typiquement japonais. Les hommes croient qu'on est juste bonne à faire la popote. Ce a quoi j'ai répliqué que c'était grâce à moi qu'on pouvait se bagarrer pour un sujet aussi stupide. Ça c'est soldé par un vote. Dan qui semblait toujours de mon côté a dit que je serais le meilleur choix, Fuyuki a voté pour lui, bien entendu, et moi pour moi. On s'est tous tournés vers Genjiro. Il pouvait soit faire passer le vote à la majorité absolue, soit faire une égalité. Étant donné que l'autre était son ami et que j'avais tué la personne qu'il aimait, il n'y avait pas vraiment de suspens. Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais. Il a finit par soupirer.

- Désolé, Fuyu, mais je vote pour Blake – san.

Son ami a été tellement estomaqué qu'il en est resté muet comme une carpe, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans pouvoir rien dire. Puis il a brutalement quitté la pièce. Apparemment il était mauvais perdant.

- Tu as décidé de vivre ? ai -je demandé à mon nouvel allier.

- Je dois vivre.

Ça n'était pas la même chose que "_je veux vivre_". Ça impliquait qu'il ne continuait à respirer que pour les autres, par devoir. Et un devoir est toujours moins fort qu'une volonté. Il y avait tout à parier qu'après avoir revu sa famille, il me demanderait de l'abattre, ce que je ne voulais pas vraiment. J'avais lancé ces paroles un peu en l'air, pour essayer de le faire réagir. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Comme un écho de mes pensées, il m'a dit :

- Si je te le demande, tu le feras vraiment ? Tu me tueras ?

Dan s'est figé sur son fauteuil et m'a retourné un regard ahuri. Mais je ne l'ai pas regardé. J'ai fixé cet homme que je ne connaissais pas droit dans ses yeux bruns et je lui ai répondu par l'affirmative. Nous n'en étions de toute façon pas encore à ce stade et j'espérais bien que ce moment n'arriverait jamais.

Après, nous avons tenté de joindre les membres de notre famille grâce au téléphone de la maison, mais sans aucun succès. Soit la ligne était occupée, soit ça sonnait dans le vide. Aucun de nous n'avait eu l'intelligence de prendre son portable avec lui quand les zombies avaient attaqué le lycée. Comme quoi dans la panique on peut oublier des choses vraiment essentielles. N'oublions pas que le portable est l'objet au centre de la vie de tout ado qui se respecte. Ça m'a paru vraiment bizarre qu'aucun de nous n'ai le sien.

Le lendemain, chacun d'entre nous avait à sa charge un sac et nous avions partagés nos ressources en quatre. Ainsi, j'avais dans le mien de l'eau, de la nourriture non périssable, une lampe de poche avec des piles de rechanges ainsi que des pétards. Nous avions trouvés ces derniers dans le garage au dessus d'une étagère et vu la couche de poussière qu'il y avait dessus, ils avaient certainement été oubliés là. Mais le sachet les avait tenus à l'abri de l'humidité, donc ils étaient encore censés fonctionner. Ce serait une diversion géniale en cas de problème. Les quelques médicaments que nous avons déniché au fond d'un placard et prévu d'emmener étaient tous périmés, alors nous avons dû nous en passer.

Dans mon sac, j'avais aussi décidé d'emmener toutes les munitions que nous avions trouvées et j'avais également mis au fond, coincé entre deux tissus pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de choc, la boite avec les grenades.

Contre l'avis des trois autres qui jugeaient que transporter des minis bombes vieilles de plus de 60 ans était dangereux. Sur le principe, j'étais d'accord, mais est ce que notre situation n'était pas encore plus dangereuse ? Ils n'ont pas su quoi répondre et ils n'ont plus rien dit quand j'ai embarqué la boite.

Genjiro est entré dans la cuisine au moment où je finissais d'empaqueter mes affaires. Je n'ai rien vu sur son visage indiquant que mes paroles de la veille l'avaient soulagé ou inquiété ou avaient produit le moindre effet sur lui. Il m'a tendu les clefs de la voiture et m'a même adressé un léger sourire.

- On a finit de charger le coffre, on peut y aller quand tu veux.

- Fuyuki m'en veut encore ?

- T'inquiète, il n'a jamais été rancunier, il doit juste digérer tout ça.

- Au fait, merci pour hier.

- J'ai voté pour toi parce que tu sembles plus dépourvue de scrupule que nous autres. Pas parce que je t'ai pardonnée.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Et ça faisait mal à entendre. Malgré tout, j'avais espéré qu'il ne m'en voudrait plus parce que sa copine était quand même devenue un zombie et c'était pour ça que j'avais dû mettre fin à ses jours. Je trouvais même sa colère un peu irrationnelle. Mais après tout, s'il avait besoin de détester quelqu'un pour continuer à avancer je le supporterais.

J'ai fais cliqueter les clefs dans ma main et j'ai attrapé l'anse de mon sac. Je n'avais pas envie de quitter notre petit havre de paix. Je m'y sentais relativement en sécurité ce qui ne serait plus le cas une fois que nous serions partis. Nous ne retrouverions peut être pas une aussi bonne planque. Il fallait cependant agir. L'inactivité nous aurait tué aussi sûrement que les monstres. Notre première journée de fuite commençait. J'ai pris place derrière le volant et ais posé la mitraillette sur mes genoux, le canon vers la portière dans laquelle j'avais calé le pistolet.

- Prêt ? ais –je demandé à Dan.

- Non, mais vas –y.

Les deux autres avaient ouvert le portail sur la rue où quelques zombies traînaient encore. Moins qu'hier soir, mais assez pour que je n'ai pas envie de les attirer avec le vrombissement du moteur. Ils se sont tous tournés vers nous et j'en ais défoncé un en sortant. Fuyuki et Genjiro se sont jetés sur la banquette arrière et j'ai démarré en trombe dès que j'ai été sûre qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, avant même qu'ils ne claquent les portières.

L'impacte d'un corps sur une voiture, même à faible vitesse peut vous en faire perdre le contrôle, comme je l'ai rapidement découvert. Et il nous parvenait parfois des bruits écœurants dos brisés où de membres éclatant sous le poids de la voiture. Dès que je le pouvais, j'essayais d'éviter les monstres plutôt que de les défoncer, même si ça me faisait zigzaguer. Le capot de cette voiture n'avait pas une résistance illimitée et depuis ma place, je pouvais voir qu'il était déjà enfoncé sur l'avant à cause des impactes avec les zombies.

Vu la vitesse à laquelle je roulais, nous avons fait le tour de tous les ponts permettant de quitter le quartier où nous nous trouvions peu avant que le soleil ne commence à décroître à l'horizon.

Ils étaient tous bloqués, encombrés, bruyants nous obligeant à faire de grands détours pour les dépasser et les coups de feu que nous avons entendus nous ont fait savoir que la police avait commencé à faire feu sur les citoyens qui s'obstinaient à vouloir quitter la zone. Si ça permettait d'enrayer l'expansion de ce virus qui transformait les humains en mort vivant, j'étais du côté des flics.

Nous avons fini par choisir une nouvelle maison pour y séjourner une nuit, toujours à proximité de l'eau et d'un pont. Je n'étais pas résolue à m'enfoncer plus dans les rues. Ça aurai signifié perdre de vue notre objectif : l'autre côté du fleuve. J'avais bêtement suggéré que nous traversions à la nage, mais j'ai compris la stupidité de ma proposition avant que les autres ne me le fassent remarquer. Le courant était tellement fort que nous risquions de nous noyer plutôt que d'arriver à nos fins. Et Dan ne pouvait de toute façon pas y parvenir.

Il devait être aux alentours de deux heures du matin lorsque j'ai été réveillée en sursaut. Comme l'autre nuit, nous avions décidés de tous dormir dans la même pièce en emmenant tous les matelas là où on avait la meilleure vue des alentours. On n'avait pas vraiment d'affinité les uns pour les autres, mais c'était mille fois plus rassurant de dormir en compagnie d'eux que toute seule. En fouillant cette maison, nous avions même déniché une paire de jumelle dont Fuyuki, qui était de garde à ce moment là, se servait pour regarder ce qu'il se passait plus loin. Quoique, le bruit ai été assez révélateur en soit.

Des hurlements. On criait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Les deux autres dormeurs se sont retournés dans leur sommeil, mais ne se sont pas réveillés. Je suis sortie sur le balcon avec notre guet du moment. Il m'a immédiatement tendu les jumelles et s'est laissé glisser assis contre la balustrade du balcon. Il ne voulait pas en voir plus apparemment.

Je n'oublierais jamais ce moment où les jumelles m'ont permis de voir ce qu'il se passait sur le pont. Les zombies avaient déferlés et acculés les gens. Ces derniers essayaient tous de reculer le plus possible et jetaient leurs voisins en pâture aux créatures pour ne pas que ça tombe sur eux. Les victimes étaient immédiatement assaillies et dévorées avec férocité jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien d'eux. Comme si les zombies avaient à présent trop faim pour songer à juste donner un coup de dent.

Et il y avait cette maman avec sa fille terrifiée dans ses bras. La gamine ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Elle avait un nœud blanc dans les cheveux. Quand les morts-vivants ont choppé la fille, la mère n'a même pas cherché à la retenir, elle a tout de suite lâché sa progéniture et l'a regardée se faire déchiqueter sans faire le moindre geste pour la sauver, même si on voyait qu'elle était horrifiée. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Mais elle n'a pas bougé. Elle a sacrifié la chaire de sa chaire pour ne pas mourir. Une enfant innocente, terrifiée et qui comptait plus que tout sur sa mère. C'était épouvantable. J'ai abaissé les jumelles et serré mes poings. Je ressentais, au-delà de la tristesse et du dégoût, une colère profonde et abyssale.

Je crois qu'à partir de cet instant là, je n'ai plus jamais cessé d'être en colère. Elle bout au centre de moi, comme une bombe capable d'exploser à tout moment. Une bombe bien plus dangereuse que les grenades que j'ai transportées durant des mois. Je me souviens avoir eu l'envie folle de me précipiter sur ce pont et de tuer cette femme indigne. De la faire souffrir pour qu'elle sache ce qu'avait enduré sa fille aux mains de ces monstres. Le pire de mes défauts à ce moment là, c'est que je me sentais impliquée. J'envie un peu cette période de ma vie où j'éprouvais encore de la compassion, de la pitié et où j'avais encore des idéaux. Aujourd'hui, tout ça est anéanti. Je ne l'ai pas souhaité, vous savez, devenir comme je suis. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était ça où je devenais cinglée.

Fuyuki, toujours assit, a attrapé ma main et par réflexe, j'ai ouvert mon poing pour serrer la sienne dans la mienne. C'était la première fois qu'on se touchait et ce contact était plus rassurant que n'importe quoi. On en avait besoin. Ça m'a rappelé que je n'étais pas la seule à être choquée et terrifiée par ce qu'il se passait. Peut être aurait –il aussi préféré être là bas à se défendre plutôt qu'ici à rester cacher en silence pendant que d'autres se faisaient massacrer. Comme moi à cette lointaine époque.

Le dernier hurlement a déchiré la nuit longuement, comme si la personne qui le poussait agonisait plus lentement que les autres. Quand j'ai osé regarder à nouveau le pont, il n'y avait plus de survivants.

Et il montait dans l'air ce râle rauque et agonisant qui semblait être le seul son que les zombies pouvaient produire. Ça sonnait presque comme une musique. Une musique morbide que même les adeptes les plus chevronnés de films d'horreur n'auraient jamais pu imaginer. Les morts chantaient cet horrible requiem qui serait la dernière chose qui accompagnerait nos cris si jamais nous nous faisions attraper.

Je n'ai pas réussi à retourner me coucher cette nuit là. J'ai vu la barricade mise en place tomber, les zombies se répandre sur la rive opposée. Mais en la regardant attentivement, avant que ceux du pont ne l'aient atteinte, il y avait déjà des monstres de l'autre côté. Un autre pont devait avoir cédé plus tôt dans la nuit où alors le truc qui avait déclenché tout ça était aussi arrivé en dehors de ce quartier. Nous n'en serions jamais rien.

Au petit matin, nous sommes parti à pied vers le pont. Avec toutes les voitures qu'il y avait déjà dessus, la notre ne serait jamais passée. Et je ne doutais pas d'en trouver une autre une fois l'eau traversée. J'avais bien sûr mes armes sur moi, mais j'avais décidé de les utiliser seulement si nous étions repérés et dans une situation critique. Ce genre de joujou n'est jamais silencieux et il n'était pas question de chercher délibérément la bagarre avec les zombies.

Fuyuki et moi en tête, Genjiro poussant le fauteuil de Dan qui avait sur ses genoux une pochette de pétard prête à l'emploie et un briquet à la main, nous avancions le plus vite possible. Il s'agissait de dégager un passage suffisant pour le fauteuil. Car comme nous l'avait expliqué celui qui s'y trouvait, ça n'était pas un engin tout terrain : on risquait de crever les pneus si on le faisait rouler n'importe où. Arriver au pont n'a pas posé de problème, mais là bas, nous nous sommes rendu compte du nombre de zombie qui s'y trouvait encore malgré qu'il n'y ait plus une seule âme qui vive.

Impossible de ménager un chemin suffisant pour le fauteuil entre les zombies avec les voitures qui prenaient un espace phénoménal. Sur le reste de trottoir, on ne pouvait pas passer à deux côtes à côte entre les monstres. Le problème ne se poserait plus une fois la moitié du pont franchie, puisque c'était là que se trouvait la barricade et qu'après il n'y avait plus de voiture pour obstruer la voie.

- On a qu'à jeter des pétards vers l'autre côté du pont pendant qu'on progresse pour les attirer là bas, a suggéré Genjiro à mi voix.

- C'est une bonne idée, a approuvé son ami.

- Moi, je trouve qu'il est inutile de gâcher nos réserves alors qu'on n'en a pas forcément besoin, il nous faut être économe.

- Pas besoin ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Il y a sur ce pont suffisamment de voiture pour créer le bruit qu'il nous faut et je doute que dans leur panique les gens aient prit les clefs. Au pire, je peux en faire démarrer une où deux en utilisant les files.

- Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? m'a demandé Dan qui semblait désapprouver.

- J'ai eu une vie bien remplie avant d'être la petite nouvelle de la classe.

Ça n'était pas le moment d'étaler ma vie. Si jamais ça les avait vraiment intéressé, peut être que je leur aurais raconté un bout plus tard. Mais pas trop. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'ils me voient encore plus comme une délinquante sans foi ni loi qu'ils ne le pensaient déjà. En tant que "chef", je devais garder ma crédibilité quand même. Et de toute façon, ils ne m'ont plus reposé la question par la suite.

- Donc, c'est toi qui y va ? a demandé Fuyuki.

- Tu te proposes ?

- Oui.

- Pour une raison particulière ou simplement parce que je suis une fille ?

- Il ne faut pas être savant pour démarrer une voiture et je crois que pour leur survie à eux deux, il serait plus prudent que tu reste avec eux.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils mourraient avec toi ?

- Je n'ai pas été capable de sauver Hitomi. Tu nous as tous plus où moins sauvé la mise jusqu'ici, le calcul simple.

Hitomi était la petite amie de Genjiro. Je le précise maintenant puisqu'il me semble que je ne l'ai pas dit plus tôt. Un nom qui malgré toute cette histoire n'est pas resté gravé en lettre de feu dans ma mémoire comme certains autres. C'est triste à dire mais cette fille n'a jamais rien représenté pour moi et ne représenterait jamais rien. Mais pour les deux amis et pour Dan elle était au moins une connaissance. J'avais un énorme avantage émotionnel sur eux tous. Je l'ai compris au moment où il m'a paru évident que ça les torturait énormément ce qui était arrivé à cette fille, et qu'ils s'en sentaient plus coupable que moi qui l'avait achevée.

Je ne connaissais personne ici hormis mes parents, je n'avais aucuns liens émotionnels ce qui rendait le tout un peu plus supportable. En gros, j'étais la plus chanceuse de notre groupe.

- Tu ne veux pas que j'y aille parce que tu as l'arrogance de croire que tu es la seule capable de le faire ? m'a demandé le champion de kendo d'une voix tranchante.

Je lui ais adressé un regard surprit avant d'y réfléchir et d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais d'office catalogué les trois hommes qui m'accompagnaient comme inutiles vu leur réactivité inexistante depuis notre rencontre. Ce qui était on ne pouvait plus stupide, vous l'admettrez.

Genjiro et Fuyuki n'avaient pas eu besoin de moi pour sortir indemnes du lycée. Mais comme je n'avais vu aucun des deux tenter de se défendre, j'avais mal interprété leur comportement. Et il avait raison en disant que je faisais preuve d'arrogance. Je m'étais sentie indispensable. Avoir la grosse tête dans notre situation n'était pas une bonne idée, parce que ça conduisait à se surestimer et donc à mourir. Je lui ai souri.

- Tu as raison, je me conduis comme une imbécile. Pardon. Tu vas y aller.

Il m'a adressé un petit mouvement de la tête que je n'ai pas su comment interpréter. Un remerciement, un signe d'appréciation quand au fait que je reconnaissais mes fautes ou juste une façon d'accepter mes excuses? Au fond, ça n'a aucune importance. Ça m'a permis de voir ce qu'il valait et avec mes armes, je pouvais le couvrir, même si une mitraillette n'était pas une arme de précision comme j'aurais préféré en avoir. Certes, il y avait le pistolet, mais il n'avait qu'une réserve de 8 balles, 9 si j'espérais qu'il y en avait déjà une de chambrée. Mieux valait les économiser un maximum.

Fuyuki n'a pas hésité longtemps avant de s'élancer entre les voitures son katana en bois à la main. J'ai suivi sa course du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la première portière et ne mette le contact. L'effet du bruit a été immédiat. Les zombies se sont tous tournés en même temps vers là bas. Notre camarade s'est rapidement éloigné, mais il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à éclater la tête d'un de ces cadavres mobiles sur la carrosserie du véhicule le plus proche. Genjiro pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, son pote non plus ne semblait pas s'embarrasser de scrupule. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au trottoir du pont et décidai qu'il commençait à être assez dégagé pour que je puisse me débrouiller.

J'ai raffermi ma prise sur le bout de sécateur qui me servait d'arme et j'ai pris la tête de notre petit convoi, me concentrant sur mon trajet. Comme nous étions tout près de la rambarde se trouvant sur les côtés du pont, je me suis contentée de faire passer les zombies qui se trouvaient sur mon passage au dessus. Avec le courant du fleuve et leurs problèmes de coordinations, ils allaient couler à pic. J'ai juste espéré que ça ne polluerait pas l'eau.

Au final, arriver au-delà de l'ex barrage n'a posé aucun problème et quasiment aucune effusion de sang. Comme nous étions relativement en sécurité, je me suis approchée de l'endroit où les derniers rescapés s'étaient regroupés la nuit dernière. Le sol était brun et poisseux de sang pas tout à fait sec et était jonché par des morceaux de chaire, d'os, de vêtements. J'ai trouvé par terre, écrasé et rougeâtre, un ruban noué autours d'une mèche de cheveux arrachée. Quelles étaient les chances pour que je retrouve le ruban de la petite fille que j'avais vu se faire déchiqueter ? Quasi nulles. Pourtant, je l'avais en main. Dégageant la mèche qui s'y trouvait encore, je l'ai noué à la lanière qui me permettait de porter ma mitraillette dans mon dos. Je l'ai gardé en souvenir de cette gamine qui m'avait montré jusqu'où les humains sont capables d'aller quand ils sont aux portes de la mort. J'ai adressé un mot d'excuse à la petite fille avant de me détourner et de regarder comment s'en tirait Fuyuki.

J'aurais dû m'en préoccuper plus tôt, je m'en suis rendue compte tandis je le cherchais du regard près des voitures qu'il avait démarrées. Ce plan avait si merveilleusement bien marché qu'il se retrouvait piégé au centre d'un cercle de zombies. Sa façon de se défendre forcerait le respect de n'importe qui. Il ne flanchait pas et chacun de ses coups semblait terrasser un monstre. Quand on sait combien il est difficile de leur donner la véritable mort, c'est plus qu'impressionnant. Mais vu la masse, ça n'était pas suffisant.

A moi de jouer. Me tournant vers les deux autres, je leur ais ordonné d'aller voir près des voitures de flic abandonnées s'ils trouvaient des armes et des munitions ou quoi que se soit d'utile. J'ai grimpé sur le capot d'une voiture avant de sauter sur le toit et de m'emparer du pistolet. J'ai visé et tiré. Le coup m'a surprise et j'ai reculé une de mes jambes pour ne pas tomber. C'était un vieux pistolet et le recul était plus grand que ce dont j'avais l'habitude. Et je n'arrivais pas croire qu'il y avait bel et bien une balle déjà chambrée !

Bon, d'accord, elle n'a pas atteint le zombie que je visais à la base mais j'ai ainsi attiré l'attention de Fuyuki :

- Avance ! N'essaye pas forcément de les tuer ! Écarte-les !

J'avais fait assez de bruit pour que certains zombies plus proches se tournent vers moi. Je les surveillais du coin de l'œil mais la majorité de mon attention était portée vers le membre de notre petite équipe que j'essayais d'aider. Reprenant mon idée, il est monté sur une voiture et a sauté de véhicule en véhicule vers moi avec une rapidité sidérante. A sa place, je serais sûrement tombée.

Je suis descendue de mon perchoir : il n'avait plus besoin de moi. J'ai rejoint en courant Dan et Genjiro pour échapper aux zombies qui avaient commencés à s'approcher dangereusement de la voiture sur laquelle je me trouvais. J'ai vu qu'ils avaient effectivement trouvés des armes et qu'ils avaient tout embarqué. Ça allait être utile, mais en attendant, il fallait qu'on se barre. J'ai un instant envisagé de me servir des engins de terrassement se trouvant sur le pont et qui avaient servi autant à empêcher les gens de traverser qu'à foncer dans les morts vivants.

Mais le temps de trouver comment ça marchait, on aurait perdu l'avantage qu'une telle machine pouvait nous procurer. En même temps, ça faisait bien plus de bruit qu'une voiture et ça allait aussi bien moins vite. Nous avons quitté le pont en trottinant pour ne pas trop nous fatiguer, ce qui suffisait à distancer les monstres. Nous nous sommes engagés dans la grande rue juste en face du pont et on s'en est éloigné un maximum avant de se remettre à marcher.

Objectif 3 : traverser le fleuve. Mission accomplie !


	4. Bain avec les Morts

**Bain avec les Morts**

Trouver un abri de l'autre côté du fleuve fut plus difficile. D'une part parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on s'arrête dans un appartement. On ne pourrait pas y dormir sur nos deux oreilles à moins de vérifier tout l'immeuble et ça signifiait passer la journée à le nettoyer. En plus, les portes d'entrées des immeubles étaient souvent en verre, ce que les zombies brisaient très facilement. Donc, pas d'appartement.

Ensuite, il semblait que la chose qui transformait les humains en zombies avait frappé ici plus tard. Donc les gens avaient eu le temps de faire leurs bagages et surtout de fermer leur maison pour les plus paranoïaques qui s'étaient barrés dès le début. Les petits veinards. D'ailleurs, puisque j'en suis au sujet de la propagation de cette … maladie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les barrages avaient été instaurés sur les ponts alors qu'il y avait déjà des zombies de ce côté –ci. Pour occuper la population et les autorités ?

Bref, nous avons finalement trouvé une maison ouverte une bonne heure après le couché du soleil. On avait abandonné la voiture pour éviter de faire du bruit et d'ameuter des ennemis alors qu'il faisait noir et qu'on aurait perdu en grande partie notre vision. Nous n'avions pas anticipé le fait qu'ici les maisons seraient fermées contrairement à toute celles que nous avions choisies au hasard jusque là, et on s'était fait avoir comme les bleus que nous étions.

Et nous n'étions pas encore résolu, où plutôt pas encore assez désespérés pour fracasser une vitre où une porte. Aujourd'hui, repenser à mes erreurs de débutante me fait grimacer. Je n'en reviens jamais de ne pas avoir été plus intelligente, que ça n'ai pas encore été un automatisme de réfléchir plus loin que le bout de mon nez. J'étais si _confiante_. Si merveilleusement confiante. Nous l'étions encore tous. Et ça nous a fait perdre tellement de temps au début…

Finalement, on s'est installé dans une maison assez cosy. Pas aussi grande que les 2 autres que nous avions occupées jusque là, mais pas moins agréable. Nous avons eu la surprise de découvrir à la cave au lieu des araignées et des bricoles inutiles un espace coloré aménagé avec un jacuzzi, un frigo remplie avec des glaces et des boissons fraîches et un waterbed. L'un des membres de la famille devait avoir élu domicile ici et je crois que personne n'aurait rien eu contre le fait de vivre dans une cave si elle était comme ça. Seul Dan qui n'avait pas le loisir de descendre et monter les escaliers comme nous ne descendit pas vérifier que je n'essayais pas de faire une mauvaise blague. Et de toute façon, s'il se le demandait, les mines ravies des deux autres répondaient à son interrogation. Une fois la maison sécurisée, j'ai déclaré :

- Je pense que ces deux derniers jours ont été assez éprouvants pour qu'on s'accorde chacun un petit tour dans le jacuzzi. En plus, ça m'étonnerait qu'on retrouve une deuxième fois une telle chose. Mais on ne peut pas laisser le reste de la maison sans surveillance alors je propose qu'on y aille deux par deux pour peu qu'on arrive à dénicher des maillots de bain pour tout le monde. Autrement vous descendrez tous les trois en premier et j'irais seule.

Nous avions peut – être convenu durant la journée qu'il serait temps qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, mais je n'étais absolument pas d'accord de me baigner à poil avec eux. Ce qu'on avait vécu jusque là nous avait assez rapproché pour qu'on se permettre des familiarités, mais avec des limites quand même. Vu notre enthousiasme à chercher des maillots de bain, j'aurais été déçue qu'on n'en trouve pas.

Je mis la main sur un bikini avec des petites fleures roses tout à fait ridicule, mais au point où j'en étais, je m'en moquais totalement. Genjiro et Fuyuki s'y sont rendu ensembles en premier. A eux de découvrir le fonctionnement du jacuzzi. Me postant à une fenêtre qui me permettait de voir le chemin menant à l'entrée de la maison ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la rue, j'ai posé la main sur la mitraillette que j'avais ramenée devant moi. Quand j'étais de garde, je l'avais toujours à portée de main. Une arme de ce calibre là est toujours extrêmement dissuasive face à un agresseur non zombifié. Mais tout était calme à l'extérieur.

- Ça ne te dérange pas de te baigner avec moi ? m'a soudainement demandé Dan qui s'était approché.

- Non. Pourquoi ? Ça devrait ?

Il n'a pas répondu et j'ai compris que sa question devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec son handicape. Me détournant de la fenêtre je l'ai observé. Il paraissait un peu gêné et mal à l'aise.

- Si tu veux y aller seul pour que je ne voie pas tes jambes, tu peux passer avant ou après moi.

Quand mon frère est devenu paraplégique, il était devenu d'un coup extrêmement complexé par ses jambes qui étaient rapidement devenues squelettiques. Il les cachait le plus souvent derrière des pantalons larges où quand il le pouvait avec une couverture. Je pouvais comprendre que Dan ne veuille pas que je vois la partie inutile de son anatomie. J'aurais même dû y penser plus tôt.

- Je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait que tu vois mes jambes. Elles sont comme ça depuis ma naissance alors tu penses bien que depuis le temps j'ai réussi à m'y faire.

J'ai été un peu soulagée qu'il soit né comme ça. S'il m'avait dit qu'il avait eu un accident où un truc dans le genre, je me serais sentie désolée pour lui et s'il y a bien un truc que les personnes diminuées détestent ou que je détesterais moi dans leur cas c'est la pitié.

Au moins, lui n'a jamais su ce que c'est de marcher, courir, sauter. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd, où du moins pas plus que ce qu'il peut imaginer. C'est comme nous, on ne peut pas voler. Mais comme on ne sait pas ce que c'est, ça ne peut pas nous manquer. C'est la même analogie.

J'ai jeté un regard dehors. Quelques zombies circulaient paisiblement en quête de leur prochain repas. S'ils ne mangeaient pas, cesseraient –ils de bouger à un moment ? Dan ne semblait plus vouloir continuer la discussion et vu que c'était lui qu'il l'avait entamé pour je ne savais quelle raison, je n'ai pas insisté.

Fuyuki et Genjiro finirent par nous céder la place et revinrent d'excellente humeur. Tout le monde est de bonne humeur après s'être retrouvé dans un bain bouillonnant. Comme j'avais déjà enfilé le maillot quand je l'avais trouvé, je n'avais plus qu'à me déshabiller et à sauter dedans. Et mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien ! J'ai soupiré et calait mes armes contre le bord. J'étais en train de devenir paranoïaque au point de ne plus aller nulle part, même à l'eau, sans qu'elles ne soient à portée de main.

- Tu pourrais prendre un peu plus soin de tes affaires, m'a fait remarquer Dan en fixant d'un œil critique mes vêtements en tas.

- Je vais en changer de toute façon. La fille qui vivait ici a la même taille que moi et a des vêtements plus modernes. Sauf s'il y a des fleurs roses sur toutes ses fringues. Je ne peux pas combattre sérieusement des zombies habillée en hippie.

Ça l'a fait rire. Il a approché son fauteuil du bord, mais a aucun moment je ne lui ais proposé mon aide. A 18 ans, il n'avait besoin de personne pour entrer là dedans. Il savait se débrouiller tout seul, comme me l'a confirmé la suite. Il s'est hissé assis sur le bord, s'est emparé de sa jambe droite, lui a fait passer le bord, l'a posée dans le jacuzzi, s'est occupé de la gauche avant de s'asseoir dans l'eau. Ses jambes ont ripé sans contrôle et je me suis pris un coup de talon qui m'a fait super mal sur le coup. Je pense que j'aurai quand même pu modérer mes propos :

- Fais un peu gaffe ! Tu ne sens rien, mais moi oui ! Je vais avoir un sacré bleu.

- Pardon, a t –il répondu sans ciller.

J'ai haussé les épaules et ai fermé les yeux avant de me détendre. Un peu plus de 48 heures après le début de tout ça, j'étais déjà tellement tendue que me relaxer me fit mal. Mais une fois la douleur passée, ça a été un pur délice.

- Dis, Sasha –chan.

- Hum ?

- Il y a un truc qui me turlupine.

- Dis toujours.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas abandonné ce jour là dans la salle de classe ?

- Ça a vraiment de l'importance ?

- Pour moi oui. Je ne représente rien pour toi.

J'ai levé une de mes paupières pour lui jeter un bref regard avant de la refermer, de soupirer et de répondre :

- Mon grand frère était aussi en fauteuil. Tu me fais penser à lui et t'abandonner, ça aurait été comme si c'était lui que j'abandonnais.

Mon ton était moins désinvolte que je l'aurais voulu, mais bon…

- Je me disais aussi que tu devais connaître de très près quelqu'un d'handicapé.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu te moques de moi ? Tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de personne qui ne m'auraient pas proposé d'aide pour entrer dans ce truc où qui m'auraient reproché un coup de pied que je ne contrôle pas ?

- Si tu veux que je te materne, je peux.

- Surtout pas ! Tu me traites comme si j'étais une personne normale, entière, et non pas un semi homme. Ça me convient très bien.

- Alors de quoi tu te plains?

Ça l'a fait rire à nouveau et j'ai fini par sourire moi aussi. Je me rappelle comment c'était pour mon frère. Il refusait qu'on l'aide pour toutes les petites choses qu'il pouvait faire lui-même, même si c'était compliqué avec son nouveau handicape. Pourtant, on aurait pu lui simplifier la vie de beaucoup de manières différentes… Quand il s'est calmé, il a demandé :

- Tu as parlé de ton frère au passé. Il n'est plus coincé dans son fauteuil ?

- Non, pour sûr il ne l'est plus. Il est mort.

- Mes condoléances.

- Ça fera 4 ans le 24 mai.

- Que c'est –il passé ?

Je suis restée un instant silencieuse, me remémorant son visage, puis la façon dont tout c'était passé avant de finalement déclarer en fixant le mur vert pomme devant moi :

- Tout allait bien pour lui jusqu'à l'âge de 16 ans, quand moi j'en avais 13. Adam avait tout pour lui et du jour au lendemain, sa maladie s'est déclarée. Il a fallut près d'un an et qu'il perde l'usage de ses jambes pour qu'on sache qu'il avait une myopathie dégénérative et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Ce sont les muscles de ses jambes qui ont lâchés en premiers. Puis, peu à peu ceux de son tronc, il ne pouvait plus se tenir droit seul. Ceux de ses bras ensuite et la nuque. On sentait combien il était terrifié. Il savait comment ça finirait. Puis, les muscles nécessaires à la parole ont cessés de lui obéir. La seule chose qui n'a jamais flanché chez lui, c'est son cerveau et c'est presque malheureux qu'il ait dû se voir baisser comme ça peu a peu. Puis, une nuit, ça a été le tour de son cœur. C'est allé tellement vite qu'il n'a jamais soufflé les bougies de son 18ème anniversaire.

J'ai maudis ma voix qui c'était brisée sur la dernière phrase. Sa mort a été la période la plus sombre de ma vie, la plus triste. Même à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, même après avoir vécu l'enfer du monde des morts pendants des mois, cette période ne me paraît pas moins affreuse. Sans doute parce que j'étais jeune et que j'adorais Adam.

Je n'ai jamais pu remettre la main sur une photo de lui après que les zombies aient disparu. Il ne me reste de lui que le souvenir flouté par les années. Des yeux noisette et des cheveux aussi blonds que les miens étaient roux. On ne se ressemblait pas, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

J'ai remué son image dans ma tête en jouant distraitement avec les bulles du bain. A chaque fois que je pense à lui, j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir ma part de responsabilité dans l'enfer qu'avaient été les derniers mois d'Adam. Il avait tellement peur, il était littéralement terrifié. Et moi aussi. Finalement la mort était la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver et qu'elle soit venue rapidement n'était peut être pas si mal… Mort, il ne souffrait plus et était libéré de la peur.

C'est à cette époque que j'ai cessé de croire en dieux. Je peux vous dire que j'avais prié nuit et jour plus intensément que jamais pour qu'il aille mieux où pour qu'au moins il n'ait pas mal. Ca n'a jamais marché. Il n'y a rien dans les cieux autres que les nuages. Au contraire, mes parents se sont enfoncés dans leur foi, s'y accrochant, probablement pour se dire qu'il était dans un monde meilleur. Ça n'aurai pas réussi à me consoler, personnellement.

Dan n'a rien ajouté, mais je pouvais sentir qu'il était désolé de m'avoir fait évoquer une chose de visiblement douloureuse mais d'un côté, il semblait aussi content que je l'ai partagé avec lui.

Une fois sortie du bain et passée sous la douche, je suis remontée à la recherche des deux autres hommes et je les ai trouvés dans la cuisine. Fuyuki observait l'extérieur pendant que Genjiro cuisinait. Et ça sentait tellement bon que j'ai senti mon ventre grogner rien qu'à l'odeur. Il avait enfilé un tablier rose, le seul à disposition, et s'activait devant les fourneaux. Je me débrouillais en cuisine, mais j'étais loin d'être une virtuose comme lui. Même sans avoir goûté, j'étais certaine que ça serait excellent. Une fois au complet, nous nous sommes attablés, et quand le cuisinier m'a tendu mon assiette je lui ais demandé si c'était empoisonné. C'était peut –être une tentative d'élimination pour se venger…

Ça a réussi à le faire sourire et il m'a promis que si je mourrais, ça ne serait pas à cause de sa cuisine. Il n'avait peut –être aucun talent pour se battre et semblait être un pacifiste comme on ne penserait jamais en croiser dans une situation comme la nôtre, mais aucun doute qu'il ferait des merveilles en tant que chef d'un grand resto. J'ai décrété que se serait lui qui nous nourrirait. Comme ça il participerait à l'effort de guerre en nous donnant des forces. Fuyuki et Dan ont été tout a fait d'accord ce qui fit que le concerné n'a pas vraiment eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. Mais ça n'a pas paru l'embêter.

Ce soir là, on s'est couché le ventre bien plein et complètement détendus. Si nous n'avions pas été obligés de laisser un garde en faction, nous aurions presque pu croire que nous étions revenus au temps d'Avant. Mon tour de garde a suivi celui de Genjiro et je l'ai pris à 4heures du matin.

Je tenais toujours à prendre le dernier quart avant l'aube et comme les trois autres s'en moquaient, ils ne m'en avaient pas empêché. J'avais et je fais toujours parti de ces gens qui vont se coucher avec les poules mais qui se réveillent tôt en général, ce qui correspondait parfaitement bien au tour de garde que j'avais.

J'ai ouvert la fenêtre de la chambre dans laquelle nous nous trouvions et je me suis postée sur une chaise juste derrière. Les trois respirations derrière moi m'ont apprit que Genjiro s'était endormi comme une masse. Je me suis fait la réflexion ce matin là que je pourrais peut –être les laisser faire la grasse matinée. Puisque que nous étions du bon côté du fleuve, j'estimais que je pouvais leur accorder un petit répit.

Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir. S'il y a bien une chose qui n'a pas changée c'est que l'aube suivait toujours la nuit et que c'était l'une des rares choses qui restait belle à regarder. C'était ce moment de la nuit où le jour commence à reprendre le pas, où les oiseaux se remettent à chanter. Tout était calme, les monstres restaient dans la rue à avancer maladroitement. Le meilleur moment de la journée. Mais au fur et à mesure du temps, je me suis mise à le voir autrement. L'aube, c'était l'annonce d'une nouvelle journée de lutte pour notre survie. Une nouvelle journée à se demander quand est ce que ça cesserait…

J'étais donc accoudée à la fenêtre à profiter du spectacle de l'aube tout en surveillant les zombies d'un œil distrait quand soudainement, ils ont tous tourné la tête vers la droite de la rue. Je voulais bien croire qu'ils avaient une ouïe plus développée que la mienne, aussi, je me suis penchée pour voir grâce aux jumelles dont j'étais équipée ce qui attirait leur attention. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps avant de voir une voiture rouler vers ici. Une décapotable rutilante.

Du côté passager, l'homme visait la rue par-dessus le pare-brise et dégommait tous les morts vivant sur leur passage avec un fusil à pompe pour ne pas abîmer leur belle voiture en les heurtant. Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient, j'ai vu qu'il y avait trois autres hommes à l'arrière, eux aussi armés. Ils n'avançaient pas très vite et ont fini pas s'arrêter. Les trois à l'arrière sont descendus, sont entrés dans une maison au hasard. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils comptaient y faire, mais ils ne voulaient certainement pas juste regarder. Quand ils sont ressorti, j'ai pus voir que certains avaient en main des objets précieux. Bijoux et autres babioles. Ils étaient là pour piller. C'était stupide dans la mesure où l'argent ne devait plus avoir une grande valeur par les temps qui couraient.

La voiture a redémarré et s'est ré arrêtée 200 mètres plus loin. Ils choisissaient au hasard, sans être méthodiques et si la maison en question était fermée, ils passaient à la suivante. Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment dangereux, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter en voyant des gens aussi bien armés se rapprocher de plus en plus. Ils ne semblaient pas se soucier du bruit qu'ils faisaient et quand un zombie s'approchait trop, ils lui tiraient une balle dans la tête. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'au-delà d'une certaine distance, leur précision baissait considérablement. Je me suis tournée pour secouer Fuyuki. Il s'est réveillé en sursaut et seule ma main sur sa bouche a étouffé le cri de surprise qu'il a lâché malgré lui. Je lui ai fait signe de se taire.

- Descend vérifier que la porte est bien fermée et qu'il est impossible d'entrer. Vite.

De mon côté, j'ai posé mon genou droit à terre près de la fenêtre, et j'ai calé mon coude gauche sur mon genou du même côté pour ne pas reculer si je devais tirer avant de mettre la cross de la mitraillette au creux de mon épaule droite. Je n'avais pas encore le doigt sur la détente, mais il n'était pas très loin. Je ne pensais pas réellement en avoir besoin. Mais s'ils insistaient pour entrer, j'abattrais les deux qui restaient dans la voiture en guise d'avertissement et de dissuasion. J'avais déjà tué. Je pouvais recommencer. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas de zombie cette fois.

Si nous devions en arriver là, se serait de toute façon eux ou nous et il était hors de question que je meure pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Mais ils étaient indéniablement mieux armés. Je voyais la lunette sur la carabine de celui qui était à côté du conducteur. Avec ça, savoir viser ou non n'avait plus autant d'importance. Il faudrait que je fasse mouche au premier coup en cas d'altercation.

J'étais tellement concentrée sur leur avancée que quand Fuyuki est revenu et m'a soufflé que la porte était close j'ai sursauté. Ça l'a fait rire et il a dû l'étouffer derrière sa main tandis que je lui jetais un regard noir. Une fois remis, il s'est emparé des jumelles que je lui tendais tandis que j'expliquais :

- Ils viennent juste pour piller, mais je préfère êtres prudente. Tu devrais aussi prendre un des pistolets que Genjiro et Dan ont récupérés dans les voitures des flics.

- Je ne sais pas tirer.

- Peu importe, je ne veux pas être la seule armée s'il faut qu'on tire. Ils ne sont pas très précis non plus.

- Je réveille les deux autres ?

- Non. S'ils passent sans qu'il y ait de problème, tu pourras aussi te recoucher en maudissant ma paranoïa et si on en vient aux armes, ils se réveilleront bien tous seuls.

Ma logique a paru lui convenir et il a tiré du sac où nous les y avions laissés, l'un des nouveaux pistolets en notre possession. Moi agenouillée et lui debout à moitié caché par le mur à côté de la fenêtre, nous avons guetté l'arrivée du groupe que j'avais repéré. Ils roulaient plus lentement que ce que je ne l'avais d'abord crû. Pourtant, la voiture de luxe dans laquelle ils circulaient pouvait certainement aller beaucoup plus vite. Ils se sont arrêtés juste devant la maison que nous occupions et je me suis tendu d'un coup. J'ai senti mon cœur se mettre à battre plus fort et je me suis crispée sur la mitraillette. Ça n'était pas bon. Je me suis forcée à me détendre et continuais à observer. Les trois chargés de piller se sont dirigés vers la maison d'en face. Peut être parce qu'elle était plus belle que la nôtre. Les zombies présents se rapprochaient de leur voiture et les deux restés à l'intérieur, le chauffeur tirant une arme d'à côté de lui, ils abattirent sans sourciller les morts vivants. Le bruit de la détonation et celui des balles broyant la face des monstres me fit grimacer. J'ai entendu les deux garçons encore endormis derrière moi se réveiller en sursaut, mais je n'avais pas de temps à leur accorder. Les passagers de la voiture encore présents venaient de nous repérer. Forcément, une femme qui pointe sur vous une mitraillette depuis une fenêtre ouverte, ça ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu. Mais ils n'avaient pas semblé aussi attentifs lors de leurs autres arrêts.

L'homme avait le crâne rasé et tatoué. C'était le seul de la voiture qui semblait être crédible dans le rôle de gros dur qui veut amasser facilement un max de thune. Les autres avaient l'air plus effrayés et devaient rester avec lui juste pour la sécurité. Il a lentement pivoté vers nous, mais comme ce geste engageait son fusil également, je me suis exclamée :

- Non !

Ma voix a résonné dans la rue, faisant plus de bruit que je ne l'aurais pensé. Ou alors j'avais parlé plus fort que je le croyais. Il s'est figé.

- Toi ou tes potes essayez de me mettre en joue de quelque manière que se soit et je vous bute, lui ai –je appris.

Laisser entendre que j'étais seule était une manière d'assurer mes arrières. S'ils pensaient que j'étais seule, je représenterais une menace moindre pour eux. Fuyuki toujours armé et juste à côté de moi pouvait passer comme un élément du rideau derrière lequel il se trouvait, mais j'étais certaine qu'il ne manquait rien de la scène qui se déroulait dehors.

- Prenez ce que vous voulez et poursuivez votre route alors rien ne vous arrivera.

Une équation simple qu'il sembla parfaitement piger. Comme il n'y avait pas de zombies trop menaçants dans l'immédiat, ils n'avaient pas d'excuse pour bouger son arme. Il y a eu un moment de silence, puis les trois autres sont revenus, les poches à nouveaux pleines et j'ai pus constater qu'ils mettaient le tout dans des sacs à leur pieds. Ils ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien, aussi ont –ils échangèrent des regards perplexes lorsque celui qui semblait être leur chef a déclaré :

- Tu pourrais venir avec nous. Une femme égaierait notre groupe, et en plus tu as l'air de savoir te défendre.

Il me prenait pour une conne ? "Égayer" ? Il voulait plutôt dire que si je venais je me ferais sauter comme une pute. Sans doute m'imaginait –il terrifiée et prête à tout pour me sentir en sécurité et c'est vrai qu'au premier abord ils représentaient une certaine sécurité.

- Non merci. Ma situation me convient.

- Tu es sûre ? Rester ici toute seule …

- Allez-vous-en ! l'ai-je coupé. Encore un mot et tu rejoindras tes ancêtres.

Ses lèvres se sont plissées comme s'il avait soudainement bu quelque chose de très amer et j'ai deviné qu'il n'avait pas aimé ni la menace, ni que je ne le laisse pas parler. J'ai raffermi ma prise sur l'arme et j'ai visé son torse. Il a dû sentir que j'étais à deux doigts de le descendre et il devait avoir vu le canon de mon arme bouger quand j'ajustais ma position. D'un signe, il a ordonné au chauffeur d'avancer. Je l'ai gardé dans ma ligne de tir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop loin pour que j'aie une chance de le toucher. J'ai alors pris une longue inspiration tremblante et je me suis redressée dans un silence de mort.

- On se barre, ai –je annoncé sans regarder les trois garçons. On fouille rapidement pour voir si on trouve quelque chose d'utile, puis on prend la première voiture qui viens et on s'en va loin d'ici.

- Tu crois qu'il va revenir ? m'a demandé Fuyuki qui était le seul à avoir suivit toute la scène.

- Oui. Exécution.

- Il faut aussi qu'on essaye de voir si on peut joindre quelqu'un aujourd'hui, m'a rappelé Genjiro.

On le faisait chaque matin et chaque soir à partir du téléphone de la maison dans laquelle on se trouvait. J'ai hoché la tête et chacun s'est mis en mouvement dans une certaine précipitation toutefois. Le réveil indiquait 5 heures du matin, nous allions partir beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude finalement.

Cette altercation arrivait juste au moment où on avait commencé à se détendre, et où on avait d'un commun accord décidé qu'on méritait cette détente. Comme une sorte d'avertissement. Se détendre pouvait à présent être fatal. J'ai marmonné pour moi-même tandis que je mettais du mien pour fouiller rapidement la maison. Nous avons trouvés deux talkie –walkie mais ils ne fonctionnaient pas. En ouvrant l'un d'eux, j'ai constaté que c'était parce qu'il manquait des piles. Je les ais fourrés dans un sac et décrétais le départ juste au moment ou Gen –kun a réussi à avoir quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà ! J'attends votre avis ^^_


	5. Des Médecins et des Morts

**Des médecins et des morts**

J'ai enfoncé une fois de plus la pédale d'accélérateur à fond et je me suis accrochée au volant. Jouer au bowling avec des morts en guise de quilles et une voiture à la place de la boule, ça n'était vraiment pas la meilleure transposition possible. On était secoués dans tous les sens, le capot à l'avant était dans un sale état et les essuie-glaces devaient fonctionner à plein régime pour que le sang ne repeigne pas entièrement le pare brise. Il y avait même de la fumée qui sortait du moteur, signe qu'il allait falloir qu'on change de voiture. Encore.

Ça faisait la 5ème en une heure. Pourquoi autant ? Je vous ai quitté la dernière fois en vous laissant sur les dents à propos de ce fameux coup de fil qui est finalement passé. Genjiro avait été malin sur le coup. Il avait appelé directement un numéro interne de l'université où il avait forcément plus de chance de tomber sur quelqu'un. Et c'était arrivé. Une fois la communication établie, il avait réussi à se faire passer son frère qui était bel et bien en vie. Ils avaient convenu qu'on les rejoigne là bas où ils étaient apparemment "super bien installés".

Mais du coup, c'était nous qui nous tapions la merde. Plus on se rapprochait de Todaï, le petit surnom de l'université de Tokyo, plus il y avait de zombies et plus les voitures flanchaient vite.

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Déjà la population en morts – vivants de notre lycée était étonnante si on comparait à ce qu'on trouvait dans les rues d'ordinaires. Mais alors la densité sur un campus d'université où autant de domaines d'études étaient rassemblés… Ça allait être de la pure folie. Et dire que je les y emmenais de mon plein grès.

On avait enfin un contact "ami" avec d'autres humains et il se trouvait que le frère de Genjiro était en fac de médecine. Seulement en deuxième année, mais on pouvait espérer qu'il y aurait des médecins là bas avec qui parler. Et on trouverait dans les hôpitaux universitaires tous les médicaments qu'on voudrait. Les maisons que nous avions visitées étaient tellement pauvres en la matière ! Je me voyais de toute façon mal lui refuser d'aller voir son frère après avoir tué sa copine…

- Il faudra que l'un d'entre vous apprenne à conduire aussi, ai – je dis en tournant brusquement à gauche les plaquant tous contre les portières.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si on trouve la voiture que je veux, je serais plus utile ailleurs que derrière un volant. Genjiro, idéalement, il faudrait que ça soit toi puisque tu ne veux pas te battre. J'aurais bien proposé Dan mais il a un problème de coordination au niveau des pieds.

- Très spirituel, a répliqué le concerné, ironique.

- Quoi ? ai – je grincé. On est en train d'aller se foutre dans un merdier impossible, il faut bien que j'essaye d'évacuer un peu la pression. Je ferais mieux une autre fois. On change de voiture.

J'ai brutalement freiné et tourné le volant. La voiture a pivoté à 360° sur elle-même, ménageant un espace suffisant pour qu'on ait un minimum de sécurité. J'ai sauté dehors la première. Genjiro a récupéré Dan sur ses épaules, lequel tenait à la main tout nos sacs tandis que Fuyuki s'encombrait du fauteuil.

J'avais atteint la voiture que j'avais repérée avant même qu'ils n'aient réussi à s'extirper complètement de l'ancienne. C'était une bagnole allemande, une grosse Mercedes. Elle était en travers de la route et j'aurais dû aller sur le trottoir pour pouvoir poursuivre mon chemin avec l'autre.

J'ai tiré une fois pour éloigner le zombie au niveau de la porte conducteur et j'ai ouvert rapidement celle –ci. L'odeur qui en est sortie était pestilentielle. Et c'était compréhensible. Il y avait un cadavre à l'intérieur. Une femme a en juger la longueur des cheveux et elle était en pleine phase de décomposition. J'ai senti un haut le cœur remonter, mais je me suis forcée à ravaler tout ça et à la tirer dehors, sans trop la regarder toutefois. Je n'avais pas le temps de vomir. C'était à moi d'être la plus rapide, puisque j'étais le chauffeur.

S'asseoir sur le siège ayant été occupé par un mort en décomposition avant n'est jamais agréable, mais comme on était quand même un poil pressé, je ne me suis pas posée deux fois la question. Pas le temps de faire ma mijaurée. La vitesse était notre seule atout, et notre seule chance de survivre.

J'ai prié pour que la voiture démarre et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Changer de voiture ainsi implique qu'on a une chance sur deux de tomber sur une qui a un pépin. Qui n'a plus d'essence où un problème quelconque, voir plus de clef sur le contact. J'ai abaissé les vitres pour qu'on ne s'asphyxie pas et j'ai enclenché la marche arrière pour me rapprocher de Fuyuki qui faisait le ménage pour laisser aux deux autres le temps de s'installer. Au bout de la 6ème fois, on était rodé. Un dernier coup et il s'est jeté à l'intérieur. J'ai repassé la marche avant et j'ai à nouveau foncé.

Il y avait 5 km à faire environs entre la maison d'où nous étions parti en trombe après la petite altercation de ce matin et l'université. Ça faisait quand même 2h qu'on était parti. Le temps qu'on a mis pour arriver proche de notre destination finale montre à lui seul combien ça a été compliqué...

Le premier choc avec un corps à près de 100 km/h m'a sembla extraordinairement doux dans cette voiture. Oui, je roulais aussi vite que ça en pleine ville. Ce qui rendait les tournants casse gueule et nous a laissé des bleus, mais ça n'était pas le moment de rouler comme une mémé cacochyme.

- On ne devrait plus être très loin, a estimé Genjiro quelques minutes après notre dernier changement de voiture.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait quand on arrive ? ai – je demandé. On fonce dedans avec la bagnole où on s'arrête et on y va à pied ?

- Le campus est très étendu et nous n'avons pas de temps, mieux vaut tenter le coup de la voiture, a suggéré Fuyuki.

- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas autant de zombies pour le reste de ta famille, ai – je grommelé à l'adresse de Genjiro à l'arrière.

- On aura pas à chercher mes parents, ils sont à l'étranger.

- Désolée, mais je crois que ça me soulage un peu.

Ça n'avait rien de drôle, mais ça l'a quand même fait rire. Une réaction nerveuse parmi tant d'autres. Ils n'ont même pas eu besoin de me dire quand nous sommes arrivés en vue du campus. C'était une structure qui se différenciait tout a fait du reste. J'ai quitté la route pour m'engager sur l'herbe.

C'est étrange de rouler sur autre chose que du bitume. On a l'impression que les pneus adhèrent moins bien et quand bien même l'herbe pousse sur un sol qui paraît complètement plat, il y avait des creux et des bosses. Bon, on ne roulait pas sur un terrain accidenté non plus, mais voilà.

Genjiro qui savait où se trouvaient les hôpitaux universitaires me guidait tant bien que mal parce que je devais faire des détours pour essayer de passer par les endroits les moins encombrés en zombies. Nous devions pouvoir repartir avec cette voiture. Je pensais qu'aucun de nous ne se faisait d'illusion : nous ne resterions pas ici et essayer de repartir à pied serait se jeter délibérément dans la gueule du loup en étant sûrs de se faire croquer.

- C'est ici, a soudainement annoncé Genjiro qui s'était penché entre les deux sièges avant pour me pointer le bâtiment droit devant nous du doigt.

- OK, je vais me garer et on y va à pied.

Ils ne m'ont pas demandé pourquoi je n'allais pas jusqu'à devant en voiture. C'était évident. On allait pas faire du bruit juste devant l'entrée du bâtiment où on allait entrer histoire de rameuter tous les zombies du coin et de se retrouver coincés. J'ai ralenti et je me suis arrêtée sous un arbre.

Nous sommes sorti aussi rapidement que si nous avions à nouveau dû changer de voiture. Cette fois –ci cependant Dan a retrouvé son fauteuil et j'ai laissé de côté mes armes à feu pour mon morceau de sécateur reconvertit en lance.

J'ai enfoncé la lame dans la gorge du zombie le plus proche et l'ai décapité à moitié. Le sang noir a jailli et m'a éclaboussé. Ils avaient beau être morts, ils avaient encore de la pression dans les veines. Je détestais ça d'ailleurs. Pas moyen de leur planter une lame sans être badigeonné de leur sang immonde.

Un deuxième coup et il a été décapité. Le temps de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital universitaire nous étions tous les quatre pleins de sang. Il y avait tellement d'ennemis que nous avons été obligés de rester très proches les uns des autres ce qui faisait que personne n'échappait aux projections, même Genjiro qui ne combattait pourtant pas.

Dan avait récupéré la deuxième partie du sécateur que j'avais dévissé dans la première maison et grâce au bras télescopique il arrivait à nous aider à dégager le chemin nécessaire pour son fauteuil. Il se sentait inutile alors je lui avais donné de quoi agir un peu. J'avais proposé de lui filer un pistolet, mais il avait vivement refusé.

Avec la force qu'il avait dans les bras, une fois qu'il avait planté le zombie avec la lame, il pouvait l'envoyer hors de sa route.

- Une fois qu'on sera à l'intérieur, a déclaré Genjiro d'une voix extrêmement calme alors que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas du tout, mon frère m'a dit que les deux premiers étages sont occupés par les zombies mais qu'ils ont réussi à leur faire barrage et que les étages du dessus sont sécurisés. Mais apparemment, il faudra emprunter l'ascenseur pour monter, les escaliers ont été condamnés.

- Hors de question que j'entre à l'aveugle dans un ascenseur, ai – je rétorqué. Quand on sera dedans, toi et Fuyuki vous allez prendre les escaliers et essayer de passer la barricade. Je prendrais l'ascenseur avec Dan quand vous me direz que vous êtes devant et que tout va bien. On utilisera les talkies. On n'a pas pris le risque de s'arrêter dans une station service pour trouver des piles si ça n'est pas pour les utiliser.

Je me suis demandée si depuis leurs étages sécurisés, ceux qui s'étaient réfugiés là nous regardaient progresser. Et si c'était le cas, s'ils allaient descendre nous aider ou pas. J'ai parié qu'on devrait se débrouiller tout seuls, et j'ai eu raison.

Les réfugiés ne devaient pas avoir eu à affronter ce que nous nous avons traversé pour arriver jusque là et pour rester en vie. Ils ne devaient pas être prêts à tuer pour vivre. Ils devaient tourner en rond là haut sans se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient eux même piégés. Quand ils manqueraient de nourriture où d'eau, ça allait devenir un tombeau et non plus un refuge salvateur. Ils étaient simplement en sursis.

Une fois entrée dans le bâtiment, j'ai refermé les battants de la porte et Fuyuki a porté avec Genjiro une rangée de sièges soudés entre eux depuis une salle d'attente pour la caler. Pendant ce temps, je suis partie en reconnaissance pour voir ce qui nous attendait à l'intérieur. Je ne suis cependant pas allée trop loin. Dans la première salle de consultation, j'ai trouvé un stéthoscope et une idée bizarre m'est venue. On se servait de ces trucs pour ouvrir des coffres forts, du moins dans les films, alors si je le mettais et plaquait l'autre bout sur une porte, est ce que je serais en mesure d'entendre de l'autre côté sans avoir besoin de l'ouvrir et donc de faire du bruit ?

Me disant que je ne perdrais rien à faire un test, je me suis dirigée vers la porte suivante. L'avantage dans les couloirs des hôpitaux, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de portes. Je n'ai rien entendu derrière la première, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de l'ouvrir avec précaution. La pièce était vide. Ça ne voulait cependant rien dire. Je ne pouvais pas savoir si ça marchait avant d'être tombée sur une pièce pleine de cadeaux empoisonnés.

Il a fallu attendre la 5ème porte pour que j'entende au travers de l'instrument médical un râle caractéristique. J'ai prudemment ouvert la pièce et effectivement un zombie en blouse blanche s'y trouvait. Il s'est jeté sur moi et je me suis écartée. Dans son élan, il s'est écrasé au sol et j'ai abattu ma lame sur sa nuque comme si j'avais eu une hache entre les mains. Il s'est immobilisé après un spasme et je suis retournée auprès de mes camarades avant que la flaque de sang ne touche le bout de mes bottes.

C'étaient des chaussures chaudes, mais les seules à ma taille et à l'épreuve du sang que j'avais trouvé dans la dernière maison que nous avions habités et j'étais extraordinairement à l'aise dedans. Elles étaient en cuir noir et plates, ce qui faisait que je n'étais pas gênée pour courir et en même temps, je combattais avec classe. Ne jamais négliger l'importance des chaussures pour une femme. Ma mère m'a un jour dit _"c'est avec de jolies chaussures qu'on va à de beaux endroits"._ Moi je dirais, c'est avec du cuir que je vais à la guerre.

Ces bottes, j'en parle alors que c'est un détail insignifiant parce que je les ais encore avec moi aujourd'hui. Elles ont été mes chaussures depuis ce moment là jusqu'à la fin de tout ça. Je ne me suis jamais plus sentie aussi complètement à l'aise dans d'autres chaussures.

- Tu as fini de t'amuser ? m'a demandé Fuyuki quand j'ai été assez proche pour entendre son chuchotement.

- On peut entendre à travers les portes avec ça. Je l'embarque. Et vous deux, vous montez à l'étage.

Les escaliers se trouvaient près de l'entrée et juste à côté des ascenseurs. Nous avons réglé les talkies sur le canal 81 et fait un essai. Dan, qui les avait bidouillés dans la voiture, avait fait du bon travail. Les deux garçons capables d'utiliser leurs pieds ont gravi les escaliers tandis que j'évaluais le nombre de morts –vivants qui se pressaient aux fenêtres et aux portes. C'était difficile à casser ce genre de chose à mains nues, mais avec la force de ces créatures, on ne savait pas à quoi on devait s'attendre.

J'étais soulagée qu'il n'y en ait pas autant à l'intérieur. Peut être qu'ils aimaient l'air frais et que pas conséquent ils étaient en grande majorité sortis à l'air libre ? Moi et mes théories fumeuses…

- Tu me reçois Dan ? a grésillé le talkie dans la main du concerné.

- Oui.

- Vous pouvez monter par l'ascenseur, il y a vraiment des humains normaux de l'autre côté.

J'ai appuyé sur le bouton et ai regardé la lumière au dessus des portes indiquer les étages jusqu'au niveau 0. Avec un "chting !" caractéristique, les portes se sont ouvertes et Dan a fait reculer son fauteuil dedans. Il s'était préalablement placé dos aux portes pour que le transfert soit plus facile. Je suis entrée à sa suite et les portes se sont refermées sur nous quand j'ai appuyé sur le 2.

J'ai mentalement noté qu'il y avait aussi un niveau sous terrain, sans doute réservé à la morgue. J'ai fais passer ma mitraillette depuis mon dos jusqu'à l'avant et j'ai attrapé la poignée, tout en posant l'autre main sur le canon pour qu'il reste pointé vers le sol.

- Tu fais quoi ? m'a demandé Dan.

- Tu vas trouver ça stupide.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je m'assure que nos prétendus "amis" de la faculté comprennent bien le rapport de force.

Il a agité son morceau de sécateur et je lui ai jeté un regard en biais.

- Tu es méfiante de nature où c'est venu avec tout ça ? a t -il finalement demandé.

- Quand on change d'école et de pays aussi souvent que moi, on finit par toujours être méfiant. Là, on entre dans un territoire qui n'est pas le notre et où tout le monde nous verra comme des gosses. Je veux que se soit clair pour eux : moi avoir flingue, moi vous buter si vous m'emmerdez.

- C'est parce que tu penses toujours au pire que tu fais un bon chef, et je pense que si un seul d'entre nous doit survivre, ce sera toi.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour argumenter, mais les portes se sont ouverts. Ça ne m'a pas empêchée de lui demander ce qu'il entendait exactement par là. Mais il n'a pas répondu. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui pouvait le conduire à penser ça. Si j'étais vraiment la dernière à survivre, ça n'aurait alors aucun intérêt d'être vivante.

Le couloir du 2ème étage était aussi blanc et semblait aussi aseptisé que le bas avant que je ne n'y passe et ne repeigne le sol en rouge. Fuyuki et Genjiro se tenaient de part et d'autres de l'ascenseur en compagnie d'une personne que je ne connaissais pas.

Dr Kimura, indiquait la plaque épinglée sur sa blouse au niveau de sa poitrine. Il avait les trais tirés et il a pâli quand il a vu ce que tenaient mes mains. Il est resté un moment figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés tout en fixant mon arme avant de se secouer. Un tremblement a parcouru son corps et un sourire a étiré ses lèvres.

- Bienvenus, a t –il dit à Dan et moi ce qui m'a fait penser qu'il devait avoir tenu le même discours aux deux autres un peu plus tôt. Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir. Vous avez dû vivre des moments difficiles, mais vous pourrez vous remettre ici en toute sécurité.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'en pensaient les autres, mais ça sonnait un peu creux. Ça me donnait l'impression qu'on allait se jeter sur nous comme des chiens enragés dès que nous aurions fait deux pas à l'intérieur. Et on était pas en toute sécurité. On était coincé dans un bâtiment cerné et à moitié envahi par des morts. Je ne comptais pas non plus me remettre de quoi que se soit puisque j'allais repartir le lendemain matin. Au plus tard. Ne surtout pas se laisser piéger par des paroles et un confort apparent. Le docteur s'est détourné et a pris la tête.

- Je n'aime pas trop cet accueil, a commenté Genjiro.

C'était le dernier de qui je me serais attendue à une telle remarque. Il avait toujours l'air tellement confiant, un peu naïf. Je pensais que quand Dan et moi arriverions à l'étage, il aurait déjà courut à la recherche de son frère. Son attitude prouvait que l'endroit était vraiment bizarre.

- Moi non plus, a confié Fuyuki. Sasha ? T'en dis quoi ?

- Que je n'aime pas cet endroit. Genjiro, si tu veux rester avec ton frère, tu peux, mais je m'en vais dès que la politesse le permet et qui m'aime me suive!

Avec un sourire je me suis engagée à la suite du médecin. Forcément, les trois autres m'ont suivie, mais je crains que ça n'ai pas voulu dire qu'ils m'aimaient bien…

Le docteur est entré dans une salle et nous nous sommes regroupés sur le seuil. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de personne et ils avaient tous une tête ahurie et semblaient à moitié drogué. Ils nous fixaient comme si nous étions des extraterrestres, et c'était peut être justifié.

Pour moi c'était eux qui semblaient être des extraterrestres… On aurait dit… je ne sais pas quoi, mais ils semblaient à côté de la plaque, peut –être s'étaient –ils vraiment drogués. Il y a de quoi faire dans un hôpital. J'ai un peu bougé le canon de mon arme dans leur direction, mais sans les menacer et ils se sont regroupés comme un troupeau de bêtes effrayées. Probablement tous incapables de surmonter l'état de choc dans lequel la situation les avait plongés.

- Ton frère est là ? ai –je demandé.

- Non.

- On change d'étage alors.

Ces gens me mettaient tous extrêmement mal à l'aise. Les autres se sont simplement détournés, mais moi j'ai reculé sans les lâcher du regard. J'avais l'impression qu'ils risquaient de me sauter dessus. C'est ce que font les animaux effrayés et acculés.

Mais ils n'ont pas fait mine de se lever où de nous suivre. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de leur dire de se presser dans les escaliers. On avait pénétré dans une maison de fou. Les survivants du troisième étage se trouvaient aussi tous regroupés à un endroit. Mais au moins au lieu d'être assit au sol, ils étaient sur des chaises où des lits rassemblés contre les murs. Ils ont aussi été plus expansifs en nous voyant. J'étais derrière les trois garçons, donc je n'ai pas bien vu puisqu'ils étaient tous plus grands que moi, mais il semblerait qu'un homme ai bondi en nous voyant avant de s'écrier :

- Ils vont tous nous contaminer !

Il a attrapé Dan à la gorge tellement vite qu'aucun de nous n'a pu réagir, pas même le concerné. Tout le monde s'est statufié et j'en ai profité pour donner un coup d'épaule à Fuyuki. Je m'étais attendue à un truc bizarre, puisque tout le monde paraissait fou. J'ai posé le canon de ma mitraillette sur la joue de l'homme et j'ai appuyé pour y enfoncer l'arme. Un éclat de peur s'est allumé dans son regard fou et j'ai poussé plus fort.

- Tu vas le lâcher où je t'éclate ta sale gueule de connard, l'ai – je menacé.

- Tu… n'oserais pas.

- Ah oui ? ai –je sifflé en plissant les yeux.

J'ai un moment cru moi – même qu'il ne s'agissait que de bluff de ma part. Je ne pouvais décemment pas abattre de sang froid quelqu'un en le regardant droit dans les yeux, hein ? Mais tandis que j'entendais Dan peiner à respirer devant moi, juste en dessous de mon arme, j'ai réalisé que si. Pour protéger les miens, je buterais sans hésiter un autre être humain. Plus tard, je gambergerais, je sentirais le contre coup, mais je ne le regretterais pas. Réaliser ça m'a fait vaciller une seconde, mais en même temps raffermit ma résolution.

- Je compte jusqu'à trois et si tu ne l'as pas lâché, je te tire une balle.

- Sasha… a chuchoté Genjiro à ma gauche, effrayé.

Mais il n'a pas essayé d'intervenir. Personne ne s'y est risqué alors que Fuyuki aurait juste eu à lui donner un bon coup sur la tête avec son sabre en bois histoire de l'assommer et que ça se finisse sans bain de sang. Genjiro aurait pu décaler le canon de mon arme.

Personne n'a bougé.

Le monde s'est soudainement réduit à moi et cet homme que je venais de rencontrer.

- Un.

J'ai vu un éclat d'intelligence s'allumer dans ses yeux noirs. Il évaluait les risques que je puisse faire ce que je disais. Mais il n'a pas desserré sa prise.

- Deux.

Il en est venu à la conclusion qu'il ne mourrait pas. La résolution s'est raffermi dans ses yeux et Dan a poussé un petit gémissement quand il a accentué encore sa pression qu'il avait auparavant un peu relâché sous ma menace.

Comment, lui, qui était encore plongé dans le monde d'Avant, que l'isolation ici semblait avoir prolongé et protégé, pouvait –il admettre qu'une lycéenne oserait appuyer sur la détente ?

- Trois.

J'ai tiré sans attendre. Peut être parce que j'avais juste peur de me dégonfler si je ne le faisais pas. Une brève rafale lui a traversé le crâne. C'était seulement la deuxième fois que j'utilisais cette mitraillette. Même en appuyant brièvement sur la détente, plusieurs balles partaient. C'était contrariant parce que j'en avais pas beaucoup. Mais comme c'est le principe de la mitraillette, je devais m'en accommoder. Il allait falloir que je me dégote un fusil à pompe.

L'homme a été projeté en arrière par la puissance de pénétration et est retombé au sol. Il était mort avant même de l'avoir touché. Dan a attrapé sa gorge à deux mains, toussant tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Le sang de l'homme a dégouliné le long de mon visage et j'ai pointé le canon vers les autres occupants de la pièce.

- Il y a d'autres adeptes de ma méthode de décontamination ? ai –je demandé d'une voix basse que je ne me serais jamais cru capable de produire.

Dans le silence de mort, je n'ai pas eu besoin de parler fort pour que tout le monde entende. Il y a eu un moment d'immobilité totale pendant que je passais en revu les visages à présent terrifiés des autres personnes présentes puis l'une d'elle a éclaté de rire.

Un rire moqueur et agaçant tout à fait incongru. Nous nous sommes tous tournés vers la femme qui l'a produit. Une belle femme, une beauté asiatique qui avait essayé de s'occidentaliser, ça se voyait au premier coup d'œil. Et c'était bien dommage, parce que je parierais qu'elle était beaucoup mieux avant de se faire débrider les yeux et teindre les cheveux.

Ils étaient blonds platines et c'était moche. Rien à voir avec la blondeur naturelle de Fuyuki. Elle s'est levée et j'ai pu voir qu'elle était habillée d'une jupe et d'un débardeur ainsi que de talon aiguille tellement haut que je me demande encore comment elle faisait pour marcher. Je me pète la gueule dès que je mets des talons plus haut que 4 ou 5 centimètres. Elle s'est approchée avec une sorte de grâce sur ses jambes de girafe et s'est plantée devant moi.

Je ne suis pas une fille très grande à la base, je fais un mètre soixante à peine et j'avais toujours eu l'impression d'être naine dans tous les pays où j'ai vécu, sauf au japon où curieusement je suis parfaitement dans la norme. Comme elle devait avoisiner le mètre soixante –dix sans les talons, elle frôlait le mètre quatre – vingt avec. Soit 20cm de plus que moi.

J'ai du me tordre le coup pour la regarder et j'ai immédiatement noté la couche de maquillage qu'elle avait sur le visage. Les filles qui faisaient ça me rebutaient totalement. Et en plus dans une période pareille ? Où avait –elle trouvé de quoi se peinturlurer de la sorte ?

- Tu es comme un chat sauvage, m'a t –elle dit de sa voix haut perchée, tu n'es pas dangereuse tant qu'on ne te provoque pas.

Elle a repoussé mon arme sur le côté et qu'elle ne me prenne pas au sérieux m'a mise en rogne plus que ça ne l'aurait dû. J'avais quand même gagné le droit d'être considérée comme une menace ! C'était de la provocation gratuite ce qu'elle faisait et j'avais bien envie d'y répondre quand bien même je me demandais d'où elle tirait un tel aplomb.

Si les rôles avaient été inversés, qu'elle avait eu le flingue et moi pas, je n'aurais jamais été aussi assurée. J'ai dégagé ma mitraillette et lui ai donné un coup dans le ventre avec, pas fort, mais juste assez pour qu'elle soit déséquilibrée sur ses échasses et j'ai répondu :

- Fais attention à tes paroles. Provoque encore un peu le chat sauvage et toi tu deviendras du gruyère.

Elle m'a renvoyé un regard méchant et menaçant. Elle n'avait pas apprécié ma répartie. Peu de gens devaient lui répondre, je pense. Si elle s'attendait à m'impressionner, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Je commençais à être blasée avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis quatre jours.

Genjiro a soudainement posé une de ses mains sur mon épaule et l'autre sur la mitraillette. Je lui ai jeté un regard étonné mais ai baissé l'arme comme il appuyait dessus.

- Je la connais, c'est Arisu la copine de mon frère, m' a t –il expliqué.

Hé bien ! J'ai espéré que son frère n'était pas un aussi gros connard que la copine en question ! Sinon, ça allait saigner.

* * *

_A suivre ..._


	6. Pluie de Sang sur l'hôpital des Morts

_Voilà le chapitre 6, avec un peu de retard !_

_Le chapitre de la semaine prochaine risque également d'arriver plus tard que samedi étant donné que je pars toute la semaine à Paris (je vais à la Japan Expo ! )_

_Bonne lecture:)_

* * *

**Pluie de Sang sur l'hôpital des Morts **

Depuis le coin de la salle que j'avais choisi, j'observais les gens. Je me suis assise par terre, ma mitraillette sur les genoux. Genjiro se trouvait non loin en compagnie de son frère et de la détestable copine de celui –ci. Fuyuki s'était assis à côté de moi et avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule, comme s'il était trop fatigué pour continuer à rester droit.

Depuis notre "poignée de main" le soir où le pont avait fini par être attaqué par les zombies notre degré d'entente avait peu à peu augmenté et ça ne m'a pas vraiment choqué qu'il vienne ainsi m'utiliser comme oreiller. Même si je savais qu'il n'avait pas fermé les yeux. Après ce que je venais de faire, ça n'était pas prudent. On nous jetait de fréquents coup d'œil comme on zieute un fou furieux qu'on craint de voir disjoncter à tout instant. Ces gens n'avaient pas compris que les fous ici, ça n'étaient pas nous quatre les pauvres nouveaux arrivants, mais eux tous.

- Ta gorge va mieux ? ai – je chuchoté à Dan à ma gauche.

- Je me remets.

On lui avait craintivement fait passer de la glace et une pommade mais son cou était tout rouge et je n'ai pas été surprise quand des bleus y sont apparus les heures suivantes.

- La prochaine fois, ne compte pas, tire tout de suite.

- Il fallait que je lui donne une occasion de se rétracter. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible.

Il a grogné, mais n'a pas répliqué. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait bien que je ne pouvais pas tirer tout de suite. Il fallait que les autres du groupe comprennent que le mort avait eu le choix. Et qu'il avait fait le mauvais.

J'ai appuyé ma joue sur les cheveux de Fuyuki un instant avant que mon regard ne retombe sur le quatrième membre de notre groupe. Il souriait et rigolait. Il semblait soulagé et plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en ma présence.

- Il a l'air content, ai – je dis.

- Genjiro est quelqu'un d'extrêmement joyeux et extraverti en général. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sombre et aussi déprimé que depuis qu'Hitomi est passée de l'autre côté.

- Quelle délicatesse. Tu aurais pu dire depuis que j'ai assassiné sa copine.

- Tu ne l'as pas assassinée, elle était déjà morte et zombifiée quand tu l'as achevée. Gen finira pas comprendre que c'était ce qu'elle aurait voulu et il deviendra ton meilleur ami en quelques minutes une fois que se sera fait. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps.

- Je pensais que tu m'en voulais aussi pour ça.

- Non, moi je t'en voulais parce que tu es une fille et que tu es meilleure que moi.

- Ça c'est de la franchise. Et je ne suis pas tout a fait d'accord…

- C'était stupide. L'admettre c'est au moins atténuer un peu ma bêtise.

J'allais répliquer quand Genjiro s'est relevé pour s'approcher. Son frère nous fixait et j'ai pu les comparer tous les deux. Genjiro était plus fin et semblait un peu plus gamin, ce qui était sans doute normal vu que l'autre était l'aîné. Le plus âgé portait aussi ses cheveux longs. Ces derniers étaient tressés et retombaient jusque dans ses reins. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme avec des mèches aussi longues. Ils étaient tous les deux mignons dans leur genre et se ressemblait vraiment comme deux frères le devraient. Pas comme moi et mon frère qui étions l'un blond aux yeux bleus et l'autre rousse aux yeux verts. Eux deux n'avaient pas de doute sur leur parenté, c'était clair. Le plus jeune des deux s'est assis en tailleur en face de moi et a eu l'air embêté.

- Laisse moi deviner, ai – je dis. Tu veux qu'on embarque ton frangin.

Avec un pauvre sourire, il a hoché la tête. J'ai un instant fermé les yeux, mais je les ai bien vite rouvert pour garder tout le monde dans mon champ de vision.

Dans notre situation, une personne en plus ne serait pas un handicape. Surtout un étudiant en médecine. J'ai juste espéré qu'il était pour qu'on tape sur les zombies et non pas un pacifiste de mes deux comme Genjiro. Et a 5 on tenait encore dans la plupart des voitures si on se serrait. Je tenais aussi mon deuxième conducteur du coup, ce qui nous ferait gagner le temps que j'aurais dû prendre pour apprendre à conduire à son petit frère. Mais il y avait quand même un détail qui me chiffonnait.

- Et _elle_ ?

S'ils allaient par paire, ce dont je ne doutais pas un instant, ça compliquerait tout. Et en plus je n'aimais pas cette fille. C'était une emmerdeuse finie et on n'avait pas besoin de plus d'emmerde qu'on en avait déjà. Il était évident dès notre premier échange de parole que l'antipathie était réciproque. Cette fois Genjiro a grimacé.

- Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop Arisu, mais Isamu refuse de partir sans elle. Cette femme est maléfique : il est comme le singe dans la paume de bouddha. Je n'arriverais pas à le faire changer d'avis.

- Et quant au fait de laisser les deux ici ?

Son regard a suffi à me dire ce qu'il pensait de cette idée et j'ai secoué la tête en soupirant. Je n'avais rien contre son frère, aussi j'allais accepter. La fille, si elle posait trop de problèmes, pouvait toujours rejoindre son collègue de tout a l'heure au pays des morts.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais face à face avec une version plus âgée de Genjiro. Arisu avait voulu s'incruster, mais finalement on avait réussi à la décoller de son copain. Combien vous pariez qu'elle avait senti qu'il était son ticket de sorti de l'hôpital des fous? Moi, j'aurais parié gros déjà à l'époque, aujourd'hui que je sais comment elle a fini, je mettrais toute ma fortune en jeu. Il ne fallait pas être aveugle pour comprendre. Quant à savoir ce que ce type lui trouvait… Je cherche toujours aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour, m'a dit Isamu en s'asseyant à côté de son frère. C'est toi le Chat Sauvage alors?

J'ai senti les majuscules au surnom débile que m'a donné Arisu comme si c'était mon nom de code, celui que j'utilisais comme chef. L'ironie dans l'histoire c'est que ce surnom me colle encore et toujours à la peau alors que c'est la personne que j'ai le plus détesté durant cette guerre qui me l'a donné.

Ça m'a brièvement fait lever les yeux au ciel.

- Mon vrai nom c'est Sasha Blake, je te serais gréée de m'appeler comme ça.

- Pas de problème Blake.

- Tu vas repartir avec nous. C'est bien ce que tu veux ?

- Oui. Je n'avais pas le courage de tracer mon chemin seul, mais la première occasion de quitter cet endroit est la bonne.

- Tu parais plus sain d'esprit que les autres, c'est déjà ça. Maintenant dis moi, tu insistes vraiment pour que ta copine vienne avec ?

- Elle reste, je reste.

- Ce concept là ne me pose pas de problème, lui ai – je franchement avoué. Mais il semblerait que ton frère désapprouve. Alors ça ne me laisse pas le choix, je vais emmener le bonus empoisonné avec. Tu as l'air d'un type bien, tu ne mérites pas qu'une… Tu ne mérites pas qu'elle gâche ta chance de sortie. Cependant, il va falloir comprendre que c'est moi qui commande.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Arisu c'était peu a peu approchée jusqu'à se retrouver à moins d'un mètre et donc à porté de voix, même si nous ne parlions pas fort. Rien de telle que de décider d'emmener deux personnes d'un groupe pour que tous les autres veuillent s'incruster dans le lot et c'était hors de question.

J'ai tourné mes yeux, que j'ai senti devenir totalement froids et inamicaux, vers elle pour répondre à sa question :

- Parce que c'est moi qui ais le flingue.

- Nous l'avons élue par un vote, a expliqué Dan avec plus de diplomatie. Elle a eu le droit à la majorité absolue.

- Nous sommes les plus âgés, c'est a nous de prendre les décisions importantes.

- Nous sommes ceux qui vous garderons en vie. C'est à ceux qui protègent, pas aux protégés de prendre les décisions, a vertement répliqué Fuyuki en prenant ma défense. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est dehors alors on ne va pas confier notre vie à des incompétents.

Elle lui a jeté un regard haineux avant de poursuivre :

- Je demande un nouveau vote. Vous étiez dans une situation désespérée, il fallait une mesure désespérée.

Ça m'a fait ricaner alors que ça n'avait rien de drôle. On n'était même pas encore sorti de l'hôpital qu'elle foutait déjà une merde diabolique. Ce genre de chose ça n'est pas commun, il faut avoir un don inné. Et quelque chose me soufflait qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas là.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles pas risquer de voir que ton autorité était illusoire et de courte durée ?

- Tu te leurres, ai – je répondu. Si tu veux être le chef, vas –y, tu l'es. Ça ne me pose pas de problème. N'oublie cependant pas que c'est ma voiture qui nous a emmené jusqu'ici et qu'il est impossible de quitter le campus à pied vu la densité de zombie.

- Et ? Si je commande, tu obéiras, point.

- Non, si tu commandes, je me lève et je me casse avec la voiture maintenant en n'emmenant que ceux qui seront d'accord pour t'abandonner là.

Elle a pâli d'un coup, même avec tout son maquillage ça s'est vu. Elle ne voulait pas du tout rester là. Quel argument pouvait – elle opposer à ça? Elle ne partirai pas vivante d'ici sans notre aide. Sans MON aide.

Je ne suis pas du genre à obéir bien sagement à un chef que je ne reconnais pas. J'ai la rébellion dans le sang comme diraient certaines personnes que je ne citerais pas.

- N'oublie pas que c'est nous qui vous tolérons et non le contraire. Nous sommes vos bouées dans cette tempête. Mais accédons à ta requête, refaisons un vote. Je vote pour moi en tant que chef.

- Pareil, a immédiatement annoncé Dan.

- Idem, a renchéri Fuyuki en jouant distraitement avec son katana en bois.

Nous étions 6 à présent, ça faisait donc la moitié pour moi. Genjiro s'est gratté la tête, l'air embêté, avant de dire :

- La situation est stupide. Il a toujours été entendu que tu resterais à la tête du groupe Sasha. Isamu ?

- Je n'ai jamais songé à remettre en cause la hiérarchie établie. Je ne suis pas plus un décideur que mon frère. Blake a mon soutient. Chérie ?

La femme en question s'est levée, a donné une claque sévère à l'arrière de la tête de son copain et s'en est allée. Sasha : 1, Arisu : 0. Je remportai la première manche. J'étais contente qu'elle parte bouder loin de mon air.

- Merci, ai – je dit aux hommes.

Je me suis levée et j'ai immédiatement senti une tension dans la pièce. Les discussions qui avaient fini pas reprendre au sein du groupe venaient de s'arrêter. Ça me donnait l'impression d'être le grand méchant loup au milieu de la bergerie. Mais finalement, ça ne m'agaçais plus autant qu'avant.

J'aimais ce petit sentiment de supériorité que ça me donnait. J'aimais l'impression d'être dangereuse que ça me renvoyait. J'ai retenu le sourire incongru que ces sentiments ont failli faire naître sur mes lèvres et j'ai quitté la pièce en jetant mon sac sur mon épaule. Il y avait tous les autres pistolets que nous avions en notre possession plus les deux grenades dedans.

J'avais d'abord songé à garder un seul pistolet et récupérer toutes les munitions des autres, mais ça prenait plus de temps de recharger les colts qu'utilisaient la police japonaise que de jeter celui qui était vide pour en attraper un nouveau. Donc, je préférais porter le poids des armes et aller plus vite si jamais j'avais besoin d'en user.

J'ai visité les pièces de l'étage avant de m'arrêter dans l'une d'elles où étaient entreposé le matériel médical. Il y avait une table avec suffisamment de chaise, un lavabo, un distributeur dévalisé et surtout des armoires pleines de choses utiles.

J'ai posé mon sac dans un coin et j'ai vu qu'Isamu nous avait suivi. Il me semblait bien avoir entendu son cadet l'appeler pour qu'il nous suive. Parce que les membres les plus anciens de mon équipe m'avaient emboîté le pas sans se poser de question. Ça marquait bien le "eux" et "nous".

En revanche Arisu n'avait pas suivi. Tant mieux, ça m'aurait fait chier, mais d'un autre côté, ça montrait clairement qu'elle ne comptait pas faire parti du "nous". C'était son problème, mais je ne la laisserais pas écarter son copain et Genjiro y veillerait également. Je me suis tournée vers les armoires en demandant :

- Isamu, de quoi aurait –on besoin en première urgence ?

- Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom…

- On a convenu de le faire, a expliqué Dan qui s'était posté à la fenêtre. Ça renforce les liens de groupe et on en a besoin. Et t'appeler par ton nom de famille sèmerait la confusion vu que vous êtes maintenant deux à porter le même nom. Tu t'y feras. Et on sera bien vite assez proche les uns des autres pour que tu ne trouves plus ça étrange.

Le plus âgé n'a pas argumenté. Il avait dit plus tôt qu'il n'était pas un décideur et je me rendais compte à quel point. Il s'est rangé à l'idée sans problème et est venu près de moi pour qu'on réfléchisse à la question que je venais de lui poser. Lui tout seul, ça aurait été un bonheur de le compter comme nouveau membre du groupe.

Il y avait dans la pièce un sac orange dans lequel nous avons mis tout ce qui semblait utile. Bandages, seringues, nécessaire pour recoudre et faire des attelles et quelques autres trucs. Ça serait la charge d'Isamu qui devenait du coup notre médecin attitré.

Après, il a fallu décider laquelle de nos familles on allait retrouver. La mienne n'était pas forcément une urgence dans la mesure où les ambassades devaient disposer d'un système d'évacuation efficace. Du moins je m'accrochais à cette idée. Je me suis rendue compte que je ne savais rien du métier de mes parents et des endroits où ils l'exerçaient. Il fallait une zombification massive pour que je le remarque, c'était d'une stupidité monumentale.

Après délibération, nous avons décidé de nous rendre chez le grand père de Fuyuki qui tenait un dojo près d'un jardin impérial dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom. Je lui ai fait une remarque désobligeante quant au fait que nous étions beaucoup plus proche du dojo en question que de l'université et qu'il aurait bien fait de nous le faire remarquer au lieu de nous obliger à revenir presque entièrement sur nos pas.

Il a eu le bon goût de paraître embarrassé, mais n'a pas du tout semblé contrit. Je suis sûre qu'il savait que je n'étais pas vraiment aussi en colère que je voulais en donner l'impression.

Peu importait si on faisait des allés-retours du moment qu'au final on voyait tout le monde sain et sauf. Et ça n'était pas comme si on avait mieux à faire où autre chose de prévu dans notre emploi du temps. Au moins, ça nous empêchait de rester inactif.

Comme midi approchait et que je commençais à avoir faim, je me suis tournée vers Genjiro, lequel a levé les yeux au ciel avant de sortir des ramens instantanés de son sac et vu qu'il y avait un micro onde dans un coin de la pièce c'était parfais. Il en avait prévu assez pour que son frère y ait droit aussi et si Arisu s'était ramenée à ce moment là, elle n'aurait rien eu. Si ça, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas censée se trouver là !

- Je n'ai rien de prévu pour ce soir, m'a averti Genjiro.

- Je n'avais pas précisé qu'on passerait certainement une nuit sur place ? me suis – je étonnée.

- Si, m'a répondu Dan.

- Mais j'étais persuadé que tu ne voudrais pas rester plus que nécessaire ici, s'est défendu celui censé assurer notre subsistance. Et il n'est pas nécessaire d'attendre demain.

- C'est sûr que si on a plus rien à manger, je ne vais pas attendre sagement ici.

En même temps que je disais ça, j'ai réalisé que de toute façon je n'aurais pas tenu encore plus d'une heure dans l'atmosphère étouffante de l'hôpital universitaire. Inconsciemment, j'avais déjà décidé de me faire la malle. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le manque de provision. Je ne pourrais pas me reposer ici : le lieu ne me donnait pas l'impression qu'on était relativement en sécurité au contraire des maisons que nous utilisions.

Notamment à cause de tous ces gens qui je ne connaissais pas et qui semblaient prêts à tout. Remuant mes ramens dans leur pot, j'ai mis en place notre sortie dans ma tête.

Genjiro et Dan prendraient l'ascenseur avec les deux nouveaux membres de notre groupe. Je descendrais faire le ménage avec Fuyuki. J'avais envisagé de laisser une arme à feu à Isamu, mais j'avais peur d'Arisu en profite pour abattre Dan. Ça n'était pas dans son intérêt de faire ça, mais ma paranoïa me disait le contraire.

Une fois en bas, je pouvais imaginer que les zombies bloqués par les portes que nous avions condamnées en entrant se seraient désintéressés de l'endroit redevenu silencieux. Il faudrait qu'on coure jusqu'à la voiture. Je reprendrais le chemin que nous avions emprunté à l'allée et ne m'arrêterais pas avant soit d'avoir quitté le quartier où les zombies étaient en si grande densité soit d'avoir atteint le dojo du grand père de Fuyuki.

Je préférais la première option. Il me semblait que la Mercedès rutilante était presque à sec de carburant. Je m'en étais rendue compte quand nous étions déjà bien engagés dans le campus et qu'il n'y avait plus de voiture en vue.

- On part d'ici une heure, ai – je annoncé après avoir jeté mon pot de ramen vide. Quelqu'un va chercher Arisu ?

Isamu s'est porté volontaire. Si j'avais un instant cru qu'il l'abandonnerait finalement, je n'aurais pas posé cette question qui m'a d'ailleurs attiré des regards étonnés des trois hommes qui me connaissaient le mieux. La bimbo s'est fait suffisamment désirer pour que mes bonnes résolutions, à savoir essayer de ne pas l'agresser immédiatement, s'envolent.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? m'a t -elle demandé à son arrivée. Je ne suis pas une servante que tu peux convoquer à ta guise.

- On va devoir courir jusqu'à la voiture et avec tes talons de 12 tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Parle pour toi, moi je sais marcher avec.

- Marcher je n'en doute pas, courir si. Tu vas devoir abandonner tes chaussures ici.

- Quoi ? s'est t – elle indignée. Ce sont des chaussures de marques !

- On va à la guerre, pas à un défilé de mode. Si ça ne te conviens pas, ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Ça deviens le notre à tous, a Dan tempéré. Tu as décidé de l'emmener même si ça ne te plaît pas alors mets –y du tien.

J'ai soupiré. Il avait raison bien entendu. J'avais tendance à céder rapidement à la colère quand on me faisait chier et j'avais décidé que quoi qu'elle fasse, ça m'embêterait. Dan a un pragmatisme et un calme qui semblait à toute épreuve, j'étais contente qu'il soit là. Finalement, j'ai réussi à trouver un compromis.

- Tu veux garder tes chaussures ? Très bien, mais avant tu vas me les confier deux minutes.

- Pour que tu les jettes par la fenêtre ? Non merci. Je ne suis pas stupide.

- Je te les redonnerais, ai - je promis. Sinon c'est moi qui me jette par la fenêtre.

Il a fallu batailler, pour quelque chose d'immensément stupide en plus, mais j'ai fini par avoir en main ses deux pompes. Avec un soupire, j'ai attrapé le talon dans une main et le reste de la chaussure dans l'autre avant de tirer. Le talon déjà bien éprouvé, elle devait les mettre souvent, a cassé net transformant les chaussures à talon en chaussures plates beaucoup mieux adaptées à mon plan de sortie. Arisu a gémi comme si je venais de lui arracher une jambe et c'est limite si elle ne s'est pas mise à pleurer.

- Elles m'ont coûté une fortune.

- Ta fortune est toujours à tes pieds, mais cette fois elle ne causera pas ta mort. Tu devrais me remercier.

Bien sûr, elle ne l'a pas fait et m'a gratifié d'un geste extrêmement impoli de la main. Nous allions être les deux meilleures amies du monde toute les deux, il était évident que nous avions accroché. Malgré ses simagrées, nous sommes effectivement parti au bout d'une heure. Enfin, nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'ascenseur et les escaliers au bout d'une heure.

Nous sommes repassé devant la salle où se trouvaient tous les autres et je n'ai pas eu besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'ils s'étaient tous levés pour nous observer. J'ai décidé de descendre Dan au 2ème étage par les escaliers au lieu de le laisser là haut le temps que se soit sécurisé en bas. Après tout on avait quand même essayé de le tuer une fois. Et les pensionnaires du deuxième étages me paraissaient plus inoffensifs que ceux du 3ème. Je ne préférais pas imaginer ceux des étages encore plus haut, s'il y avait des gens.

J'ai jeté un dernier regard aux 4 membres du groupe qui resteraient devant l'ascenseur en attendant que le rez-de-chaussée soit praticable. L'escalier avait été totalement condamné. Il fallait enjamber la barrière de sécurité et passer au dessus du vide pour accéder au reste. Heureusement, je ne suis pas sujette aux vertiges, contrairement à Fuyuki qui ne semblait pas très rassuré en faisant ça. Mais dès qu'il a été de retour sur les marches, il était comme neuf. Pas besoin de m'inquiéter sur son état juste avant le combat.

L'état du rez-de-chaussée a de loin dépassé mes prévisions. La porte et les sièges en banc avaient été éclatés et l'espace était encombré de morts vivants. Comme s'ils sentaient qu'on allait revenir rapidement et qu'on leur fournirait leur pesant de chaire fraîche.

J'ai fait signe à Fuyuki et nous sommes remonté jusqu'au premier palier de l'escalier, loin de leurs oreilles. Pas besoin de leur faire savoir qu'on était là. il a informé le reste de notre petit groupe de ce qu'il se passait pendant que je réfléchissait. Mon regard est tombé sur le boîtier rouge destiné à déclencher l'alarme incendie et j'ai eu une idée. J'ai tendu la main pour qu'on me passe le talkie.

- Isamu, tu sais s'il y a des gens dans les bâtiments d'à côté ?

- Il n'y en a pas d'après ce que je sais.

- Bougez pas de là, on va faire diversion.

- C'est-à-dire ? m'a demandé Fuyuki conscient qu'il faisait parti du 'on'.

- On va aller vers un des bâtiments d'à côté et allumer l'alarme incendie. Avec le potin que ça fait, ça va forcément attirer les zombies. Ceux qui sont là changeront de cap et ça couvrira même peut être notre départ en voiture.

Il m'a fixé quelques secondes, l'air de se demander si j'étais devenue folle ou pas.

- Tu es sérieuse ? a t –il finalement demandé.

- Oui.

- Tu pense que ça a une chance de fonctionner sans qu'on ne meure ?

- Je n'en sais rien, ai –je répondu le plus honnêtement du monde.

Nouveau silence. Plus marqué cette fois. Avant qu'il ne se saisisse de son sabre. Il marchait avec moi. Avec un sourire, je me suis détournée pour dévaler les escaliers. J'ai dégainé le colt que j'avais prévu d'utiliser mais je n'ai pas tiré avant que nous ne nous soyons tous les deux sortis.

Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre compte de comment on se sent entouré de zombies. Comme un morceau de gruyère dans une cage de souries affamées. De souries zombies pour être plus précise. Ils ne vous voient pas mais au milieu d'un troupeau ça ne fait aucune différence et leurs yeux morts sont effrayants. On se sent réellement piégé. Alors on peut soit rester immobile soit se défendre.

J'avais déjà dépassé depuis longtemps la réaction de stupeur et d'immobilisme et c'est ce qui m'a permis de ne pas rester paniquée et tétanisée face à tous ces morts. Si Fuyuki et moi n'avions pas déjà vécu ce que nous avions vécu, on serait mort. Je ne l'ai pas compris sur le coup, mais plus tard bien plus tard, quand j'ai repensé à la situation.

Il fallait tracer notre chemin le plus vite possible, sans m'arrêter. Juste écarter les zombies. A Fuyuki de me suivre. Il y avait tellement de monstre que je n'ai avancé que très difficilement et j'en ai été réduite à marcher et à lutter pour chaque mètre. Même passif, ils semblaient ancrés dans le sol, et ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir coopérer.

Les bâtiments n'étaient pas très éloignés, mais la distance m'a paru phénoménale. Je tranchais les visages et les gorges grisâtres, je jouais des coudes pour écarter les bras et les mains qui se tendaient pour me chopper. Toute seule, je n'aurais jamais atteint le but que je m'étais fixé.

Au bout de quelques minutes au lieu de travailler chacun de notre côté Fuyuki et moi avons fini par nous allier. On avait déjà combattu de front ensemble, mais jamais dans une situation qui semblait aussi désespérée. Pourtant on s'y était engagé de notre plein gré, beaucoup trop confiant en nos capacités. C'était ça le piège. Se croire capable de tout alors qu'on était juste des adolescents.

Bref, on s'est mis à travailler en équipe. Pendant que l' un frappais, l'autre avançait et défendait. Ensemble, ça allait beaucoup mieux. Deux paires d'yeux, deux paires de bras, deux vigilances et un katana qui avait beau être en bois mais frappait avec une précision diabolique et une puissance qui ne semblait pas faiblir. Malgré la situation, je me suis surprise à être plus impressionnée que je ne l'avais jamais été par quelqu'un. Dans l'action, aussi proche de lui je pouvais apprécier son art. C'était bien le champion national de kendo.

Une fois arrivé au bâtiment que j'avais choisi, j'ai donné un dernier coup de sécateur avant de casser la vitre de l'alarme avec la poignée de mon arme puis d'enfoncer le bouton.

Le bruit nous a assourdi tous les deux mais a eu l'effet immédiat de stopper les assauts des zombies. C'était presque comique de voir ces monstres s'arrêter et lever leurs mollement têtes vers le plafond avec l'air ahuri. Nous sommes aussi restés un instant immobiles, haletants, la sueur coulant sur nos fronts.

Puis j'ai ouvert une fenêtre puisque la porte était prise d'assaut et nous avons sauté à l'extérieur. Revenir à l'hôpital fut plus facile et plus court, mais nous étions à bout de souffle. Une fois raconté, ça a l'air simple. Mais c'est épuisé. S'il y avait eu un nouvel assaut à ce moment là, on aurait sans doute été dépassé.

Dans le bâtiment où attendait le reste de notre groupe, il ne restait que deux monstres à abattre avant de pouvoir donner le top départ. Le temps que l'ascenseur n'arrive, j'ai sorti les clefs de la voiture.

- Vous êtes fous… complètement tarés … m'a dit Genjiro qui fut le seul à parler.

Dan a néanmoins levé le pouce dans ma direction avant de foncer vers la sortie avec son fauteuil. Isamu semblait avoir avalé de travers et avait pâlit. Il était certainement du même avis que son frère et c'était la première fois qu'il devait voir ça. Arisu était dans le même état que son copain, mais en me voyant, elle s'est cru obligée d'avoir l'air hautaine et blasée. Ça aurait été plus crédible si ses mains n'avaient pas assez tremblé pour que je le remarque. Elle avait la trouille de sortir.

- Fuyuki, tu n'as pas été mordu, j'espère ?

- Non chef.

- Tant mieux. Te perdre à ce stade de la partie aurait été extrêmement déplaisant.

- Tu te crois dans un jeu vidéo ?

- Il y a beaucoup de jeux vidéo où il faut buter des zombies.

- Je ne les regarderais plus jamais de la même manière.

J'ai souri en secouant la tête et nous avons fermé la marche. Genjiro n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à s'engager dehors en poussant Dan devant lui vers la voiture. Les deux autres étaient plus craintifs, mais quand ils ont vu que les éclaireurs se déplaçaient sans problèmes, ils se sont aussi élancés. J'ai ouvert la voiture et tout le monde a embarqué, sauf Dan qui fixait les zombies en train de s'amasser au même endroit avec un air songeur.

- A quoi penses –tu ? ai – je demandé.

- Ces gens ne redeviendront jamais normaux, n'est ce pas ?

- Vu qu'ils sont morts, je suppose que non. Si le truc qui les anime disparaît, ils redeviendront de simples cadavres.

- Donc, ils représentent juste une menace et rien d'autre.

- Ou veux –tu en venir ? On est relativement pressés, tu sais ?

- J'étais en train de me dire que tu pourrais lancer une des deux grenades en notre possession là dedans histoire d'en éliminer un paquet.

Interloquée, j'ai interrompu le mouvement que j'avais amorcé pour m'emparer du fauteuil et l'amener jusqu'à sa place dans la voiture. Son raisonnement était simple et tout a fait valable. Ces cadavres ne redeviendraient jamais des personnes à part entière.

- Tu trouve ça stupide ?

- C'est une idée géniale ! ma suis – je exclamée. Monte dans la voiture.

J'ai ouvert la porte du côté conducteur et y ai posé mon sac avant d'en sortir la boite contenant nos armes les plus dangereuses. Les deux garçons qui l'avaient déjà vu froncèrent les sourcils.

- Vous êtes malades de transporter des trucs pareil ?! s'est écriée Arisu en reconnaissant ce que je prenais en main.

- Tu vas faire quoi avec ça ? a demandé Isamu au bord de la nausée.

- Tu verras.

J'ai pris le temps de bien caler la boite à présent à moitié vide au fond de mon sac que j'ai passé à Dan pour libérer mon siège. Il m'a fixé droit dans les yeux et m'a conseillé d'une voix extrêmement sérieuse :

- C'est une vieille grenade. Dès que tu l'as dégoupillée, jette la immédiatement, ne perd pas de temps à viser. Le retard sera peut être écourté du fait de son âge et ce n'est pas le moment que tu meurs.

- J'en prend note, ai – je grimacé.

Quand je me suis approchée de l'endroit où tous les zombies se rassemblaient, j'avais l'impression que l'engin de destruction dans ma main pesait une tonne. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre de plus en plus fort, à cogner ma cage thoracique comme s'il voulait en sortir.

Il y avait du bruit aux alentours, le râle des monstres, l'alarme incendie, mais je n'entendais que mon propre pouls. Il battait fort à mes oreilles, mais il n'a pas accéléré, il est resté excessivement calme.

Être trop lente à lancer la grenade serait aussi mal que d'être trop rapide. Je me suis arrêtée à environs 10 mètres des murs et j'ai pris le temps de choisir où j'allais la lancer. Mon choix s'est porté sur la porte. La fenêtre aurait été plus facile, mais plus loin du gros de la masse.

Je sentais le regard des autres sur mon dos et ma nuque. Je me demandais s'ils retenaient leur souffle. J'ai levé ma main gauche qui tenait la grenade et j'ai passé mon doigt dans la goupille sans l'enlever. J'ai pris une seconde pour envisager le fait qu'elle pourrait m'exploser dans les mains avant de tirer. Elle fut plus facile à dégoupillée que je ne le pensais et j'en ai été déséquilibrée. Je m'étais préparée à devoir lutter. Je me suis toutefois très vite remise et l'ai jeté de toutes mes forces.

Je n'ai jamais été douée pour lancer quoi que se soit avec précision. J'aurais pu choisir un des garçons pour le faire alors. Je n'y ai cependant pas un instant pensé et ils ne s'étaient pas proposés. Ces grenades, c'était ma responsabilité.

Croyez le où non, la grenade a volé droit vers la porte, passant par-dessus la tête des monstres et est entrée dans le hall du bâtiment. J'en suis restée hébétée.

- Sasha ! a hurlé Fuyuki. Cours !

Vous savez quoi ? S'il ne me l'avait pas dit, je serais restée là, immobile à attendre qu'elle me pète à la tête. J'avais prévu de me détourner et de courir sans regarder si j'avais envoyé la grenade au bon endroit. Et bien sûr, je ne l'avais pas fait.

Son cri a été une sorte de réveil, comme si je m'étais enfoncée dans un état de semi conscience qui ne réalisait pas qu'à 10 mètres je risquais presque aussi gros que les zombies. Il m'a semblé que ça me prenait une éternité de me retourner et de commencer à courir. J'étais plus loin de la voiture que je ne le pensais.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire trois pas que l'explosion a retenti. Le souffle m'a projeté au sol et je me suis instinctivement recroquevillée, avec les bras au dessus de la tête.

Des gouttes sont retombées sur ma peau et un truc dur a heurté mon dos avant de rebondir plus loin. Quand j' ai osé regarder, j'ai réalisé d'où venaient les gouttes. Il pleuvait du sang froid et des morceaux d'humains. Ce qui avait heurté mon dos n'était rien d'autre qu'un bras gris arraché et la tête de l'os normalement attachée à l'épaule était blanche et luisante. Je vous promet que ce bras bougeait encore, même séparé du corps, un peu comme les pattes d'une araignées bougent quand on les arrache où qu'une poule décapitée se met à courir.

J'ai observé le tout avec une sorte de fascination morbide que je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir. J'ai fini par jeter un coup d'œil au bâtiment. Il était entouré de poussière et les murs avaient été soufflés. Certains morceaux tenaient encore mais il n'empêche que je me demandais comment le tout restait debout avec la moitié de ses murs porteurs en moins. De longues fissures montaient vers les étages supérieurs.

Et sur un rayon d'une dizaine de mètre autours, le sol était rouge. Entièrement repeint de sang. J'ai gravé la scène dans ma mémoire et me suis détournée. Fuyuki était debout à côté de la voiture, l'air prêt à venir me chercher si jamais, et y est entré en voyant que je revenais rapidement vers eux.

Aux fenêtres de l'hôpital, nous avions rassemblés un publique digne d'un concert d'une rock star. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'exprimaient leur visage, mais sans doute de l'horreur. Me sentant d'une humeur particulièrement bonne, j'ai levé vers eux une main et repliant les autres doigts, je gardais juste le majeur levé. J'avais pensé faire le V de la victoire, mais finalement c'était ça qui était spontanément sorti sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Mais ça n'a aucune importance.

J'ai démarré en trombe et nous avons quitté ce campus de fous.

* * *

_A suivre ... _

_(N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont aussi là pour me signaler que mon français laisse à désirer et qu'il y a des fautes. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en relisant le premier chapitre de cette fic. )_


	7. La pêche aux Morts

_Salut mon vieux **Elarim **:) Contente que tu ai pris le temps de poster cette review !Alors je vais aussi prendre du mien pour répondre point par point :)  
_

_Alors pour commencer, le style : concernant cette histoire de phrases courtes et longues, c'était absolument voulu. Je suis ravie de voir que j'ai réussi à faire ressortir ce que je voulais ! Pour savoir comment ça va progresser, il n'y a qu'une seule solution : lire la suite. Je suis aussi contente que tu trouves ça claire. _

_Pour tout t'avouer, quand j'ai relue pour la première fois cette histoire dans l'intention de la publier (au départ, ça devait juste rester un délire perso), c'était beaucoup plus confus, et j'ai galéré à mort pour essayer de la rendre potable. _

_Pour les fautes... Je ne peux rien faire de plus que de m'excuser platement. J'étais beaucoup plus forte en français avant de commencer à écrire sur ordinateur et à m'appuyer un peu trop sur les correcteurs automatiques... Promis, je relirais tout mes chapitres et je corrigerais mes fautes (et j'éviterais de la faire à 23h le soir, histoire d'être encore suffisamment réveillée pour que se soit efficace. Oui, généralement, je le fais à cette heure – ci -.-'' Ça explique peut -être en partie certaines fautes XD). _

_Merci de te proposer pour être mon bêta – lecteur, mais je préfère me débrouiller sans ( sous entendu que généralement, mes chapitres ne sont jamais prêts avant de samedi midi pour être posté euh... le samedi dans l'après – midi ). Je serais incapable de te les donner deux jours en avance. _

_Ensuite, tu parles des gens qui attendaient aux ponts, dans leur voitures, bien stupidement. Moi, je suis d'accord : ils auraient mieux fait d'abandonner leur voiture. Mais où aller après ? Et puis, je te rappel que je suis en partie le scénario du manga Highschool of the Dead (vu que je l'ai posté dans cette section) et que dans le manga, les gens restent effectivement en grande partie dans leur voiture... Aussi stupide que ce soit._

_Et pour finir, Sasha. J'en ai volontairement fait quelqu'un d'assez froid. Ça n'est pas du vécu, mais je pense que quand on a changé de pays et d'école aussi souvent qu'elle, on finit automatiquement par être (au moins un peu) comme ça. _

_Tu dis, qu'elle n'a pas essayé de communiquer avec les zombies. Je vais répondre que c'est normal. Si tu relies le chapitre 1, c'est Dan qui s'en est chargé, juste devant elle et qui a constaté que ça ne servait à rien. Et avant de tuer son premier zombie, elle a commencé par lui filer un coup de chaise monumental qui aurait mis au tapis n'importe qui, encore un tant soit peu humain, qui aurai tenté une mauvaise blague. Ou lui aurait au moins fait hurler « mais t'es complètement malade ! »,_

_Allez, je vais m'auto – citer pour le plaisir (non à part ça, je n'ai pas la grosse tête XD): « _Je lui ai donné un coup de chaise dans les côtes, lui en cassant quelques unes au passage, et le projetant loin de moi. Je haletais de peur, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il avait eu son compte. Alors même que cette pensée m'a effleurée, il se redressait comme si de rien n'était. Et il s'est à nouveau dirigé vers moi. J'ai resserré ma prise sur la chaise et avec un cri de guerre, je lui ai envoyé les pieds métalliques dans la figure. Ça n'a pas suffit. Il a reculé d'un pas, la face éclatée, mais encore vivant, encore debout. C'est là que j'ai commencé à paniquer et je l'ai frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol et qu'il ne reste de sa tête que de la bouillie rouge d'os, de cervelle et de sang_. » Et je crois que dire qu'elle a tué « sans sourciller » c'est un peu exagéré. Mais c'est mon avis personnel. _

_Et je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais dans les zombies walk, il y a des gens qui sont là pour jouer les « victimes » des zombies, c'est prévu dans l'organisation. Ça a été mis en place parce que les zombies s'en prenaient à n'importe qui et que ça posait des problèmes dans les deux camps (certaines victimes n'appréciant pas du tout d'être prises comme telle)._

_Voilà, je pense que j'en ai assez dit. C'est pas tout, mais le chapitre attend ! Bref, merci pour ta review, j'espère avoir répondu à tout ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^ _

* * *

**La pêche aux morts**

J'ai arrêté le jet de la douche avant d'attraper la serviette pour m'enrouler dedans. Après avoir quitté Todaï, nous avons trouvé refuge dans une maison près du palais impérial de Tokyo. D'ailleurs, on pouvait en voir le toit depuis le deuxième étage.

J'ai eu le droit en priorité à la douche, vu que j'avais l'air d'avoir plongé toute entière dans une piscine remplie de sang, mais ça n'a pas empêché Arisu de s'incruster. Elle a pris possession de la baignoire sans me demander mon avis. Nue, elle était aussi belle qu'habillée mais pas moins désagréable du point de vue de son caractère.

J'ai eu le droit à une remarque parce que j'étais légèrement enveloppée et à un regard hautain et moqueur. Je n'avais pas honte de mon corps et je l'aimais bien. Aussi, vous imaginez bien que je n'ai pas du tout aimé ses sous entendus.

J'ai donc répliqué en attaquant sur la chose qui visiblement la complexait dans sa silhouette : ses seins quasi inexistants. Ça a réussi à lui clouer le bec. Il ne faut pas croire que j'allais me laisser faire simplement parce qu'elle avait un corps à faire fantasmer tous les hommes encore vivants !

Je me suis rapidement séchée et j'ai renfilé mes sous vêtements avant de sortir de la pièce. Il me fallait de nouvelles fringues, les anciennes étant devenues brunes et rigides quand le sang avait séché. C'est très désagréable de se balader avec des fringues imprégnées de sang séché.

Je suis donc partie à la recherche de quelque chose à ma taille, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Rien de rien. Avec un grognement dépité, j'ai fini par mettre un T-shirt XXL pour ne pas rester habillée d'une serviette et je me suis résolue à essayer de ravoir les habits que j'avais jusque là même si je doutais d'y arriver.

Je les ai frotté d'abord à la main et au savon pendant je ne sais combien de temps, mais assez pour qu'Arisu finisse de se laver et de se préparer. Une éternité quoi. Puis je les ai mis dans la machine à lavé en compagnie de ceux des autres bien entendue aussi couvert de sang mais bien moins que les miens. Comme nous portions tous du noir, nous n'avons même pas eu besoin de trier. On s'est vite rendu compte que le noir était la meilleure couleur : les taches de sangs ne s'y voient presque pas, et c'est passe partout.

- Ton idée était géniale, ai – je dit à Dan quand je l'ai croisé une fois mes problèmes de vêtements réglés.

Je faisais bien sûr référence à la grenade que nous avions employée plus tôt dans la journée.

- Tu l'as déjà dit ça, m'a t –il fait remarqué.

- Je te le redis, si tu as d'autres idées dans le genre, je prends.

- Tokyo ne résisterait pas aux idées de Dan bien longtemps s'il en a beaucoup dans le genre, a commenté Fuyuki. Surtout s'il y a une folle pour les mettre à exécution. J'ai bien cru que tu allais rester là comme une idiote à attendre que ça explose.

- Oui bon, je dois encore m'améliorer.

Notre champion de kendo était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre avec les deux morceaux de sécateurs que Dan et moi utilisions en guise d'armes et les aiguisait avec un soin maniaque. Je ne me rappelais pas qu'on avait de quoi aiguiser les lames sur nous. Sans doute cela faisait –il parti des découvertes faites dans cette maison. Et c'était une bonne idée de le faire. Ça aurait été bête de se retrouver face à face avec des morts vivants armés de lames émoussées.

- Ça change vraiment de l'hôpital ici, a commenté Isamu assit dans un coin de la pièce.

Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'on lui avait fait remarquer qu'il pouvait s'asseoir. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qui le perturbait. On était entré par effraction dans une maison et on se baladait comme si elle nous appartenait, bougeant les meubles, se servant de la cuisine, embarquant dans les sacs ce qui nous semblait intéressant. Isamu avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de très moral et ça devait titiller son sens de la justice. Ce que nous faisions aurait été appelé du vol dans d'autres circonstances puisque nous n'avions aucune intention d'en faire un simple emprunt.

- En mieux j'espère, me suis – je contentée de répondre. Je t'assure que tant qu'on ne fait pas de bruit, on est beaucoup plus en sécurité ici.

- Pourquoi doit on garder les lumières éteintes si les zombies sont vraiment aveugles comme vous le soutenez tous ?

Il avait fallu briefer les deux nouveaux arrivants sur les monstres et ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à assimiler le fait qu'ils étaient aveugles. Ils croyaient qu'on ne pouvait pas être mal voyant et dangereux. Ce qui rendait dangereux ces zombies, malgré qu'ils soient aveugles, c'était leur nombre et leur ouïe extrêmement développée.

Je leur ai demandé s'ils croyaient aussi que Dan n'était pas dangereux parce qu'il était dans un fauteuil. L'ayant personnellement vu tuer des zombies, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça, mais eux si visiblement. Les situations pour les détromper n'allaient pas manquer.

- Il n'y a pas que les zombies dont on ne veut pas attirer l'attention, lui a expliqué son frère qui suivait la conversation depuis la cuisine.

- Tu veux dire que si vous voyez d'autres survivants, vous ne les aiderez pas ?

Cette question avait déjà été posée et Dan avait répondu non. Cette fois, pourtant, il s'est tourné vers moi, tout comme Fuyuki. Apparemment c'était à moi de répondre. Je ne comprenais pas très bien pourquoi. Même Genjiro, de qui ça aurait peut être été mieux pris, a gardé le silence alors que je suis sûre qu'il en avait tout a fait conscience. Il n'est pas stupide. Juste un peu trop peace and love. Isamu a aussi fini par me regarder et j'ai soupiré avant de prendre la parole :

- Non. Pour moi la survie qui importe le plus c'est la nôtre. On ne pourra pas sauver tout le monde à nous 6. Il va falloir t'y faire.

- C'est inhumain ! s'est immédiatement récrié l'étudiant en médecine. On est tous dans la même galère ! Il faut qu'on se serre les coudes !

- Je craindrais surtout que ceux que nous pourrions éventuellement aider nous filent un coup de couteau dans le dos.

- Pourquoi feraient –ils ça ?

- Pour survivre bien sûr. Parce qu'on est extrêmement bien équipé d'après ce que j'ai pu voir et qu'ils veulent ce qu'on a en sachant qu'on ne le leur donnera jamais. Plus personne n'est civilisé ces derniers temps et les lois ont été abolies depuis que le gouvernement est tombé. S'entêter à vivre comme Avant c'est mourir. Tu veux mourir ?

- Non.

Sa réponse a fusée. Ça c'était de la spontanéité. Il a semblé un peu embarrassé, comme si avoir peur de mourir et vouloir survivre, c'était une honte. Je trouve personnellement qu'il aurait été plus honteux de ne pas vouloir se rattacher à la vie qu'on nous a donné. Dans certaines situations particulières, je veux bien comprendre qu'on ne veuille plus vivre. Mais la notre ne faisait pas partie de ces situations. Du moins, de mon point de vue de l'époque. J'espérais encore qu'on vienne nous sauver.

- Aucun de nous ne le veux. Alors tu t'adapteras à mes méthodes, même si elles te déplaisent.

- Et tu nous garderas en vie ?

- Je ne peux pas te promettre que tu survivras, ai –je répliqué en toute franchise. Je ne suis pas Dieu. Juste une lycéenne de 18 ans avec un flingue en main. Mais je peux te jurer que je ferais mon possible pour que notre groupe voit la fin de ce merdier.

Il y a eu un instant de silence et ça m'a soudainement paru trop solennel. Comme si on s'était retrouvé devant l'autel en train de prêter un serment de mariage. Ça m'a mis mal à l'aise alors j'ai fais la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Me tournant vers Genjiro qui avait aussi stoppé son activité pour me regarder, j'ai braillé :

- J'ai faim !

Ça a fait sourire tout le monde et la tension s'en est allée comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Pourtant nous l'avions tous sentie. Arisu n'est réapparue que pour le repas.

Quand je suis montée à l'étage avec les garçons pour déplacer les matelas et avoir trois places dans la pièce que nous avions choisi pour dormir et faire le guet en même temps, j'ai constaté qu'elle s'était appropriée la chambre parentale.

Elle a défendu bec et ongle son matelas et j'ai eu la soudaine envie de lui foutre un coup dans la figure avec la cross de ma mitraillette. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de violent d'ordinaire. En dehors de la légitime défense contre les zombies, je n'avais jamais sentie l'envie dévorante de frapper quelqu'un. C'était comme un feu qui me démangeait les mains, faisait se resserrer mes doigts sur l'arme que je voulais utiliser et me brouillait l'esprit juste assez pour que l'envie transparaisse sur mon visage. Personne n'a essayé de me raisonner et j'ai failli céder. Elle me fixait, sûre de son droit et de la nécessité de son petit confort.

Cette femme que je n'avais emmené que par bonté d'âme envers les frères de la familles Shiina ! Comment pouvait –elle se comporter ainsi avec les cadavres animés qui se trimbalaient dehors? Avait –elle vraiment la certitude absolue que je ne lui ferais pas de mal? Que je ne la jetterais pas dehors ?

Je me suis détournée avant de faire quelque chose que je savais que je ne regretterais pas. Et qui m'apporterait sans doute une grande satisfaction par ailleurs. Je suis redescendue au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivée au salon où attendait Dan qui ne pouvait pas monter les escaliers (mais qui avait certainement tout entendu) je me suis approchée du mur et je l'ai tapé plusieurs fois de toutes mes forces avec le plat de la main.

Ma paume me brûlait comme si je tenais un objet incandescent, mais je m'en suis sentie soulagée. C'était la première fois qu'un tel accès de colère me prenait et une fois qu'il est parti, je me suis sentie stupide et complètement à côté de la plaque.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de m'arriver. Le fait de tuer des zombies à longueur de journée avait –il affecté mon esprit au point que j'étais en train de devenir folle ?

J'ai fini pas repousser tout ça dans un coin de ma tête quand Dan m'a fait remarquer que le canapé était en réalité un canapé lit et qu'il pourrait remplacer le matelas que je n'avais pas pu avoir. Nous avons donc déménagé le matelas du lit simple de la chambre d'ami au rez-de-chaussée. Mais ça ne me plaisait pas.

Du coup on ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce que je voulais et qui avait un balcon, idéal pour bien voir les alentours. Ça évitait de se pencher à une fenêtre pour englober toute la rue.

- On va aussi leur faire faire un tour de garde, ai –je grommelée.

Isamu et Arisu s'étaient retirés dans la chambre et on ne les entendait plus. Tant mieux je dirais. Le médecin s'était –il rendu compte qu'il était passé à deux doigts de devoir soigner sa chère et tendre ? Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il me prenne pour une dingue violente et qu'il se range complètement du côté de cette vipère pour que notre groupe soit divisé en deux. J'avais besoin d'unité merde !

- Tu ferais vraiment confiance à Arisu pour jouer les sentinelles ? m'a demandé Genjiro étonné.

- On leur fera faire un tour de garde ensemble. Si Isamu est là aussi, j'arriverais peut être à fermer l'œil. Tu as raison, elle seule je ne lui ferais pas confiance. Si je pensais que c'était mieux, je ne leur confierais pas nos vies. Mais ils faut qu'ils se sentent impliqués et ça n'est pas l'impression qu'ils donnent.

- Tu veux qu'ils prennent quel tour ?

- Celui juste avant le mien. S'ils s'endorment, je te garantis qu'ils vont le regretter.

- Oh, pour le moment, ils ne risquent pas de dormir de si tôt, m'a dit Fuyuki qui revenait des toilettes.

Je lui ai jeté un regard étonné et il m'a fait signe d'écouter. Le silence s'est rapidement fait de sorte qu'aucun de nous ne put louper les cries qui venaient de l'étage. Et elle ne criait pas parce qu'elle avait mal. Ces deux idiots étaient en train de coucher ensemble et elle simulait tellement fort que ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle simulait justement. A mon avis, juste pour qu'on sache ce qu'il se passe. Prenez moi pour une folle imbue de sa personne, mais je reste persuadée aujourd'hui que son comportement n'avait qu'un but : m'emmerder moi spécifiquement.

Genjiro a rougi avant de grimacer quand il a remarqué que ça nous faisait rire.

- C'est un peu comme si j'entendais mes parents… C'est mon frère tout de même. Ça reste embarrassant.

- Curieux, avec tout ça je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils s'enverraient en l'air, a déclaré Dan mettant des mots sur ce que nous pensions tous.

- En attendant, il faudrait qu'elle baisse le volume, ai –je annoncé une fois que j'eus regardé dehors. Venez voir.

Ils se sont exécutés et ont vu comme moi que les zombies les plus proches se dirigeaient à présent vers la maison. Si une porte fermée avec un banc n'avait pas résisté à leur assaut à la fac, la petite palissade de la maison serait balayée comme un fœtus de paille. Autrement dit, nous n'étions pas dans un lieu susceptible de résister à leurs assauts répétés.

Un doute m'a saisi et je me suis tournée vers Dan qui avait briefé les deux petits nouveaux sur les aptitudes des monstres.

- Tu leur as dit qu'ils se dirigeaient au bruit ?

- Tu me prend pour un débile ? Bien sûr que oui.

Avec un juron, je me suis saisie de mon arme fraîchement aiguisée et je suis montée à l'étage. Dan leur avait dit, mais ils étaient à l'Ouest. Isamu avait certainement imprimé, mais ça n'était pas lui qui faisait tout ce raffut.

Il faisait bon dehors et l'intérieur de la maison était glacial, si ça se trouvait ils avaient ouverts la fenêtre. Ce qui expliquerait en partie que les zombies semblaient aussi bien l'entendre.

J'ai ouvert la porte de leur chambre qu'ils n'avaient heureusement pas pris la peine de fermer à clef. Heureusement. Défoncer une porte, ça n'entrait pas dans mes attribution.

J'ai noté en un clin d'œil les rideaux volants dans la brise tiède qui entrait par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Isamu a paru se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais pas elle. Je l'ai brutalement saisi par les cheveux et l'ai poussée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve nez à nez avec son copain sans me soucier de leur nudité qui m'aurait plus que probablement embarrassée si la situation avait été différente. J'ai posé le file de ma lame sur la gorge de l'étudiant en médecine et la pointe sur celle d'Arisu. J'ai appuyé juste assez pour que les deux sentent que j'étais mortellement sérieuse, sans mauvais jeux de mots.

- Espèces d'idiots, les zombies se dirigent au bruit, leur ai –je chuchoté avec verve. J'espère pour vous qu'ils vont faire demi tour, sinon c'est vous qui allez vous lever et sortir pour les combattre. Et vous ne recevrez aucune aide de notre part. S'ils vous tuent, ce sera mérité. Vous voulez baisez ? Faites le en silence. A la prochaine erreur du genre je vous égorge. Il n'y aura pas de troisième chance.

J'ai relâché la chevelure soyeuse d'Arisu et ai brusquement retiré ma lame, leur laissant à tous les deux une marque qui s'est remplie de sang. Ça n'était que des égratignures, mais ils allaient en avoir la trace assez longtemps pour que la réalité de la vie actuelle rentre dans leur crâne. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais encore à ce moment là.

Je me suis rendue jusqu'à la fenêtre en deux enjambées et l'ai fermée. Comme elle donnait sur l'arrière de la maison, dépourvu de monstres, je me suis empressée de revenir au salon sans refermer la porte derrière moi. Les trois garçons ont vu le sang sur mon arme mais n'ont fait aucun commentaire. J'avais été efficace et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

J'ai croisé les doigts pour que la chance nous sourit et nous avons tous retenu notre souffle quand les zombies se sont immobilisés. Finalement, ils n'ont pas quitté le jardin, mais ils ont cessés d'avancer vers la maison et sa porte. Ça suffirait pour une nuit.

Si la télé fonctionnait toujours, plus rien n'y passait, il n'y avait que de la neige à l'écran faute de gens qualifiés pour diffuser ne serait –ce qu'un bulletin météo. Aussi avons nous essayé la radio. On avait trouvé un vieux poste dans un placard et Dan qui semblait décidément habile avec les appareils électriques le bidouillait.

On a entendu que des grésillements pendant un long moment avant qu'une voix ne transparaisse. Mais ça n'était pas du japonais. C'était de l'anglais. Curieux qu'on puisse capter une telle fréquence avec une petite radio. Mais c'était peut –être parce qu'ils étaient encore les seuls capables d'émettre à l'heure actuelle. Ça faisait du bien d'entendre une autre voix. De savoir qu'on était pas les seuls.

J'ai cependant bien vite froncé les sourcils en comprenant ce qu'il se disait.

- Tu comprends ? s'est enquis Genjiro.

- C'est de l'anglais, on devrait tous comprendre, a fait remarquer Fuyuki.

- Avec les bruits de fond, c'est difficile, j'ai aussi un peu de mal, ai –je tempéré. C'est un homme qui dit que ce qui arrive c'est l'apocalypse. Que dieu a envoyé cette épidémie qui nous place face aux membres de notre propre famille pour nous punir de notre attitude païenne. Qu'il faut prier et se soumettre à la purification qu'on nous envoie. Et d'autres conneries dans le genre.

Comme ils sont restés silencieux autours de moi, j'ai fini par leur jeter un coup d'œil et ajouter :

- Je ne voulais pas insulter la religion ou ceux qui la pratique, si jamais l'un de vous est croyant.

- Je suis athée, m'a confié Dan.

- Shintoïste, a annoncé Fuyuki.

- Idem, a confirmé Genjiro. Je ne crois pas en un dieu unique, mais en une multitude de dieux en interaction directe et étroite avec la nature. Ils ne pourraient pas engendrer ce genre d'horreur.

- Quoi que ce soit, cette épidémie est d'origine humaine, est intervenu une quatrième voix masculine.

Isamu est entré dans le salon qui nous servait de QG pour la nuit. On devait ressembler à des membres d'une secte bizarre, tous réunis autours de ce poste de radio à parler à mi voix et à la manipuler comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse du monde. On s'est tous tournés d'un bloc vers lui.

Il avait passé un pantalon depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu et était visiblement passé sous la douche comme le laissaient deviner ses cheveux mouillés et la serviette sur ses épaules nues. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il oserait se pointer devant nous ce soir là, surtout à moitié à poil. La marque sur son cou était nette et bien visible sur sa peau. Son regard brun a croisé le mien et il m'a adressé un sourire hésitant.

- Je suis désolé, a t –il dit en s'inclinant.

- Ça n'est pas directement toi qui nous a causé des problèmes, mais Arisu. Si elle n'avait pas exprimé sa joie aussi fort, ta gorge serait intacte.

L'évocation lui fait porter la main à son cou qu'il a frotté avant de s'approcher et de s'asseoir par terre avec nous. Il s'est mis à côté de Dan qui aurait pu bouger son fauteuil pour lui faire un peu de place, mais il n'en a rien fait forçant Fuyuki à se décaler.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'handicapé qui me l'a rendu sans paraître contrit. Je crois même qu'il me défiait de faire la moindre remarque. Je n'ai pas relevé. Parce que je comprenais le message qu'il voulait faire passer : si Isamu voulait s'intégrer, il allait devoir faire des efforts. Ça n'était pas à nous d'en faire.

- Tu penses qu'il serait possible d'immuniser les humains encore vivants contre ce qui les fait mourir suite à la contamination ? me suis – je enquis.

- Oui, à condition de comprendre ce qui provoque cette mort. Ça vient probablement d'un virus extrêmement virulent.

- Une personne mordue meurt en quelques minutes, a dit Fuyuki songeur. Il faudrait que se soit vraiment un virus ravageur. Je n'y connais rien, mais c'est mon avis.

- C'est vrai qu'on a jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi rapide et qui de surcroît permette aux morts de se relever et de propager la maladie. Quant à immuniser les gens, à supposer qu'on comprenne comme ça fonctionne, il faudra sans doute des années avant de trouver une solution, et peut être qu'on la trouvera jamais. Regarde le sida… A moins qu'on trouve une personne qui possède déjà les anticorps.

- Une personne qui pourrait se faire mordre sans se transformer, hein ? ai –je dit.

- Oui.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi je ne suis pas prête à risquer ma peau pour la bonne cause.

Vous pouvez me traiter d'égoïste, je m'en moque ! Je n'avais jamais eu et n'aurais jamais une vocation de sauveur de l'humanité. Je voulais vivre, pas tenter l'impossible pour sauver des gens que je ne connaissais pas. Le hasard finira cependant par me mettre devant le fait accompli. Mais ça n'est pas de mon propre fait et de ma propre volonté. Moi, je suis juste une personne qui se soucie de son propre bien être et surtout une personne qui l'assume.

Tous ces gens qui prétendument vouent leur vie aux autres sont juste des personnes qui ont peur d'admettre qu'ils sont, au plus profond d'eux, des égoïstes. Attention, je ne dis pas que je ne donnerais jamais ma vie pour personne. Pour les gens que je considère a présent comme ma famille, je le ferais sans hésiter.

Le lendemain, nous sommes repartis à pied. Nous n'étions plus très loin du dojo du grand père de Fuyuki et je voulais pouvoir admirer les jardins que nous allions soit longer soit traverser suivant la densité de zombies. Non, je n'étais pas là pour faire du tourisme. Mais rien n'empêchait de joindre l'utile à l'agréable, non ? Sans compter que puisque nous étions 6 à présent, ça devenait compliqué de tous nous entasser dans une seule voiture.

Ça nous ferait aussi du bien de nous dépenser. Je n'avais pas de problème de ce côté-là, et Fuyuki non plus, mais les autres allaient devenir gros et gras s'ils ne faisaient pas un peu de sport vu comment Genjiro nous nourrissait. Curieusement, il n'y a eu absolument aucune protestation quand j'ai annoncé qu'on allait marcher. Arisu est restée silencieuse et s'est contentée de nous emboîter le pas. Je me suis demandée combien de temps ce silence béni allait durer. Trop peu à mon goût sans doute.

Je me suis rapidement rendue compte de la différence de sécurité qu'on ressent quand on avait l'habitude de circuler en voiture au milieu des zombies et que soudainement, on se mettait à marcher. J'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient se jeter sur nous à chaque pas alors que tant que nous nous contentions d'avancer, ils nous passaient à côté sans nous voir. C'était beaucoup plus impressionnant que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Et rester sur les dents longtemps fatiguait énormément. Aucun de nous n'échangeait de parole de peur d'attirer leur attention. Finalement, arrivée au jardin, je n'avais plus du tout envie de le traverser. Il avait l'air magnifique, mais la végétation dissimulerait parfaitement bien les monstres. Mieux valait le contourner et longer le mur puisque les cadavres n'arriveraient pas à l'escalader. Ça ferait toujours un côté de moins à surveiller.

Nous avons donc longé l'enceinte qui entourait le jardin. Le silence était absolu et juste entrecoupé par les râles d'agonie des zombies. A présent, c'était eux qui peuplaient les rues et le monde. Et les humains paraissaient être des intrus.

Je me suis demandée combien de temps il faudrait pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'électricité, d'eau potable aux robinets, d'eau courante tout court, et de vivres. Les denrées périssables comme les fruits, les légumes et la viande même au frais n'étaient déjà plus bonnes à consommer 5 jours après le Début.

J'ai noté dans ma liste mentale de choses à faire qu'il fallait qu'on passe dans un super marché pour essayer d'embarquer des boites de conserves. Mourir de faim était une mort lente et sale que je n'avais pas envie d'expérimenter. Autant se faire mordre et devenir zombie.

- On est dans la bonne rue, a soudainement chuchoté Fuyuki alors que nous venions de traverser la grande rue qui longeait les jardins.

- Je vais passer devant alors, ai –je répondu sur le même ton.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne connais pas l'endroit.

- On risque de croiser des zombies que tu as connus de leur vivant. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois prêt à les tuer de sang froid. Alors je m'en occuperais.

Avec une légère crispation qui m'a indiqué soit que je l'avais vexé soit que j'avais tapé dans le mille, il a acquiescé. Il devait y avoir pensé, mais ne voulait pas passer pour une mauviette et n'avait donc rien dit. Réaction stupide, quoi.

Il n'a cependant pas fait de difficulté quand j'ai pris la tête du convoi qu'il avait mené jusque là. Je n'ai pas eu besoin qu'on me le dise quand nous sommes arrivés au dojo. J'avais toujours du mal à lire le japonais, mais l'endroit était assez particulier pour attirer mon attention.

Il y avait un mur de deux mètres autours et initialement une double porte en bois fermait l'entrée. Quand nous sommes arrivés, les deux battants cassés se trouvaient au sol. Ça m'a fait craindre le pire. La cour était en terre battue recouverte de sable de telle sorte qu'on voyait les traces laissés par les gens qui nous avaient précédés. Il y avait aussi des tâches de sang qui accompagnaient les traces de pas. De grands arbres centenaires projetaient une ombre mouvante et rafraîchissante sur la cour.

J'étais tellement occupée à observer le dojo qui avait conservé le pure style des demeures ancestrales japonaises que j'ai failli tomber dans le piège installé pour garder les zombies à distance.

Entre les arbres étaient disposés des fils quasiment transparents. J'ai tiré sur l'un d'eux et il a souplement suivi le mouvement avant de revenir à sa place.

- C'est du fil de pêche, m'a appris Fuyuki après une brève observation. Mon grand père adore la pêche.

- C'est bien pensé. Comme c'est souple, ça retient les zombies sans casser. Ils rebondissent dessus. Mais les mailles sont assez espacées pour qu'on puisse passer.

Pour preuve, j'ai passé une jambe dans un espace entre deux fils, ai transféré mon corps de l'autre côté de la barrière avant de ramener mon autre jambe à moi. S'il y avait une telle protection de mise en place, ça voulait certainement dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un de vivant à l'intérieur. Le plus délicat à transporter fut Dan et son fauteuil qu'il fallut aussi faire passer dans un trou puisque le fil de pêche était noué jusqu'à plus de deux mètres.

Une fois tout le monde en sécurité à l'intérieur nous avons contourné la maison pour entrer par derrière où habitait le grand père de Fuyuki, l'avant étant consacré au dojo. Un frémissement dans les fils a attiré notre attention et nous sommes tombés sur un mort emprisonné dedans. Il fallait vraiment être con pour s'empêtrer dedans de la sorte. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un poisson prit dans un filet de pêche.

Fuyuki lui a fracassé le crâne et il s'est affaissé sur les fils, les tendant dangereusement. A nous deux, nous l'avons dépêtré de là avant de le jeter en arrière. Il est tombé mollement au sol et j'ai essuyé mes paumes sur mon jeans. Sa peau était toute molle et me semblait visqueuse comme si une substance d'origine inconnue suintait de tout ses pores. C'était tout bonnement répugnant.

Nous sommes tombés sur l'unique habitant de la maison assit en seiza sur la terrasse en bois en train de fumer tranquillement. C'était un petit homme qui ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre soixante cinq, tout maigre et tout sec avec de nombreuses rides. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir 500 ans au lieu des 90 annoncé par son petit fils. Il n'avait plus un cheveux sur le caillou. Pourtant, quand il nous a vu et s'est levé pour sauter en bas de la terrasse et s'approcher, sa démarche respirait la vigueur et la force.

J'espère que je serais aussi bien conservée à son âge. Pour peu que je survive aussi longtemps, ce qui n'est pas franchement gagné…

- Salut Ojiisan ! s'est exclamé Fuyuki.

Il a dit ça comme s'il n'avait pas douté un seul instant que son grand père ai survécu. Ce qui était faux. J'avais senti l'anxiété grandir en lui quand on a commencé à se diriger vers ici et quand il avait vu le sang dans le sable de la cour.

Le vieillard a sorti de nulle part une baguette en bambou et a frappé durement le haut du crâne de son petit fils avec. Ce dernier a rentré la tête dans les _épaules._

- Crétin de petit fils, il t'a fallu 5 jours pour venir ici depuis le lycée? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est "_salut_" ?! Qu'est ce qui a bien pu te prendre autant de temps ?

Ça m'a fait sourire. On avait risqué notre peau durant 5 jours et tout ce que trouvait à dire cet homme c'était qu'on avait été lents ? Voilà quelqu'un qui avait une drôle de façon de penser ou un sens de l'humour plutôt noir. Et Fuyuki avait l'air d'un gosse de 4 ans réprimandé après avoir mangé trop de bonbons. Vous m'auriez demandé de décrire leurs retrouvailles, je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça.

Le bout de bambou s'est soudainement enfoncé dans mon ventre et je me suis pliée en deux sous la surprise.

- Tu trouve ça drôle ? Et tu es qui toi ?

- Je m'appelle Sasha Blake. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Il m'a dévisagé d'un air songeur tandis que je me redressais en me massant le ventre. Le vioque était redoutable avec son bout de bois. Toutefois, s'il s'attendait à ce que je m'excuse pour avoir trouvé les retrouvailles amusantes, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Les autres n'ont pas eu le droit à un contact avec la baguette (ce qui est fichtrement injuste) mais se sont quand même présentés dans la hâte. Ils se tenaient tous bien droit comme si nous avions été à l'armé. Deux minutes avaient suffi pour qu'il prenne l'ascendant sur le groupe. Respect, franchement.

Mais je savais que les japonais tenaient fortement au respect des anciens alors ça n'était peut être pas si extraordinaire que ça…

* * *

_A suivre ..._


	8. Une arme contre les Morts

**Une arme contre les morts**

La nuit était tombée sur le dojo où nous avions été invités à séjourner quelques temps. L'endroit était certainement le plus sûr de ceux que nous avions fréquenté jusqu'à présent, mais je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil. Les autres se sont écroulés sur leur matelas avec une confiance qui m'est restée en travers de la gorge.

Étais –je la seule à rester méfiante en toute circonstance ? Devenais –je paranoïaque ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais toujours est – il que je me suis assise sur la terrasse, mes armes près de moi, pour observer les alentours depuis l'avant de la maison. La nuit était douce et Masaichi – dono, le grand père de Fuyuki, avait mis de l'encens à brûler ce qui embaumait l'air. Tout était calme et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je ne me sentais pas fatiguée, pourtant, je n'ai entendu les bruits de pas que quand ils ont été très proches de moi.

Notre hôte s'approchait pied nu sur la terrasse en bois. Il a posé son coussin à côté de moi et s'est agenouillé. Je me demande comment les japonais réussissent à rester longtemps dans cette position inconfortable. Moi, je n'y arrive toujours pas. Je préfère m'asseoir inélégamment en tailleur mais être bien.

En l'entendant arriver, j'ai instinctivement saisi ma lance improvisée et je me suis sentie stupide quand je l'ai reposée sur mes genoux. Oui, je devenais parano, sans aucun doute.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de particulier, Mademoiselle Blake, m'a t –il soudainement dit après un long silence.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Aucun de vous ne l'a évoqué, mais il est évident que c'est vous qui dirigez ce groupe d'étudiants. Je ne connais personne que Fuyuki déciderait de suivre aveuglément au bout de si peu de temps.

- Si personne n'a rien dit, c'est parce que tant que nous sommes là, il n'y a pas besoin d'un chef. Et il ne me suis pas aveuglément. Il y a fort à parier qu'il restera avec vous quand nous partirons.

- Je ne crois pas non. Lorsque nous avons discuté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il m'a dit qu'il vous accompagnerait quand vous déciderez de partir.

Je lui ai jeté un regard étonné qu'il ne m'a pas rendu. Il continuait à regarder droit devant lui de telle sorte que je ne savais pas s'il plaisantait où pas. Mais il n'avait pas l'air en colère.

En fait, je n'avais pas pensé avant de le dire que Fuyuki resterait. Je ne l'avais même pas envisagé, comme si faire partie de notre groupe était plus fort que tout. Je devenais vraiment arrogante pour croire ça. Mais quand j'ai dit à voix haute qu'il resterait, j'y avais vraiment crû. Les liens de familles sont toujours extrêmement forts.

Cependant, en entendant la réponse de Masaichi, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être contente. Je m'étais déjà attachée au champion de kendo et, pour être tout a fait honnête, il était un combattant extraordinaire que nous ne pourrions pas remplacer.

- Ah, me suis – je contentée de dire.

- N'avez-vous pas remarqué que dès que vous faite un geste, les autres membres de votre groupe vous observent ? On dirait presque que vous êtes reliés à des files invisibles qui font que quand vous bougez, les autres y sont contraint aussi.

- Vous exagérez.

- Non. Tout observateur avertit le remarquerait. Je peux même vous dire que la femme et Isamu Shiina se sont intégrés à votre groupe très récemment et que si ce dernier cherche à se faire accepter, la seconde sème la pagaille.

Je n'ai rien dit cette fois –ci. J'étais totalement sidérée par les capacités de déduction de cet homme. Avait –il un don de double vu ou quelque chose dans le genre? Comment pouvait –il deviner une telle chose après une moitié de journée passée en notre compagnie ? A moins, que Fuyuki ne lui ai tout dit. Bien sûr, ça devait être ça. Quelle idiote ! J'avais failli tomber dans le panneau.

- Votre petit fils vous a t –il également informé qu'il lui faudrait un véritable katana pour la suite de notre aventure?

- En effet, c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose concrète dont il m'ait parlé quand nous étions ensemble contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire. Je n'ai pas eu le droit à un récit détaillé de la manière dont vous avez passé ces 5 derniers jours.

- Je ne lui ai pas interdit de vous en parler, me suis –je insurgée en captant le reproche dans sa voix. C'est son choix. Qu'avez-vous répondu pour le katana?

- Fuyuki n'a pas le niveau pour manipuler une lame réelle.

- Je vous demande pardon?

J'étais estomaquée de l'entendre dire ça. Il n'avait pas le niveau ? D'où il sortait cette connerie ? Si Fuyuki n'avait pas le niveau, personne ne l'avait.

- Votre petit fils est redoutable avec une arme en bois. Il m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Il est tout a fait capable d'utiliser un véritable katana. Il ne sera jamais aussi prêt que maintenant.

- Seriez vous un maître d'arme pour pouvoir décider d'une telle chose?

- Non. Mais j'ai été à son côté dans la mêlée. J'ai pu voir sa précision et sa maîtrise mieux que vous ne les verrez jamais. Il mérite que vous lui accordiez votre confiance et votre respect. Il le mérite vraiment.

Je me suis arrêtée là avant de dire quelque chose que j'aurai regretté par la suite. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce que cet homme disait de son petit fils. Personne n'est parfais et Fuyuki avait peut –être encore besoin d'apprendre, mais s'il n'avait pas le soutient de son grand père, il ne pourrait pas progresser.

J'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux que je m'en aille et je lui ai lui souhaité bonne nuit. Je suis retournée vers la chambre qu'on avait préparée pour moi. J'ai essayé de fermer l'œil une fois de plus, mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'était trop silencieux. Il me manquait les respirations de Dan, Fuyuki et Genjiro. Durant les 5 jours de notre périple, j'avais pris l'habitude de les compter pour m'endormir. Vous pouvez imaginer combien on est nerveux au moment de s'assoupir quand des morts – vivants ne pensant qu'à vous bouffer parcourent les rues… Ça m'aidait vraiment de les entendre respirer près de moi.

Bizarre comme au bout de 4 nuits seulement j'avais fini par m'habituer à les écouter dormir moi qui d'ordinaire me réveillait dès que j'entendais un bruit. En fait, je n'avais pas l'esprit tranquille tant que je ne les entendais pas. Et je me sentais trop seule.

Comme il n'est pas difficile de déplacer un futon, j'ai roulé le mien et je me suis rendue dans la chambre de Dan. J'avais pris l'habitude de toujours me coucher à côté de lui parce qu'il était le plus immobile des trois. Genjiro me foutait des coups de poings et de pieds. Pacifiste le jour, violent la nuit.

Mais Dan n'était pas dans sa chambre quand j'y suis entrée. Idem pour Fuyuki. J'ai tenté ma chance dans la troisième et dernière chambre que je comptais visiter, hors de question que j'aille voir Isamu et Arisu qui partageaient la leur.

Ils étaient tous les trois endormis là. Peut être avaient –ils sentis le même genre d'insécurité que moi tout seul dans leur chambre ? J'ai également avisé le katana en bois de Fuyuki posé à côté de lui et le morceau de sécateur à côté de Dan. Finalement, ils ne s'étaient peut –être pas endormis tellement en confiance que ça… J'ai déroulé mon futon à côté de Dan, qui a entrouvert un œil quand je me suis installée, mais n'a fait aucun commentaire. Je me suis tournée sur le côté et je me suis endormie comme une masse.

J'ai été réveillée parce qu'on me secouait l'épaule. J'ai ouvert les yeux avec un sursaut, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Je savais que les trois autres étaient déjà debout parce que je les avais entendu se lever. J'avais eu l'intention de les imiter, mais à chaque fois, je me suis retournée dans mon lit en me disant "encore 5 minutes" et comme à chaque fois que je me dis ça, je me suis rendormie. Longtemps visiblement puisque la lumière qui filtrait dans la pièce m'indiquait qu'il devait être près de midi. C'était Genjiro qui me réveillait.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? me suis – je immédiatement enquise.

- Non.

Je me suis alors autorisée à bailler avant de m'étirer. Il m'a regardé faire et j'ai fini par lui demander ce qui l'avait amené à me réveiller.

Je n'avais pas eu conscience d'être aussi fatiguée avant de me réveiller ce matin après avoir dormi le double d'heure que j'en avais pris l'habitude ces derniers jours et de constater que j'étais encore crevée.

- Fuyuki et son grand père se battent.

- Pardon ?

- Ils sont en train de s'affronter au sabre.

J'ai précipitamment rejeté mes draps loin de moi et j'ai couru au dojo suivie de mon ami et avec mes habits froissés et mes cheveux emmêlés. J'ai toujours une tête bizarre au réveil avec les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, mais je m'en fichais. En passant par la cuisine, je me suis saisie d'une pomme dans la coupe de fruit parce que mon ventre criait famine.

Effectivement le maître du dojo et son petit fils se faisaient face. Ils ne devaient pas être à leur premier échange vu comment le plus jeune haletait. Isamu et Arisu étaient assis contre le mur et regardaient avec l'air intéressé. L'étudiant en médecine m'a salué et l'autre m'a jeté un regard méprisant mais teinté de moquerie devant ma tenue et ma tête. Qu'importe ! Je me suis demandée ce qui avait provoqué ce soudain affrontement.

Masaichi –dono repartait à l'assaut quand je suis arrivée. Il allait vite et on voyait qu'il avait des dizaines d'années de pratique derrière lui. Mais avec sa jeunesse et son expérience du combat réel, Fuyuki aurait dû être capable de riposter. Et il s'est complètement écraser, comme s'il avait eu quatre ans et tenait un sabre dans sa main pour la première fois de sa vie.

J'ai compris après quelques minutes qu'il perdait tous ses moyens face à son grand père. Il ne m'avait rien dit, mais j'avais deviné qu'il n'avait pas été élevé par ses parents soit parce qu'ils étaient morts, soit parce qu'ils l'avaient abandonnés.

Son grand père s'était chargé de son éducation et il n'arrivait pas à dépasser l'impression de domination totale dans laquelle il avait toujours vécu. Du coup, il ne montrait pas réellement sa valeur à celui dont l'avis comptait le plus pour lui. Je me suis demandée s'il se rendait compte qu'il cherchait l'approbation de son grand père a tout prix…

En attendant, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Je lui ai lancé ma pomme à la tête. J'avais croqué une seule fois dedans, mais il fallait que j'attire on attention. Et vu comme les deux combattants étaient concentré sur leur combat, je n'étais pas sûre qu'ils m'entendent si je me contentais de parler. Elle l'a atteint à l'arrière du crâne et il a lâché un "aïe " très convainquant en se tournant vers moi.

- Tu te bats comme quelqu'un qui n'a jamais tenu un katana de sa vie, lui ai – je dit avec sévérité. Montre ce que tu vaux vraiment. Ne me fais pas mentir.

Il m'a un instant fixé avec un air ahuri et je crois même avoir vu une étincelle de colère dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Mais il a fini par hocher sèchement la tête, avec une expression déterminée et concentrée sur le visage. C'est Fuyuki qui a lancé l'assaut suivant et on a tous pu lire la surprise sur le visage de son grand père.

Visiblement le plus jeune ne prenait pas souvent l'initiative. Je ne sais pas si les autres l'ont noté, mais la façon dont il se tenait et dont il frappait a aussi changé. Un peu comme s'il était passé des coups pour blesser aux coups pour tuer. Ces derniers étaient plus lourds et il semblait plus sûr de lui. C'était étonnant de constater la transformation et c'était certainement Masaichi –sama qui s'en rendait le mieux compte.

Son sabre lui a été arraché des mains et il s'est retrouvé avec la pointe de celui de Fuyuki sous la gorge. Sa stupeur a été totale. J'ai un instant cru que mon ami allait lui asséner le coup de grâce, mais il a abaissé son arme et les deux combattants se sont salués.

Fuyuki s'est tourné vers Genjiro et moi et s'est approché avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Il avait l'air encore plus heureux qu'un petit garçon qui venait de découvrir que Noël arrivait en avance et qu'il avait reçu tous les cadeau qu'il voulait et plus encore. Je lui ai souri en retour en lançant :

- Tu vois quand tu veux !

Il m'a donné un coup sur le haut de la tête comme vengeance pour la pomme, mais je n'ai plus vu de trace de la colère que j'avais aperçu un peu plus tôt.

- C'est grâce à toi, tu sais. Tu m'as rappelé ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent depuis que les zombies sont apparus. Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, je n'ai donc pas de raison d'avoir peur de mon grand-père.

- Petit Fuyuki est en train de devenir grand, ai – je plaisanté.

- Et c'est une naine qui parle.

Je lui ai tiré la langue mais n'ai pas pris la mouche. Il ne disait ça que pour m'embêter. Je n'allais pas gâcher sa bonne humeur en boudant pour une stupidité. Et j'étais contente d'avoir assisté à ça.

Mais il fallait quand même que j'aille arranger mes cheveux et mes vêtements. Quand je suis ressortie de la salle de bain, j'ai sursauté. Masaichi –dono était dans le couloir, adossé à un mur et semblait attendre quelqu'un. Moi visiblement puisqu'il s'est redressé quand il m'a vu. Il s'approcha et m'a fait face bras croisés. Comme on faisait presque la même taille, on était yeux dans les yeux. Ce qu'il avait à dire paraissait grave .

- Tu avais raison Chat Sauvage, la lame de mon petit fils était plus aiguisée que je le pensais. J'ai honte d'avoir été aveuglé aussi longtemps alors que tu l'as immédiatement vu.

- Ça n'est pas à moi que vous devez dire ça. Et pourquoi je suis poursuivie par ce surnom débile ?

- Chaque chef doit posséder un nom de code et chaque unité doit avoir sa désignation et sa mission.

- Vous parlez comme un militaire.

- Je l'ai été durant la deuxième guerre mondiale.

L'information a mis quelques secondes à remonter jusqu'à mon cerveau et ça a fait tilt ! La chance me sourirait –elle ?

- Vous avez conservé des armes de votre passage dans l'armée ?

- Je me doutais que tu poserais la question. Je dois dire que de voir une jeune femme se balader avec une mitraillette n'est pas commun, mais Fuyuki m'a assuré que tu savais tirer.

- Oui.

- Nous en parlerons plus tard, je ne suis pas venu te trouver ici pour ça.

Je lui ai jeté un regard interrogateur tout en mettant derrière mon dos la mitraillette dont il était question. Je ne m'en séparais jamais et elle était venue avec moi à la salle de bain. Le regard lourd qu'il a posé sur ma main immobilisant l'arme qui tanguait dans mon dos m'a mise mal à l'aise et légèrement embarrassée. Je ne voulais pas remettre en cause son hospitalité et la sécurité de l'endroit, contrairement à ce qu'il semblait croire.

- Je voulais voir ce que me dirait un sabre si je le mettais entre tes mains.

Cette fois, je l'ai fixé comme s'il était stupide. Sa phrase ne voulait rien dire. Qu'est ce qu'un sabre pouvait bien dire ? Ça reste un objet comme une chaise où une table.

- Je ne sais pas manipuler un sabre. J'ai juste improvisé une lance avec un sécateur.

C'était le meilleur argument pour éviter de lui dire qu'il avait des idées bizarres. Me mettre un sabre dans les mains, c'était risquer la vie de mon entourage. Et je n'en comprenais vraiment pas l'utilité.

Du coup, je ne comprend toujours pas comment j'ai réussi à me retrouver dans le dojo avec un sabre en bois à la main. Ce mec était vraiment fort pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Je ne savais même pas de quel côté il fallait tenir ce katana. Bon, j'exagérais un tantinet, ça je le savais. Mais je ne savais pas vraiment le tenir. A deux mains ? A une main ? Si je mettais les deux mains laquelle au dessus et laquelle en dessous ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de tergiverser parce qu'il m'a envoyé un coup à la tête. Il a enchaîné tellement vite que je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir et que je parais d'instinct. Ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps.

Une dizaine de seconde plus tard, j'avais mal aux côtes. Après un deuxième assaut j'avais mal aux bras, puis aux jambes. Il faisait exprès de m'humilier où quoi ? me suis - je demandée en sentant la colère monter en moi.

Au lieu d'encaisser le coup d'après, j'ai attrapé le sabre en bois de mon adversaire dans ma main, ce qui fait, entre parenthèse super mal, et je lui ai asséné un coup puissant dans les côtes.

Je n'ai réalisé que je venais de frapper un vieillard de 90 ans de toutes mes forces avec un morceau de bois que lorsqu'il se plia en deux. Simplement par vengeance. Super. Ça c'était un coup à le tuer !

- Je suis désolée ! Je vous ai pas fait trop mal ?

- Ça ira, je ne m'y attendais juste pas.

- Je suis désolée, c'était un réflexe.

- Ça n'est pas grave, je te dis. Allez, on continue.

Et il a vraiment insisté pour qu'on continue. Mais il m'a laissé une plus grande marge de manœuvre, se mettant à mon niveau pour que je puisse aussi attaquer et que je ne me contente pas de la défense. Il a rapidement été évident que je n'étais pas faite pour le sabre. Je m'en rendais moi-même compte.

Au lieu de garder mes deux mains sur ce qui tenait lieu de garde, je glissais tout le temps l'une d'elle plus haut là où se trouvait la "lame". Je parais ses coups avec le bois qui se trouvait entre mes deux mains et quand je voulais placer un coup, je constatais qu'il ne restait pas suffisamment de bois de part et autre de mes mains pour pouvoir l'utiliser comme arme. Je ne le faisais pas exprès.

La seule arme blanche que j'avais manipulée jusque là c'était mon morceau de sécateur qui possédait un manche beaucoup plus long et une méchante lame juste au bout. Déformation professionnelle en quelque sorte. Pourtant, je faisais des efforts. Il a fini par arrêter le massacre. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il cherchait en continuant aussi longtemps alors qu'il était tellement évident que j'étais nulle et archi nulle. Si c'était pour me le faire bien entrer dans le crâne, ça y était, j'avais compris.

J'ai naïvement cru qu'on s'arrêterait là, mais il m'a mis dans les mains une nouvelle arme. Une lance cette fois –ci. Elle était plus grande que ce dont j'avais l'habitude. Le manche faisait ma taille et la lame du bout était souple. C'était une arme d'entraînement mais on pouvait quand même se faire mal avec.

J'ai cherché la meilleure façon de la tenir et j'ai fini par mettre mes mains environs au milieu. Comme ça je pourrais frapper avec la fausse lame d'un côté et le bois de l'autre. C'était beaucoup plus proche de ce que j'avais l'habitude. Du coup, je m'en suis beaucoup mieux sortie lorsque Masaichi –sama a lancé un nouvel assaut.

Je savais qu'il ne combattait pas au maximum de ses capacités, encore heureux parce que sinon je me serais faite écrasée, mais j'ai été étrangement satisfaite de voir qu'il n'a pas réussi à me porter un coup. Je me suis surprise à me dire que je pouvais faire mieux que ça. Alors qu'une partie de mon cerveau me disait que je n'y connaissais rien, l'autre me disait que je n'étais pas au maximum de mes capacités.

J'ai fini par ignorer les deux parties pour me concentrer. Simplement me concentrer et faire le vide dans ma tête comme quand je me trouvais face aux zombies. Je me forçais toujours à me retrouver dans cette partie de moi même totalement vide quand je lançais une attaque.

D'une ça me permettait de ne pas me laisser polluer par des pensées parasites du style "_tu es en train d'assassiner une personne_" qui risquerait de me faire tuer. De deux, ça évitait que je ne ressente des trucs que je ne voulais pas. J'avais une peur bleue de devoir constater que j'aimais plonger ma lame dans la gorge des zombies que de les voir s'écrouler devant moi était un véritable plaisir. Au moins, ne rien éprouver me permettait de me dire que je n'étais pas une psychopathe qui aimait tuer et faire saigner les autres. J'étais juste quelqu'un qui voulait sauver sa peau.

Cette illusion a quand même perduré dans mon esprit un bon moment. Quelque part, je comprends le besoin que j'avais à l'époque de faire ça. Même si maintenant, je sais que c'était juste une illusion que le temps n'a rendu que plus cruelle.

Quand l'entraînement a cessé, parce que c'était devenu un entraînement plutôt qu'une évaluation, je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'on était là à se taper dessus. J'étais en sueur, je haletais et j'avais mal partout soit à cause des coups que j'avais pris, soit à cause de l'exercice tout simplement, mais j'étais contente.

Nous nous sommes salués et j'ai entendu des applaudissements dans mon dos. Me retournant, j'ai constaté que tous les autres membres de mon groupe étaient présents. Je ne les avais ni vu ni entendu arriver. Un manque de vigilance qui aurait pu être fatal. Note à moi-même : me concentrer oui, mais pas au point d'oublier ce qui m'entourait. J'ai confié ma lance à Masaichi –sama qui avait tendu la main pour la récupérer et je me suis rapprochée de mes amis.

- Ça avait beau être la première fois de ta vie que tu manipulais une lance, tu t'en est super bien sortie, m'a félicité Fuyuki en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- Mais au sabre, je suis nulle.

- Je n'ai pas vu ça. On est arrivé quand on a constaté que tu ne te trouvais nulle part. On a cru que tu étais repartie sans nous.

- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Seule je ne ferais pas deux pas.

Ils semblaient tous un peu rassuré de m'entendre dire ça. Je suis allée prendre ma deuxième douche de la journée avant de me chercher quelque chose à manger. J'avais sauté le repas de midi et mon ventre s'est rappelé à moi au moment où j'ai cessé d'être occupée à esquiver des attaques. C'était le fait que je n'ai pas été présente au déjeuné qui avait dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. Je ne loupais jamais une occasion de manger, surtout quand c'était de la bonne cuisine.

Plus tard dans l'après midi alors que le crépuscule n'était plus très loin et que nous nous dirigions tranquillement vers la soirée, Masaichi –dono nous a demandé à Fuyuki et à moi-même de le suivre.

J'ai deviné qu'il allait certainement nous confier de nouvelles armes et j'ai tiré mon ami par la manche pour qu'il se dépêche. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la salle d'arme du dojo. C'était une pièce où se rangeaient toutes les armes, protections et accessoires d'entraînement utiles pour les cours donnés ici lorsque tout était encore normal.

J'ai vu les lances alignées contre le mur et les katana en bois dans un pot. Il y avait aussi des sabres avec une lame souple et pleins d'autres choses. Le vieillard s'est arrêté devant l'armoire du fond, le seul endroit cadenassé de la pièce et il en a sorti une clef de sa poche pour l'ouvrir.

J'avais un peu l'impression de vivre un grand moment, comme l'ouverture de la caverne d'Ali baba. Il n'y avait que deux armes à l'intérieur, mais c'étaient des armes réelles, du genre qu'on voit toujours dans les films mais jamais dans la réalité. Sauf que là on était définitivement dans la réalité.

Le vieillard s'est emparé du katana et l'a présenté à son petit fils, paumes ouvertes. C'était du bel ouvrage avec le fourreau entièrement peint. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup servi.

- Ceci est le katana que j'ai offert à ton père quand il a achevé son apprentissage ici pour reprendre le dojo. Il est de tradition dans la famille d'être Maître d'arme et de recevoir à la fin de ses études l'arme avec laquelle on est le meilleur. Aujourd'hui, c'est à toi que je le remets. Puisses –tu l'utiliser plus longtemps que son précédent propriétaire et t'en montrer digne.

J'ai détourné le regard pour examiner le mur comme si c'était le truc le plus fascinant du monde. Je n'avais pas ma place ici, c'était évident. C'était une scène qui me semblait vachement intime. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je fichais là.

Fuyuki a reçu son présent comme si on lui avait confié un chaton au lieu d'un sabre. Bon, d'accord je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder. La curiosité est un vilain défaut je ne cesserais jamais de le dire. Mais je ne prenais visiblement pas ça au mot.

Pendant que mon camarade fixait, émerveillé, sa nouvelle acquisition Masaichi – dono a sorti la seconde arme de l'armoire. Elle avait un long manche en acier et était terminé au bout par une lame à double tranchant légèrement courbe. Ça me faisait un peu penser aux hallebardes que portaient les soldats européens durant les guerres. J'ai été à l'école dans tellement de pays différents que je ne connais que de petits bouts d'histoire de chacun, mais je me rappelle avoir vu un dessin semblable dans un bouquin d'histoire français.

- Ceci est une naginata. C'est l'arme que possédait ma belle fille qui avait appris à la manipuler comme beaucoup de jeune fille du japon. Tu n'as jamais pris de cours concernant le maniement de la naginata, mais je suis persuadé que tu sauras t'en servir. Par chance, ma belle fille n'était pas plus grande que toi, cette arme faite sur mesure ne devrait donc pas être trop encombrante.

Il m'a présenté l'arme, qui s'apparentait beaucoup à une lance, et dont je me suis fait un devoir de retenir le nom, de la même façon qu'il avait donné le katana à son petit fils. La différence était que moi je n'ai pas tendu les mains pour m'en emparer.

- Je ne peux pas accepter. L'arme qu'à reçu Fuyuki est son héritage légitime. Je n'ai aucun droit et aucun mérite sur cette naginata.

J'entendais moi-même que je butais sur le nom. C'était la première fois que je le prononçais et mon apprentissage rapide du japonais m'a toujours rendu les nouveaux mots mal aisés. Ça ne s'entendait jamais autant que j'étais une étrangère que dans ces moments là. Et je savais combien les japonais étaient attachés à leur identité et leur pays. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison pour que cet homme m'offre un présent d'une telle valeur.

- Cette arme n'est pas faite pour rester dans une armoire à regarder les années passer. Depuis la mort de mon fils et de sa femme il y a 15 ans, ces armes sont restées là sans jamais être utilisées. C'est une faveur que je te demande en fait. Accepte là avec ma reconnaissance d'avoir veillé jusqu'ici sur le dernier membre de ma famille et ma demande de continuer à prendre soin de lui, m'a confié Masaichi – sama en s'inclinant tout en levant les bras pour que sa tête soit en dessous de l'arme.

Qu'étais –je censée faire ? Dit –on non à une personne aussi vieille et aussi sage après de telles paroles ? Je n'avais vraiment pas mérité qu'il s'incline devant moi comme ça ! Ça aurait dû être à moi de mettre à genoux et de le remercier mille fois ! Moi, je ne savais plus où me mettre, j'étais embarrassée. Quiconque d'autre aurait été mieux que moi à cet instant là.

J'en étais encore à débattre avec moi-même quand une main s'est refermée sur le manche de l'arme et l'a soulevée. Fuyuki l'a ramenée à la verticale et me l'a tendue avec une totale inflexibilité dans son regard bleu. Je pensais qu'il ne prêtait plus attention à ce qui se disait à côté de lui après avoir reçu son katana. Je me trompais.

- Tu mérites une arme correcte et celle –ci fait aussi parti de mon héritage. C'était celle de ma mère et je veux que tu la prennes.

- Mais…

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu la prends un point c'est tout.

Il a eu un geste d'impatience avec sa main qui tenait la naginata tandis que je lui lançais un regard incrédule. J'ai fini par sourire, un sourire franc et content, et je l'ai prise de ses mains. Avais –je le choix ? Beaucoup diraient que oui, moi je dis que non.

Je ne tenais pas à me mettre à dos les deux personnes présentes avec moi à ce moment là ce qui serait forcément arrivé si j'avais refusé. Et franchement, je suis quelqu'un qui saisit les occasions quand elle les voit et celle là était une occasion en or. Cette naginata ne m'a plus jamais quitté jusqu'à la fin du conflit et elle repose aujourd'hui sur un socle bien en vue (et a porté de main) sur un meuble chez moi.

Je m'en suis tellement servie, que maintenant que je ne peux plus me balader avec dans les rues j'ai l'impression d'être toute nue. Si je devais choisir entre aller dans la rue sans culotte où sans ma naginata, je choisirais de laisser tomber la culotte et d'emmener l'arme. C'est vous dire combien elle est importante pour moi !

Une lumière au dehors a soudainement attiré notre attention. Le soleil avait commencé à se coucher depuis qu'on était entré dans cette pièce donc il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'une telle luminosité nous vienne de l'extérieur.

Ma nouvelle arme en main, je me suis précipitée vers la fenêtre et j'ai levé la tête pour voir ce qui provoquait cet éclat bizarre dans le ciel. Comme je ne voyais rien, j'ai couru dehors et j'ai sauté dans la cour.

Il y avait une traînée de fumée bien nette dans le ciel, un peu comme celles que laissent les avions de chasse et on entendait le même bruit que s'il avait vraiment s'agit d'un avion.

Mais ça n'en était pas un.

Ce qui causait cette fumée semblait briller dans le soleil couchant et je pouvais voir des flammes à l'arrière de l'objet. S'il avait s'agit d'un avion, avec des flammes pareilles il aurait dû être en train de s'écraser pas de monter toujours plus haut…

C'est après quelques secondes d'incrédulité qu'une question stupide et surréaliste m'a traversée l'esprit : ce n'était quand même pas un missile?


	9. Un Missile pour les Morts

**Un missile pour les morts**

Nous étions tous les 7 assis dans un abri anti atomique. Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait sous un dojo qui semblait si ancien un truc si moderne ? Pas moi. Fuyuki non plus visiblement si j'en croyais les yeux ronds qu'il avait quand son grand père nous a fait descendre ici.

Je ne sais pas si les autres avaient remarqués, mais ce dernier semblait vraiment apeuré quand j'ai émis l'hypothèse que ce qui se trouvait dans le ciel était un missile. Nous étions un peu à l'étroit, et nous finirions par rapidement manquer d'oxygène si la situation se prolongeait, mais nous étions en sécurité. Les murs blindés ne nous épargnaient pas le bruit à l'extérieur.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour avoir besoin de me cacher dans un abri anti atomique. Pour nous distraire Dan qui était assis au sol, son fauteuil qui prenait trop de place avait été laissé à l'extérieur, essayait de capter quelque chose avec la radio.

- J'ignorais que vous aviez un tel abri ici, déclara Genjiro pour couper le silence anxieux.

C'était un ami de longue date de Fuyuki alors il était déjà venu des dizaines de fois ici. Masaichi –dono ne devait pas être très bavard concernant cet endroit.

- J'ai fais la seconde guerre mondiale mon garçon, et j'ai vécu Hiroshima. Après ça, comment aurais –je pu dormir sur mes deux oreilles sans avoir tout près un abri de la sorte ?

La réponse donnée sur un ton sec nous a tous fait baisser les yeux. Surtout moi. Je me sentais atrocement mal et extrêmement visée. Je suis américaine de naissance même si j'avais vécu plus d'années loin de mon pays que dedans et mes parents étaient diplomates pour les USA. On aura beau me dire que je n'étais pas née à l'époque, ni même encore une idée dans la tête de mes grands parents, j'avais l'impression que sa peur, sa hantise de l'attaque nucléaire était en partie de ma faute. Quand j'ai débarqué au Japon, je n'avais même pas songé que ma nationalité puisse être mal vue. J'ai pris conscience avec une certaine douleur, comme si la réalité avait été un bloc de béton et que je me l'étais pris en pleine face.

Il y a soudainement eu un bruit effrayant dehors et la terre en a frémi. Comme un coup de tonnerre mais en mille fois pire. Nous avons tous sursauté de surprise et de peur. Je me suis un peu plus serrée contre Dan à côté de qui je m'étais assise par solidarité. Il était le seul assis par terre et je trouvais ça injuste.

Les autres se trouvaient sur des chaises amenées depuis la maison. C'était rassurant de pouvoir se coller à quelqu'un ne serait – ce qu'à cause de la présence. Lui et moi avons à nouveau sursauté quelques secondes après ce qui devait être une explosion et nous avons lâché un identique cri de douleur.

Il a jeté de côté la radio dont les fusibles avaient sautés et le court circuit avait créé une mini explosion. Il avait le bras droit brûlé et le mien avait la peau également rougie, même s'il avait été protégé par celui de Dan.

J'ai porté mon bras à ma bouche pour essayer de soulager la douleur avec ma salive tandis qu'Isamu bondissait de sa place pour se pencher sur mon voisin. La radio fumait sur le sol de pierre un peu plus loin. Qu'elle éclate peu après l'explosion qui s'était produite au dehors n'était certainement pas une coïncidence. Pendant qu'Isamu s'occupait de Dan, nous avons tous attentivement écouté, mais plus aucun son ne venait de l'extérieur. Je me suis levée et tous se sont tournés vers moi.

- Je vais sortir et regarder ce qu'il se passe.

- Et si le missile est toujours là ?

- Je mourrais rapidement, me suis – je agacé.

Rester dans cette boite de conserve sans qu'on ne puisse voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur n'était vraiment pas mon genre. J'ai pris la radio par la poignée et j'ai ouvert la porte métallisée. Pour l'ouvrir, il fallait tourner une sorte de volant qui me faisait penser à la barre des vieux bateaux et c'était plutôt dur, mais ma fierté m'a empêchée de demander de l'aide quand bien même j'ai galéré. J'ai fini par y arriver et je me suis faufilée dehors en ouvrant un minimum la porte au cas où.

Ma naginata à la main, j'ai avancé dans le petit couloir creusé en dessous de la maison et qui menait au bunker avant de me retrouver à l'air libre. La nuit était là à présent. On voyait nettement la lune et les étoiles. S'il y avait eu un missile quelconque dans le ciel, on l'aurait vu. Mais il était vide, et sans nuage si on exceptait l'énorme masse de fumée qui se trouvait concentrée à un endroit.

Le missile devait avoir explosé en haute altitude où quelqu'un en avait lancé un autre pour l'intercepter. Je ne me suis pas attardée sur ces hypothèses, je préférais ma constatation : plus de danger en vue à moins qu'un autre soit tiré. Pour ne pas faire sortir les autres pour rien si jamais on était à nouveau menacés, je suis restée là debout à attendre, le nez en l'air pour ne pas risquer de manquer la moindre lueur suspecte dans le ciel.

Je ne me suis rendue compte qu'à ce moment là qu'il n'y avait plus aucun avion qui circulait dans le ciel depuis le début de cette folie. On les entendait pourtant toujours beaucoup, je m'en étais aperçue au premier jour de mon aménagement à Tokyo. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'un truc aussi gros m'ai échappé.

Je suis restée immobile jusqu'à ce que mes pieds me fassent mal et que mes jambes aient des fourmis. Il n'y a pas eu d'autres tentatives de missile. Tant mieux. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi celui –ci avait été tiré et pourquoi ici plutôt qu'ailleurs dans le monde. Le Japon n'était pas le seul pays touché, le monde entier était sous la menace des zombies.

Renonçant à comprendre, je suis allée toquer à la porte du bunker. J'ai dû leur crier qu'il n'y avait plus de danger pour qu'ils m'entendent et ne daignent rouvrir la porte. Je me suis retrouvée face à 6 personnes qui avaient la trouille. Mais Dan qui visiblement à une confiance inébranlable en moi à demandé à ce qu'on le remette sur son fauteuil pour qu'il puisse sortir.

Cette foi qu'il a en moi me ravissait en même temps qu'elle me mettait mal à l'aise. J'étais contente que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que lui m'accorde du crédit, mais j'ai en même temps peur de le décevoir. Ça n'est pas évident à gérer et je suis soulagée que les autres membres du groupes ne soient pas ainsi. Supporter le poids combiné de toute leur confiance est trop pour moi. Je ne suis pas Wonder Women et même moi je ne me fais pas autant confiance que Dan.

Je l'ai poussé à l'extérieur du tunnel. D'une part parce que le sol inégal n'était pas facile avec son fauteuil et d'autre part pour qu'il n'ait pas à bouger son bras qui était à présent enroulé dans un bandage. Il avait sur ses genoux son morceau de sécateur. Il n'y avait pas d'arme mieux adaptée pour lui et il n'avait pas semblé jaloux de la mienne. Pour m'en assurer et meubler le silence, je lui ai posé la question :

- Ce ne te dérange pas de devoir continuer avec une arme aussi sommaire alors que Fuyuki et moi en avons reçu des correctes ?

- Non. Je ne sais pas manipuler le katana et ta naginata serait trop encombrante avec mon fauteuil. Je ne pourrais plus utiliser mes mains pour me déplacer avec une arme aussi grande.

- Tu es tellement pragmatique. Moi j'aurais été jalouse.

- Personne n'est parfais.

Et ça c'était une vérité universelle. Heureusement, sinon je me serais sentie encore plus en dehors du lot. Le ciel était toujours dépourvu de missile et finalement les autres nous rejoignirent après plus où moins de temps. Étrangement, ça n'a pas été Masaichi – dono qui est sorti le dernier, mais Arisu. Il a fallu la convaincre un peu comme on essaye d'appâter un animal sauvage pour qu'il sorte de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Quel boulet, ai - je malgré moi lâché à l'attention de Genjiro.

Hormis Isamu personne n'a semblé vouloir se dévouer pour la ramener à l'air libre. C'est dire le quota de sympathie qu'elle a au sein du groupe. Le grand père de Fuyuki y était aussi allé mais c'était surtout pour refermer son précieux abri. On avait pas entendu sa voix.

- Le boulet ici, ça serait plutôt lui, a vertement répliqué la concernée en désignant Dan.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'elle avait fini par céder au bout de 20 minutes et avait entendu ma remarque. Est-ce que j'aurais voulu qu'elle ne l'entende pas ? Hum… à la réflexion, non. Tant mieux si elle avait entendu ce que je pensais d'elle.

Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne faut en général pas dire tout haut ce qu'on pense de quelqu'un, surtout quand c'est du mal, mais la situation n'était pas de celles qui correspondaient à "en général". Tout était chamboulé et je préférerais personnellement savoir qu'untel me hait où à une sérieuse dent contre moi plutôt qu'il ne se taise et que je me prenne un coup en traître. Au moins, en sachant ce qu'on pensait de moi, je pouvais prendre garde.

- Pourquoi, parce qu'il est en fauteuil ? ai – je calmement demandé.

La réponse s'est lu sur son visage. Je n'étais pas contente qu'elle pense ça. Non, j'étais en colère. J'avais conscience que chacun avait le droit d'avoir son opinion, mais qu'elle base la sienne sur un handicape n'était pas très juste. Surtout qu'il avait su se rendre utile avec ses connaissances et l'habilité de ses doigts pour tous les appareils électroniques, sans compter son aide avec les zombies.

- Tu sais, depuis le début il s'est montré beaucoup plus utile que toi. Son aide nous a été précieuse alors que toi tout ce que tu as fait c'est attirer des zombies parce que tu simulais trop fort.

J'aurais pu dire ça plus élégamment, mais c'est sorti tout seul sans que je ne réfléchisse. Elle a pâli avant de s'empourprer. Sa main a fusé avant même que je ne la vois. Peut être que c'était parce que je n'aurais jamais envisagé qu'elle me frappe.

Ma tête a été projetée sur le côté et j'avais la joue brûlante. Tout le monde s'est figé le temps d'une seconde. J'ai porté ma main à ma joue, la massant pour faire passer la douleur et je l'ai fixée. Est-ce que j'avais envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure ? Oui, oh oui ! J'en brûlais d'envie. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que je ne voulais surtout pas me comporter de la même façon qu'elle.

- Tu as tord alors tu choisi la violence ? C'est lâche.

Sa seconde gifle, je l'attendais. Alors j'ai pu reculer juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle frappe le vide et soit déséquilibrée. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour l'empêcher, mais je n'ai pas réussi à ravaler le sourire insolent qui m'est spontanément monté aux lèvres. J'étais fière de ma répartie et de mon coup. J'étais sûre d'avoir vu juste, sinon elle n'aurait pas éprouvé le besoin soudain d'une seconde gifle.

Mon sourire a cependant bien vite glissé de mes lèvres quand elle a tourné son regard brun haineux vers moi une brève seconde avant de s'en aller. Avant ça, elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup et moi non plus. Maintenant je m'étais fait une véritable ennemie, une ennemie mortelle. Ça n'était pas très intelligent. J'avais agis sur un coup de tête et ça ne m'avait vraiment pas réussi. Que je sois maudite !

- Titiller un serpent n'est jamais une bonne idée, m'a philosophiquement dit Masaichi –sama.

- Je m'en suis rendue compte trop tard. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.

Et je le pensais sincèrement. Quelque chose me disait qu'Arisu ne consentirait jamais à rester ici, peu importait qui lui en ferait la suggestion. Ça voulait donc dire que j'allais l'avoir sur le dos encore un loooong moment et que les occasions de se disputer seraient nombreuses. A moi de me contrôler.

J'ai espéré que quelqu'un trouverait vite une solution à tout ce merdier histoire que je sois débarrassée d'elle. Étrangement, c'était la première fois depuis que j'avais compris que le monde d'Avant était fini que je souhaitais que tout cesse. Je m'étais souvent demandé pourquoi et comment, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Je devais vraiment avoir l'esprit occupé pour que ça ne soit pas venu plus tôt. Pour ma défense, je dirais que réfléchir nuit et jour à la meilleure façon de survivre tout en me demandant si ma famille avait réussi à se sauver était quelque peu distrayant. Je me suis demandée s'il y avait quelque part des scientifiques encore vivants qui pouvaient se pencher sur la question. Je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. Vivre toute une vie dans ces conditions n'était pas possible.

Nous avons fini par retourner à l'intérieur, mais j'ai désigné Isamu pour le premier tour de garde. Dormir sans quelqu'un qui surveillait le ciel après un truc pareil ? Même pas en rêve ! Et une fois entré, surprise ! Plus rien ne fonctionnait. Plus rien d'électrique en tout cas.* La lumière, le frigo, la chaudière qui chauffait l'eau, les plaques de cuissons. Les lampes de poches et les talkie – walkies avaient aussi rendus l'âme. Est-ce que ça avait à voir avec la disparition du missile et l'explosion de notre radio ? Sans aucun doute. J'en étais en tout cas intimement persuadée.

Peu avant que mon tour de garde n'arrive, je me suis réveillée en sursaut. J'ai contemplée la pièce autours de moi. Les trois garçons étaient là et dormaient paisiblement. Si un bruit quelconque m'avait réveillée, ils l'auraient aussi entendu, n'est ce pas ?

Comme je n'avais plus sommeil, je mes suis emparée de mes habits et de mes armes avant de quitter la chambre en silence pour ne pas les réveiller. J'ai marché en tâtonnant les murs du couloir à l'aveugle. Il n'y avait plus d'électricité et aucune fenêtre dans ce couloir qui était du coup noir comme un four.

J'ai ouvert les rideaux de la salle de bain, laissant entrer la lueur laiteuse de la lune. Ça m'a permis au moins de voir ce que je faisais. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché pas de renverser des bouteilles de je ne sais quoi posées en équilibre sur un meuble. Le bruit que ça a fait m'a paru assourdissant. J'ai ouvert la porte pour tendre l'oreille hors de la pièce et écouter si je n'avais réveillé quelqu'un. Et quelqu'un se tenait juste derrière. Non. Pas quelqu'un. Un zombie ! Immense et baraqué, qui prenait toute la place dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ça ma paru tellement idiot, tellement décalé au milieu du couloir de cette maison si bien protégée et alors qu'il y avait un garde en faction à l'extérieur que je suis restée immobile et totalement muette un instant. Un instant qui a suffi à ce qu'il se jette sur moi.

Je n'ai dû qu'à un réflexe de ne pas me faire chopper. J'ai sauté sur le côté avec un glapissement de peur et comme il s'en trouvait déséquilibré il n'a fallu qu'un petit coup dans son dos de ma part pour qu'il s'étale au sol. J'étais effrayée, mais pas au point que j'en perde la tête. Le bruit mou de son corps entrant en contact avec le carrelage de la salle de bain m'a sortie de ma torpeur surprise et je l'ai enjambé pour atteindre mes armes.

D'un geste incroyablement précis, que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour chez un de ces monstres, il a refermé sa main sur ma cheville me faisant trébucher et heurter à mon tour de sol. Mon front a cogné le carrelage avec tellement de violence que j'ai vu des étoiles. J'ai tendu les doigts vers mes armes quasiment à l'aveugle, cherchant à en attraper une, peu important laquelle.

J'ai alors réalisé ne pourrais jamais les atteindre. Une fois que je m'en suis rendue compte je me suis tournée vers le zombie qui me tenait juste à temps pour le voir ouvrir la bouche. Ses dents se seraient refermées sur mon mollet si je n'avais pas tiré juste au bon moment ma jambe vers moi.

Sa poigne me broyait quasiment la cheville, mais son bras s'est tendu tandis que ma jambe s'éloignait et sa mâchoire s'est refermée sur son propre poignet. Il n'a pas paru dérangé outre mesure et se l'est allègrement arraché. Le sang a jailli et a repeint le sol ainsi que ma petite personne de rouge. Ai –je déjà dit que je déteste être recouverte de sang ? Celui des zombies, loin de la chaleur à laquelle on pourrait s'attendre était glacé. C'était une preuve irréfutable qu'ils étaient morts avant de devenir comme ça. Comme un cadavre refroidit après être passé de l'autre côté, le sang faisait de même.

Après qu'il ait sectionné son poignet, j'ai retrouvé ma liberté de mouvement, même si la main séparée du corps est restée agrippée à ma cheville au lieu de s'ouvrir mollement. Tandis qu'il mâchouillait sa propre chaire sans paraître dérangé outre mesure par le goût de pourriture qu'elle devait avoir, j'ai rampé plus qu'autre chose vers l'arme la plus proche : ma mitraillette.

Je l'ai saisi et je me suis accordée une seconde de soulagement. Quand je me suis retournée, il était déjà en train de se redresser, la bouche encore pleine. Heureusement que son cerveau n'était pas en état de lui dire que ça aurait été plus rapide de s'approcher de moi quand il était encore au sol. Ça lui faisait perdre du temps de se relever et par la même ça m'en faisait gagner.

Je n'ai pas fait dans la finesse : j'ai visé sa tête et j'ai tiré à bout portant. Les balles ont perforé son crâne et sont allées se loger dans le plafond qui a été éclaboussé de sang. Il est un instant resta à vaciller sur ses deux pieds comme hésitant entre s'écrouler et avancer puis finalement, il est tombé à la renverse et n'a plus bougé hormis un léger tressautement dans sa main restante.

J'ai lâché un juron bien sentit avant de m'attaquer à la main poisseuse qui entourait ma cheville. J'avais gagné un bon gratuit pour une douche glacée puisque le chauffe eau avait cessé de fonctionner. Génial.

Si la main ne m'avait pas lâché, c'était parce qu'elle semblait être devenue complètement rigide après avoir été détachée du corps. J'avais déjà entendu parler de la rigidité cadavérique. Mais ça c'était une façon toute nouvelle d'en comprendre pleinement le sens.

J'étais en train de déplier un à un les doigts gris et figés quand Fuyuki est arrivé son sabre à la main, déjà dégainé. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et le regard encore embué par le sommeil, mais était cependant près à défendre sa vie si besoin.

Je l'ai vu cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant que son cerveau ne comprenne la scène. Il faisait encore noir alors ça lui épargnait la couleur, mais dès que les premiers rayons du soleil se lèveraient, on aurait l'impression qu'un décorateur de mauvais goût était passé pendant la nuit et avait décidé de repeindre la salle de bain blanche en rouge.

Et moi vu la quantité de sang qui me barbouillait, on pourrait croire que je venais d'être égorgée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dan, Genjiro ainsi qu'Isamu et de Masaichi –dono sont arrivés pour voir ce qui les avait réveillé. Une mitraillette ça fait beaucoup de bruit mine de rien. Vu que tous les garçons étaient présents, j'ai présumé que la personne chargée de monter la garde n'était autre qu'Arisu. Elle n'en loupait pas une seule celle là !

J'ai fait un allé retour jusque dans la chambre que je partageais avec les garçons pour m'emparer de mon ancienne arme, à savoir le bout de sécateur. Si un zombie était entré, mis ma main au feu que d'autres en avaient fait de même. Peut-être que lorsque la terre avait légèrement tremblé un peu plus tôt, les fils entourant la maison avaient été sectionnés ce qui laissait libre place aux monstres. Je ne voyais pas d'autres explications à moins que quelqu'un les ai intentionnellement coupés.

Et je ne voyais personne qui s'amuserait à ça. Ayant soudainement une idée de vengeance pour le cas d'Arisu, en plus de ce que j'avais déjà prévu, j'ai récupéré la main qui m'avait laissé une trace rougeâtre à la cheville.

- Je ne crois pas que tu devrais venir, ai – je dit à Isamu.

Sachant ce que j'avais décidé, je préférerais qu'il ne soit pas dans le coin. Il m'a fixé sans rien dire mais n'a pas fait demi tour quand je me suis engagée dehors. J'ai soupiré. A quoi je m'attendais, franchement ?

Il n'a pas été très difficile de repérer Arisu. Allongée sur son futon déroulé sur la terrasse, elle dormait paisiblement. Pas étonnant qu'installée aussi confortablement elle se soit rendormie. Mais j'aurais parié que quand elle avait pris son tour de garde, elle n'avait pas tout cet attirail. Et comment diable n'avait –elle pas été réveillée par ma mitraillette ? Elle avait le sommeil si lourd que ça ?

Je me suis approchée et j'ai posé mon pied sur sa hanche pour la secouer. Elle s'est éveillée très doucement. Rien à voir avec les réveils en sursaut qui sont les seuls que je connais depuis que tout ça a commencé. J'enviais un peu sa façon de passer outre la situation. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas concernée par tout ça, c'était hallucinant.

Quand elle s'est redressée en position assise, je lui ai jeté la main coupée sur les genoux pile sur sa main qu'elle avait posée là. Elle a fixé ce que je lui ai lancé un instant. Ça a été parfaitement visible quand elle a réalisé ce qui se trouvait sur elle, ce qui saignait sur elle. Son visage est passé de paisible à la peur puis le dégoût et finalement un cri lui a échappé. Elle a vivement retiré sa main comme si celle du zombie l'avait brûlée. Elle a tenu son bras contre elle d'une façon presque craintive, et s'est totalement figée, les yeux écarquillés fixant le bout de mort vivants.

- C'est un cadeau que te laisse le zombie qui est entré dans la maison pendant ton tour de garde et qui a faillit me tuer, lui ai – je expliqué. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait voulu que je te la donne. Après tout, c'est grâce à toi qu'il a eu l'occasion de mettre la dent sur de la chaire fraîche.

Pendant que je parlais, elle a lentement détourné le regard de la main pour me fixer. J'ai un instant cru qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce que je disais, mais en voyant la colère emplir ses yeux, j'ai su que ça n'était pas le cas. Je me suis demandée qu'elle serait sa réaction si je m'arrêtais de parler maintenant. Me sauterait –elle à la gorge comme elle semblait en mourir d'envie ? Je ne le saurais jamais puisque je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de faire quoi que se soit.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y aurais pas de troisième chance alors tiens.

J'ai brutalement jeté mon morceau de sécateur par terre à côté d'elle comme j'aurais lancé un os à un chien. Elle a sursauté et m'a lancé une œillade interrogatrice.

- Tu vas combattre les zombies. A partir de maintenant, aucun de nous ne risquera plus sa vie pour la tienne. Tu es incapable d'accomplir les choses les plus simples, tu seras donc seule. Et comme les zombies qui sont entrés ici cette nuit sont ta responsabilité, tu vas aller nettoyer la propriété seule.

- Tu ne peux pas l'obliger à s'en occuper seule ! Elle va se faire tuer ! a protesté Isamu.

Je me suis tournée vers lui avant de regarder Fuyuki qui était allé faire un rapide tour de la maison pour évaluer les dégâts. A sa lame ensanglantée, j'ai deviné qu'il devait y avoir un sacré paquet de monstre. Comme s'il avait suivit le cheminement de mes pensées, où peut être que mon regard vers son katana m'avait trahi, il a hoché la tête en ce que j'ai pris pour une confirmation.

- Elle mérite d'y aller seule, ai – je répondu en reportant mon attention sur le médecin.

- Tu vas la faire tuer ! a t –il répété.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour répondre "demande moi si je m'en soucie", mais Genjiro m'a prise de vitesse. Ça valait sans doute mieux après réflexion. Ma phrase n'aurait fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Il fallait vraiment que je me mette à réfléchir avant de parler. J'avais besoin de coopération et non de dissension.

- Il ne veut pas qu'elle y passe et je le comprend. Je n'aurais pas laissé Hitomi y aller seule non plus. Même si c'était mérité.

Je suis sûre qu'il sait parfaitement la culpabilité que je ressent. Pas d'avoir dû la tuer, parce que franchement je n'avais pas le choix. En fait, je me sens coupable de ne pas lui avoir donné le temps de faire ses adieux, de lui avoir fait tant de mal. Je sais que je l'ai blessé plus profondément que je blesserais quiconque à la façon vibrante dont il prononce le nom de sa défunte petite amie.

Si toute cette connerie n'était pas arrivée, où même si elle n'avait juste pas été mordue, qui sait comment ils auraient fini ? Peut être marié avec des enfants et fous l'un de l'autre jusqu'à leur mort. Et il le savait, il s'en rendait compte et il l'utilisait. Je l'ai un moment fixé avant de lâcher un juron et de me pencher vers Dan pour chuchoter à son oreille, posant mes deux mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

- Tu le ferais si je te le demandais ? Tu irais l'aider ?

- Pourquoi moi spécifiquement ?

Il ne cesserait jamais de me stupéfier. Moi à sa place et après m'être faite insultée comme Arisu l'avait insulté, j'aurais refusé tout net sans chercher plus loin. Et lui il voulait d'abord connaître mes raisons avant de décider. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être terriblement illogique quand je parle avec lui.

- Si le fait que tu la maintiennes en vie alors qu'elle en est incapable n'arrive pas à la faire changer d'avis sur ton utilité et le bien fondé de ta présence, alors je crains que rien ne réussisse à changer son opinion.

- Ce qu'elle pense de moi a vraiment de l'importance ? m'a t –il demandé dubitatif. Je m'en moque, tu sais.

- Je trouve ça important, ai – je confirmé. Mais je peux aussi demander à Fuyuki.

- D'accord, je vais le faire, a t –il soupiré.

Je me suis redressée et j'ai constaté que tout le monde nous regardait intensément et tendait l'oreille. Mais je doute qu'ils aient compris quoi que se soit. Avec un petit sourire j'ai déclaré :

- On ne va pas la laisser y aller seule, ça marche. C'est Dan qui lui servira d'équipier.

- Quoi ? s'est exclamée Arisu l'air scandalisée. Tu…

- A ta place, je réfléchirais avant de l'ouvrir. C'est lui où personne.

Du coup elle n'a plus protesté. Pas folle la guêpe. Sans doute se rendait – elle compte que deux, ça valait toujours mieux qu'un seul, même si le deuxième membre du duo était handicapé. La route de cadavre tracée par Fuyuki nous a conduis droit vers le trou dans les fils tendus par lequel les monstres entraient. Ces derniers n'étaient plus si nombreux maintenant que notre as du kendo était passé par là, mais d'autres arrivaient.

Le fait que les zombies se déplacent toujours en troupeau est vraiment un problème de taille. C'est comme les moutons. L'un du troupeau va à un endroit et tous les autres suivent. Je me suis tournée vers Masaichi- sama qui était resté étrangement silencieux et à l'écart pendant que je prenais la situation en main et lui ai demandé s'il avait encore du fil de pêche en rab.

Il a hoché la tête et s'est dirigé tranquillement vers la maison pour aller le chercher sans se retourner. Son attitude semblait dire qu'il était parfaitement confiant quant à notre à capacité à gérer la crise. Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur.

Nous avons descendu Dan du balcon en bois qui faisait le tour de la maison et Arisu et lui se sont tenus face aux zombies pendant que je m'asseyais au bord du balcon comme on s'assoit dans les gradins d'un stade de foot.

La jeune femme ne paraissait pas très assurée. Mais comme elle faisait du bruit, elle n'a pas tardé à se faire attaquer. J'étais certaine dès le début qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un à subir une attaque sans réagir. Tous les autres ont eu un geste pour aller l'aider quand le zombie s'est brutalement élancé en avant pour essayer de la happer. Pas moi.

Je ne savais pas s'ils s'en rendaient compte, mais il semblerait que la personne qui ai eu le plus confiance en les capacités d'Arisu soit moi. Elle a enfoncé la lame du sécateur dans la gorge du zombie comme elle l'avait vu faire un bon nombre de fois. Avec un petit bruit écœuré et apeuré, mais elle l'a fait sans hésitation.

Je me suis vite lassée de la regarder et je me suis plutôt concentrée sur Dan. Ma Naginata dans la main, j'étais prête à bondir pour l'aider si jamais. Autant j'aurais laissé Arisu crever, autant lui j'avais du mal à ne pas aller lui prêter main forte dès maintenant. Ça n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en ses capacités de guerriers, non. Il faisait d'ailleurs un miracle avec un simple morceau d'outil de jardin. C'est juste qu'il fait partie des personnes qui comptent pour moi.

Lui encore plus que les autres parce que quand je le regarde, c'est un peu mon grand frère décédé que je vois. Et puis vivre ce que nous avons vécu, la peur, la menace de mort et l'angoisse rend plutôt facile la création de liens forts. Le spectacle qu'il nous offrait était d'ailleurs assez extraordinaire.

- C'est remarquable, a d'ailleurs commenté Isamu. Comment fait –il ?

- Il a un avantage sur nous tous, ai - je répondu. Les zombies sont aveugles et ils chargent droit devant eux tout ce qui est à leur hauteur. Dan ne pourra jamais se faire attraper par l'un d'eux à moins de circonstances spéciales parce qu'ils ne pensent pas à chercher plus bas. Et il a un angle de pénétration parfais pour sa lame puisqu'il l'enfonce juste sous le menton jusque dans le cerveau sans rencontrer dos. Avec la force qu'il a dans les bras, il devient un combattant aussi irremplaçable que Fuyuki.

- Ou toi, ajouta le concerné.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Est-ce que je me considérais comme irremplaçable ? Non, pas vraiment. Si je me faisais mordre demain, ils me tueraient et continueraient simplement à avancer comme avant. J'y croyais jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même. Aujourd'hui, je sais à quel point que je trompais.

* * *

_* Explosion nucléaire en haute atmosphère (ENHA) : quand une ogive nucléaire explose en haute atmosphère les rayons gamma qu'elle émet entrent en conflit avec les particules atmosphériques ce qui cause un effet Compton. Les électrons libres sont attirés par le champs électromagnétique de la Terre et émettent une impulsion électromagnétique sur une large portée. Après on ne peut plus rien utiliser d'électronique._

* * *

_ A suivre...  
_


	10. Les Morts ne font pas de vélo

_Salut **Elarim **! Merci d'avoir commenté :) Tu ne peux pas aimer toutes mes histoires, c'est déjà bien que tu en apprécies une ! _

_Oui, oui pour le moment ils s'en sortent admirablement bien. Mais tu l'as dit : pour le moment. Ils ne devraient pas rester tranquilles trop longtemps encore, je pense... XD_

_Pour les persos, oui Arisu est à baffer. Au départ, elle n'était pas du tout prévue dans cette histoire et arrivée au chapitre où elle apparaît, je me suis dit « _ben tiens, les persos auraient tous l'air de s'entendre trop bien si y'avait pas un(e) emmerdeur(se)_ » alors je l'ai rajoutée. Au final, je la trouve drôle à écrire, aussi bizarre que ça puisse me faire paraître... _

_J'admets que Fuyuki et Genjiro sont en retrait... Les premiers personnages que j'ai créé pour cette fic étant Sasha et Dan, je pense malheureusement que c'est normal. Et puis, n'oublie pas que c'est Sasha qui raconte l'histoire et que spontanément elle a toujours tendance à se tourner vers Dan. Elle est moins proche de Genjiro parce qu'il ne cherche pas forcément à l'approcher (à cause de la mort d'Hitomi qu'il reproche alors que fondamentalement elle n'y pouvait rien), et pour Fuyuki, c'est parce qu'elle cherche plutôt la compagnie de quelqu'un de posé et calme plutôt que de quelqu'un qui agite son épée dans tous les sens et se jette la tête la première dans la mêlée. Isamu est presque tout le temps avec Arisu, donc ils ne se côtoient pas non plus beaucoup... _

_Quant au zombie qui est monté dans la maison, il ne me semble pas avoir mentionné qu'il est passé à côté d'Arisu. Il est en fait arrivé à l'opposé de l'endroit où elle dormait paisiblement et est tout simplement entré par la baie vitrée grande ouverte. Si Arisu avait fait des rondes comme elle l'aurait dû, elle se serait rendue compte que le zombie avait laissé des tâches de sang sur son passage, l'aurait achevé et rien ne serait arrivé. Mais bon. Y' paraît que dormir trop peu est mauvais pour le teint. Alors elle a fait sa nuit de sommeil... _

_Franchement, j'ai choisi de mettre cette histoire dans HOTD parce que c'est le premier manga avec des zombies dedans qui m'est venu quand j'ai décidé que j'allais publier cette histoire, (et accessoirement que j'avais pas grand chose à modifier pour que ça colle). Donc, non, pas de perso venant du manga originel, sauf un mais il arrive plus tard. Et ça n'est pas un des perso principaux. _

_Sur ce, après un nouveau pavé pour te répondre, je souhaite une bonne lecture à tout le monde ^^_

* * *

**Les morts ne font pas de vélo**

Nous sommes partis de chez Masaichi –dono en début de matinée après trois jours en sa compagnie. Et il m'a équipée des armes qu'il avait en stock. Devant mon enthousiasme, il a eu l'air un peu moins enclin à me les confier. Mais il n'a pas changé d'avis.

Il a réglé l'anse de ma mitraillette pour qu'elle puisse reposer dans mon dos en plus du fusil et que ça soit facile à atteindre même malgré mon sac. En plus, mes mouvements n'étaient pas gênés. Il m'a également fourni tellement de munition que je n'ai pas pu tout emporter, même lorsque les garçons ont proposés d'en prendre dans leur sac. Il m'a aussi remis un pistolet qui ne datait pas de la guerre mais de quelques années à peine.

Un 357 magnum. Il était chargé mais n'avait pas de munition en rab. Dommage. Je l'ai accroché à ma ceinture grâce à un étui fait pour. Avant de partir, j'ai confié un pistolet à chacun des membres du groupe. J'en avais assez avec tout ceux qu'on avait récupéré de la police sur le pont.

J'avais l'impression qu'une éternité était passée depuis ce moment alors que ça faisait moins d'une semaine. Ainsi armée et avec ma naginata à la main, je savais que j'avais l'air dangereuse. C'était recherché au cas où nous rencontrions d'autre humains non contaminés qui se montreraient belliqueux. Mais je dois avouer que tout cet équipement pesait lourd et qu'il m'a fallu du temps quand que le poids ne me dérange plus et que mes muscles arrêtent de me faire mal. Je ne plaindrais toutefois pas. C'était bien peu à payer si ça nous permettait à tous de vivre.

Nous avons découvert dès notre départ que les appareils électriques n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir rendus l'âme. Les voitures également ne fonctionnaient plus. Logique, puisque de nos jours il y a de plus en plus d'électronique dans les véhicules. Du coup, nous avions été contraint de nous déplacer à pied. Ce qui n'était pas pratique si on pensait que les parents de Dan travaillaient à une demie heure de métro de là où nous étions, que les miens étaient encore plus loin et qu'il ne nous restait que nos gambettes pour parcourir tout ce chemin.

Sans compter que je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir situer avec précision l'ambassade e. J'étais en train de réfléchir à un moyen d'avancer plus vite quand mon regard tomba sur des vélos. Ils étaient tous bien alignés et aucun n'était cadenassé. Il faut dire qu'au Japon, il y a peu de vol et les gens ont du coup moins tendance à verrouiller tout. C'est un des trucs qui m'a particulièrement étonnée quand j'ai déménagé ici. Mais sur le moment, je ne m'en suis pas plainte. Nous avons chacun décroché le vélo de notre choix. Autant dire qu'avec mon attirail et ma naginata, il n'était pas évident d'avancer.

Nous avons un peu roulé, mais il est vite apparu que Dan n'arrivait pas à suivre notre cadence. Pour une fois, le problème a vite été réglé et sans aucun accrocs. Nous étions près d'un magasin dans lequel nous avons pris des cordes que nous avons attachées d'un côté aux accoudoirs du fauteuil et de l'autre aux selles des vélos de Genjiro et Isamu. On a aussi déniché des gants épais pour Dan afin qu'il puisse quand même manipuler ses roues même si nous avancions vite. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il finisse avec les mains brûlées et qu'il ne puisse vraiment plus se déplacer seul.

On a vite remarqué l'intelligence de sa demande, (c'était lui qui avait parlé de gant) parce qu'au premier virage il aurait été projeté hors du fauteuil s'il n'avait pas pu diriger ses roues. C'était vraiment lui le cerveau de la bande. Fuyuki et moi étions les gros bras. Genjiro le cuistot chargé de nous maintenir dans la meilleure forme et Isamu était notre médecin. La seule qui n'avait pas de fonction véritable à part celle d'emmerder le monde, c'était Arisu. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je ne l'aimais pas, mais parce que c'était vrai.

Je peux vous dire qu'on manquait d'entraînement au début. Après une heure de pédalage intense, nous avons été obligés de nous arrêter, haletants, transpirés, assoiffés, fatigués. Les résultats des transports en communs, des voitures et des cours de sport séchés. Enfin, je ne savais pas pour les autres, mais personnellement quand je n'aimais pas le sport pratiqué en cours, j'avais pris la mauvaise habitude de ne pas m'y présenter tout simplement.

Nous nous sommes donc arrêtés. On s'est posé au soleil sur un muret et en entrant dans une maison, j'ai déniché avec Genjiro un pack complet de canette de coca. Le plus beau dans l'histoire ? Elles étaient au frais. Avant que tout ceci ne commence, je n'avais jamais savouré le fait de me retrouver assise au soleil avec une boisson fraîche à la main entourée d'amis. C'était trop banal, trop ordinaire, trop normal pour que je me rende compte d'à quel point ça pouvait être bon.

C'est bête qu'il faille attendre que le monde devienne fou pour se rendre compte combien on passe à côté de choses insignifiantes en temps normal et pourtant tellement importantes !

Bien sûr, les personnes qui passaient dans la rue à côté de notre petit groupe étaient des zombies qui avaient plus envie de nous bouffer que de nous dire bonjour. Mais bon. J'aurais bien voulu qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui nous réprimande parce qu'on faisait trop de bruit où parce qu'on aurait dû être à l'école, comme avant…

J'aurais aussi bien aimé que cette pause s'éternise. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un peu pu faire comme si on était encore avant cette catastrophe. Ressasser le passé n'apporte rien. Je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Avant. Alors même que ça ne reviendrait jamais.

Quand bien même quelqu'un trouverait un moyen d'immuniser tous ceux qui sont encore humain contre le virus qui nous faisait virer zombies, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me persuader que les monstres sous le lit n'existent pas. Pas après avoir fait face aux abominations qui ont peuplé le monde aussi longtemps.

Et quand je me regarderais dans un miroir, quand les autres me regarderaient, que verraient –ils ? Une fois que la crise serait passée, je serais juste une femme qui avait tuée pour se sauver. Une criminelle, une meurtrière, un monstre au même titre que les zombies. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion. Mais nous étions à peine au début quand j'ai commencé à réaliser ça. Et j'avais le loisir de ne pas y penser en me disant qu'on en était pas encore là. J'avais la possibilité de me dire que ça n'était pas important la façon dont on me verrait, dont on me jugerait une fois que tout serait fini. Ça n'était pas en me torturant l'esprit pour rien que j'allais vivre. Et si je mourrais, alors ça n'avait vraiment aucun intérêt. Mais plus maintenant. Plus maintenant que tout est redevenu « normal »,

Nous ne sommes pas resté longtemps sur ce muret. Peut être juste assez longtemps pour qu'on réalise ce qu'on avait perdu. Mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de repartir. C'était bouger où mourir. En fait, je dirais même plus.

C'était fuir où mourir.

Tant qu'on était en mouvement, on pouvait éviter plus facilement les zombies. A l'époque, je n'avais pas encore décidé que pour que tout finisse il fallait tous les exterminer comme on exterminerait des cafards. Ils avaient été humain, et il y avait parmi eux des amis, de la famille, des voisins…

Nous avons cependant été obligés de faire un nouvel arrêt quand l'une des roues du fauteuil de Dan a explosé. Logique. Un fauteuil roulant n'est pas fait pour la vitesse, les virages serrés sans ralentir et le genre de choses que nous avions fait jusque là. Heureusement, nous l'avons tout de suite remarqué. Le bruit métallique de la roue dénudée sur le macadam nous a tous fait grincer des dents. Ça cassait les oreilles et ça attirait tous les zombies alentours. Quand je me suis approchée du fauteuil, Isamu s'est tourné vers moi. Forcément, comme lui et son frère tiraient Dan, ils étaient les plus proches.

- La roue est foutue, il ne pourra plus avancer là-dessus.

Ça c'était vraiment embêtant. Ses jambes étaient deux poids morts et aucun de nous ne pouvait le prendre sur sa selle au risque de se fatiguer encore plus vite. J'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux, embêtée. Il fallait qu'une idée me vienne vite. Chacun se creusait les neurones, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que se soit juste moi. Mais ça a quand même été moi qui ai trouvé une idée qui était à creuser. Il était aux alentours de midi. D'ordinaire nous faisions une rapide pause à l'extérieur, sans entrer dans une maison. Pour une fois, on allait changer nos habitudes.

- Dan et moi on va essayer de monter les roues d'un vélo sur son fauteuil, ai –je déclaré. Si on en trouve pas un dans la maison où on va, j'irais voir dans le voisinage. Si son fauteuil à des roues de vélo, il devrait tenir la route.

Coup de chance, il y avait bien plusieurs vélos dans le garage de la maison. Certains de courses avec des roues toutes fines, et d'autres, des VTT. Nous avons un instant débattu sur le meilleur choix avant de démonter les roues du second. Je ne suis pas douée en mécanique, mais Dan n'aurait pas pu faire tout lui-même vu qu'il ne pouvait plus se déplacer. On s'est installé à l'extérieur vu qu'il n'y avait plus de lumière pour éclairer le garage et que la voiture prenait beaucoup de place dedans. J'ai vraiment regretté qu'on ne puisse plus utiliser de voiture. C'était tellement pratique !

- Je suis désolé de vous ralentir, a soudainement dit Dan tandis que j'assistais, médusée, à la façon dont il remontait ses nouvelles roues.

- Pas grave.

- Si seulement mes jambes…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ça ne sert à rien de spéculer là-dessus.

Il a secoué la tête et n'a rien ajouté, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Quand on croise quelqu'un qui a un handicape où une maladie grave, on dit toujours d'un façon ou d'une autre "_je comprend, c'est dur. Mais ça va aller, tu verras_". Ça n'est que de la compassion basée sur un mensonge. On ne peut pas comprendre ce que ressent une personne handicapée parce qu'on ne l'a jamais été. On peut imaginer la façon dont on réagirait, mais c'est tout. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais sûrement ressenti de la culpabilité mêlé au sentiment d'être un boulet total et irrécupérable.

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas utiliser tes jambes ?

- Quand ma mère était enceinte, elle n'a pas fait très attention. Elle a bu et fumé. Je suis né avec une malformation qui est impossible à soigner et totalement incompatible avec la marche.

J'ai légèrement grimacé, essayant de retenir ma réaction de colère. Quand une femme tombe enceinte, j'estime qu'elle est responsable du gamin dans son ventre et donc de toutes les malformations liées à sa conduite durant la grossesse et qui frapperaient l'enfant à naî enfant qui n'a strictement rien demandé. Autrement, il y a deux trucs très pratiques nommés « avortement » et « contraception ».

Je n'ai pas dû être assez discrète parce qu'il a souri en disant :

- Pas la peine de lui en vouloir. Moi, je lui ai pardonné. Si moi j'arrive à ne plus la blâmer, personne n'en a le droit.

Il a raison, bien sûr. Il est le principal concerné, je n'ai rien à voir dans l'affaire. Mais il n'empêche que cette histoire me mettait en rogne.

- Et elle a retenu de ses erreurs, a t –il ajouté après une seconde de silence. Ma petite sœur est en parfaite santé.

J'ignorais qu'il avait une sœur. Je ne m'étais même jamais posée la question. En fait, je ne connaissais vraiment aucune des personnes qui m'accompagnaient. Je savais leur capacité au combat où a quoi ils pouvaient êtres utiles, mais rien de plus. Je ne m'étais jamais demandée quelle était leur film préféré par exemple, ou simplement ce qu'ils aimaient où détestaient. M'en rendre compte seulement à ce moment là m'a causé un choc. C'était comme si je ne m'étais jamais intéressée à l'humain en eux, juste à la partie qui m'était utile. C'était horrible. Je suis restée un instant silencieuse avant de demander :

- Elle a quel âge ?

- 5 ans. Elle s'appelle Aï.

- Elle te ressemble ?

- Pas vraiment. Elle est très mignonne.

- Si tu sous entend que tu es laid, tu n'as pas une vision très réaliste de toi.

Il m'a jeté un regard en biais mais n'a rien ajouté. Certains garçons que j'ai connu m'auraient demandé "_alors tu me trouves beau ? _", mais pas lui. Il était sans doute trop délicat où trop désabusé à ce propos pour le faire. Pourtant, je n'avais pas menti : je le trouvais mignon.

J'ai rajouté Aï à la liste de personne qu'il nous fallait essayer de retrouver. Essayer parce que si les gens que nous cherchions étaient des zombies, ils pouvaient très bien être parti de la zone dans laquelle nous les chercherions.

Je me suis imaginée un bref instant l'horreur de devoir abattre des gamins de maternelle où même de primaire où de collège transformés. Ou pire encore, retrouver leurs cadavres en décomposition parce qu'ils seraient morts de faim où de soif faute d'adultes pour s'occuper d'eux.

J'ai secoué la tête pour chasser cette vision et j'ai remis d'aplomb le fauteuil sur ses deux nouvelles roues. Étrangement, celles du VTT s'adaptaient parfaitement à la chaise roulante. Tant mieux parce qu'on aurait été emmerdé s'il avait fallu trouver des roues spéciales pour fauteuil roulant. Il a fait quelques mètres avec son nouveau moyen de locomotion et a semblé en être satisfait.

Du coup, nous nous sommes rendus à l'arrière de la maison en contournant celle –ci par le jardin. Faute d'électricité, je pensais qu'on devrait se contenter d'un repas froid, mais Genjiro ne manquait pas de ressource et avait allumé le barbecue qui trônait là. Ça ne faisait qu'une journée que les frigos et congélateurs avaient cessés de fonctionner, du coup il avait réussi à trouver de quoi nous fournir un bon repas avec de la viande et du poisson. Il fallait en profiter, parce que bientôt ces deux ressources seraient à oublier. Sans approvisionnement et sans chambres réfrigérées, on ne pourrait plus en consommer.

De même pour les fruits et les légumes. Le plus inquiétant, c'était qu'on mourrait peut être de faim à défaut de se faire dévorer. On allait peut être devoir se contenter d'un repas par jour… Sans parler de l'eau. Si l'apport en eau potable au robinet cessait, comment remplirions nous nos bouteilles ? On pouvait envisager d'en prendre dans un super marché, mais sans voiture, on ne pourrait pas en embarquer plus d'une par personne ce qui ne résoudrait pas le problème.

- Tu fronces les sourcils et tu n'as pas encore touché à ton assiette, m'a soudainement fait remarquer Fuyuki en me donnant un coup de coude.

J'ai sursauté et je me suis rendue compte qu'il disait la vérité. Étant donné l'importance que j'accorde aux repas, ça paraîtrait bizarre à n'importe qui. Aussi l'ai –je entamé avec enthousiasme.

- A quoi tu pensais ? M'a demandé le champion de kendo.

- Rien, laisse tomber.

Il était sur le point de répliquer quand un bruit assourdissant nous a tous fait taire. J'ai pâli en croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau missile. Si c'était le cas, on n'avait plus d'abri où se cacher. Mais Arisu qui pointait le ciel derrière moi sans paraître effrayée m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Je me suis levée et tournée pour voir un avion en train de décoller. Ça paraissait tellement incongru après plus d'une semaine à vivre dans cet enfer ! Surtout que plus rien d'électrique n'aurait dû fonctionner. M'enfin, maintenant que je sais ce qui se trouvait à l'aéroport, ça ne me surprend plus autant...

Nous l'avons observé religieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse happer par un nuage et qu'il ne nous reste plus que le bruit pour nous informer de sa présence.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on reverrait un avion décoller, a fait remarqué Isamu exprimant notre ressenti à tous.

- Vous croyez qu'il s'agissait d'un avion destiné à l'évacuation des civiles ? A interrogé son frère sans adresser sa question à quelqu'un en particulier.

- C'est une probabilité, ai – je admis. Il y en a sans doute déjà eu pour évacuer les gens importants, les ministres, l'empereur, les présidents, les hauts fonctionnaires… On peut imaginer qu'il y en ai eu un pour les civiles rescapés. Auquel cas on vient de le manquer.

Je voyais mal pour quelle autre raison cet avion aurait décollé. J'imaginais qu'il y avait ça et là des camps surprotégés de rescapés qui avaient été dressés dans des endroits difficiles d'accès et qu'on y ramenait tout le monde. Si nous avions été au courant, on aurait trouvé le moyen de se rendre en temps et en heure à l'aéroport.

La question était : serais –je partie sans même avoir cherché mes parents ? Peut être, parce que j'espérais qu'ils avaient été évacués avec les dignitaires comme ils étaient ambassadeurs… Ce dont j'étais sûre en tout cas, c'était que si Dan où un autre avait décidé de rester pour retrouver sa famille, je ne serais pas partie avec ce vol. Je n'aurais tout simplement pas pu embarquer alors qu'ils repartaient dans les rues de la ville zombie. Bizarre, n'est ce pas, qu'au bout d'une semaine à peine je ressentais plus de loyauté et de devoir envers eux qu'envers mes parents ? Alors que si le monde n'était pas brusquement devenu fou, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

Une chape soudaine d'abattement est tombée sur le groupe à ma dernière phrase. C'était presque palpable. Je me suis mordue les doigts d'avoir pensé à voix haute. Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'un où l'autre d'entre eux renonce maintenant pour une phrase maladroite.

- Mais je suis sûre qu'il y en aura d'autre. Quand on aura retrouvé toutes nos familles, on ira prendre cet avion. Ça marche ?

C'était d'un optimisme exagéré. D'abord, rien n'indiquait qu'il y en aurait vraiment d'autres, ensuite la probabilité que toutes nos familles soient indemnes était nulle, enfin peut être qu'on ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour atteindre l'aéroport.

Mes paroles ont tout de même semblé les rasséréner et certains ont hoché la tête comme s'ils étaient totalement d'accord. Si c'était vraiment le cas, ils accordaient bien trop de crédit à ce que je disais. Je n'ai fait aucun commentaire. Pas besoin de leur casser à nouveau le moral. Après un instant de silence, Arisu a brusquement déclaré :

- Tu dois me donner cette naginata.

J'ai sursauté. Déjà parce que c'était rare qu'elle m'adresse la parole de son initiative, ensuite à cause de ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

- Pourquoi ? me suis –je exclamée indignée en retour.

Je suis quelqu'un de très possessif. Si je n'ai pas une bonne raison de donner quelque chose qui m'appartient (même si techniquement la naginata est à Fuyuki et que je ne faisais que l'emprunter), je ne la donne pas par simple bonté d'âme.

- Je t'ai observée. Tu la tiens comme si c'était un manche à balais. Tu ne sais pas t'en servir. Moi, je sais. Alors donne la moi.

Son argumentation était logique et véridique, du moins pour ce qui me concernait. Et si elle avait vraiment appris à s'en servir, l'arme serait effectivement plus utile dans ses mains. Même si ça ne me faisait pas plaisir de l'admettre.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, a alors déclaré Fuyuki.

- Pardon ? a répliqué Arisu sa voix montant dans les aiguës sous l'effet de l'indignation.

- Cette arme appartenait à ma mère. Elle a beaucoup de valeur pour moi et je refuse que tu poses ne serais – ce qu'un doigt dessus.

- Mais… ai –je commencé .

J'ai vraiment eu l'intention de prendre la défense d'Arisu, même si je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Elle avait raison sur ce coup là.

- Tu apprendras à t'en servir, m'a coupé Fuyuki en me fixant. Cette arme est un cadeau que je te fais. Alors garde la, pigé ?

Sur le fond, il n'avait pas tord non plus. J'aurais pu argumenter. Mais je n'aimais pas Arisu. Et je pensais que si le maître d'arme qu'était le grande père de Fuyuki avait décidé de me confier cette naginata, c'était que je devais la mériter. Alors je n'ai pas répliqué. J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai fini mon repas intérieure satisfaite de voir Arisu fulminer dans son coin sans oser rien dire.

Nous somme finalement reparti après le déjeuné. Il nous a fallu près de deux jours pour arriver dans le quartier où travaillaient les parents de Dan. Ils étaient tous les deux employés dans une petite boutique qui devait vendre des assurances où quelque chose dans le genre d'après la devanture. L'entrée n'était pas prévue pour laisser passer un handicapé, mais ça n'était pas très grand à l'intérieur et une vitre tenait lieu de devanture.

Dan a regardé à travers, mais n'a rien vu. Il n'a pas identifié les deux zombies à l'intérieur comme étant l'un de ses parents. Ça nous faisait tomber sur un os. Parce que s'ils avaient été transformés, ils pouvaient être n'importe où. Ils avaient aussi pu s'échapper et retourner chez eux, où même avoir réussi à faire parti du plan d'évacuation qui avait vraisemblablement été mis en place sans qu'on en soit averti. On avait eu de la chance jusque là qu'Isamu ai pu être joint par téléphone et que Masaichi – dono soit resté chez lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne pouvions pas rester là à attendre bêtement.

- Tu habites loin d'ici ? lui ai – je demandé.

- A une petite heure de marche, je pense, je n'ai jamais fait le trajet. Mais avant, j'aimerais qu'on passe à l'école maternelle qui se trouve a quelques minutes d'ici. Ma petite sœur s'y trouvait quand tout ça a commencé.

Nous sommes resté un instant silencieux et j'ai échangé un regard douloureux avec Fuyuki par-dessus la tête de Dan. Quelles étaient les probabilités pour qu'elle soit vivante et non zombifiée ? C'était mince, très mince. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il se retrouve face au cadavre pourrissant de sa cadette où pire, face à son zombie qu'on devrait achever. Je me suis soudainement faite tirer par les cheveux, assez fort pour que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que celui de me plier en deux et de me retrouver nez à nez avec Dan.

- N'échange pas de regard désolé avec les autres au dessus de ma tête, veux –tu ? Je trouve ça extrêmement insultant. Je sais très bien ce que je risque de voir là bas. Mais je préfère savoir.

Il ne faisait pas semblant de tirer mes cheveux, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me les arracher. Ça faisait mal, il le savait, mais il n'y avait pas le moindre remord dans son regard. Plutôt une fermeté que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui mêlée à une certaine supplication et à de l'inquiétude. Peut –être aussi avec un soupçon de peur. Quoi de plus normal ? En tout cas, je n'étais pas en mesure de décréter qu'on n'irait pas voir.

- Si tu me lâches on pourra y aller tout de suite.

Il l'a fait après une seconde d'hésitation. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Nous l'avons suivi tandis qu'il prenait le chemin de l'école maternelle de sa sœur. Nous aurions pourtant dû nous douter que c'était une mauvaise idée de nous rendre dans une école, après l'état du lycée Fujimi et du campus de l'université de Tokyo. Mais aucun des deux n'était aussi terrible que cette école que nous nous apprêtions à affronter.

* * *

_A suivre_


	11. Les enfants sont Morts

_Salut **Naitaa **! Merci pour ta review :) Ça fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai réussi à mettre un peu de réalisme dans cette histoire, vu que c'est l'un des objectifs que je me suis fixée. _

_Oui, Sasha inspire le respect et Arisu est gonflante, la routine XD_

_Quant au personnage du manga qui va apparaître, il va falloir attendre le chapitre 19 pour savoir ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Les enfants sont Morts**

L'école maternelle Asahi était un endroit tout a fait charmant avec un grand jardin à la place de la cour et une petite allée bordée d'herbe menant au bâtiment. Il y avait des balançoires, un bac à sable et tout ce qui pourrait satisfaire un gamin. Les grilles permettant d'entrer dans l'école étaient fermées, mais certains barreaux étaient tordus.

Les enfants zombies, parce qu'à la hauteur des déformations ça ne pouvait que venir d'enfants, avaient aussi une force considérable. Ils semblaient quand même un peu plus faibles que les adultes qui auraient sans doute défoncés la grille.

Depuis l'extérieur de l'école, j'ai observé les enfants tituber dans la cour, eux aussi à la recherche de chaire fraîche. Ils étaient encore tous enfermés là et dès qu'on ouvrirait les grilles ils se jetteraient sur nous. C'était certain, parce que nous n'arriverions pas à le faire silencieusement.

Je me suis demandée si je pourrais vraiment entrer là dedans et massacrer des enfants. Pour les adultes, je n'avais pas eu le loisir de me poser la question, puisque j'avais agis dans l'urgence pour survivre. Là, j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir à la question et j'en avais tiré la conclusion que non. Je reste une femme et contrairement à ce que certains affirment où pensent, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'insensible. Tachant de ne pas montrer ce que je pensais, je me suis tournée vers Dan qui s'était approché à ma droite.

- Est-ce que tu vois ta sœur ?

- Non, elle n'est pas là.

- Il va donc falloir entrer…

Même moi je me suis rendue compte que ma voix tremblait sur la fin. C'était peut-être bête, mais ça je croyais que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. On a tous nos limites et j'arrivais aux miennes. Tuer des enfants même transformés en zombie ça me dépassait.

- Ce sont des morts vivants comme les autres, a déclaré Fuyuki dans mon dos, devinant parfaitement ce qui me tracassait. Ils essayeront aussi de nous dévorer.

- Mais ce sont des enfants, ai – je répliqué.

- Alors reste là.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Isamu qui s'est approché. Je n'avais même pas envisagé de ne pas y aller. Son intervention m'a surprise d'ailleurs.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je vais y aller avec Fuyuki et Dan

- Tu n'es pas un combattant, tu ne serviras à rien là dedans, sans vouloir t'offenser.

- Je suis prêt à y aller. Une femme ne devrait pas avoir à tuer des enfants.

C'était louable et héroïque de sa part, mais vous savez quoi ? Ça m'a irrité au plus haut point. Je suis une féministe convaincue et sa façon de formuler ça ne m'a pas du tout plu. Et dieu sait que les japonais ont une tendance au machisme. J'ai sérieusement envisagé de le remballer et d'y aller rien que pour prouver qu'il venait de dire une bêtise.

Mais il y avait quand même du vrai dans ses paroles. Je ne voulais pas y aller et me trouver contrainte de tuer de jeunes enfants. Ça détruirait encore quelque chose en moi. J'ai finalement estimé que j'avais perdu assez de morceau depuis le début de l'aventure et je me suis inclinée.

Ça en a surpris certainement plus d'un. J'avais largement démontré jusque là que je n'étais pas du genre à accepter simplement qu'on décide à ma place. Mais je les ai laissé ouvrir cette grille et entrer dans la cour tous les trois. Tandis que les enfants fondaient tous sur eux et que je refermais le portail avec pour consigne d'ouvrir dès qu'ils seraient de retour, je me suis sentie terriblement lâche. Comme si je me trouvais debout sur une table avec un panneau "lâche" autour du cou et que tout le monde me regardait. J'avais la gorge nouée et une boule au ventre tellement j'avais l'impression d'être méprisable.

J'ai résisté à l'idée de finalement les rejoindre pour ne pas ressentir ce sentiment immonde. Mais j'étais censée assurer la sécurité des deux autres restés avec moi. Je me suis demandée si c'était ce que ressentaient Genjiro, Isamu, Arisu et parfois Dan quand Fuyuki et moi partions en éclaireur pour dégager le chemin. Si c'est le cas, ils ont le droit à ma plus sincère admiration de le supporter continuellement et sans broncher. En tout cas, je me sentais sale de faire ça.

C'était un sentiment tout nouveau pour moi et j'ai prié pour ne pas ressentir une seconde fois. J'ai pressé mon visage entre deux barreaux avec une furieuse envie de les franchir malgré tout. Je savais que moins de 5 minutes plus tôt je ne serais entrée dans cette cour pour rien au monde et que maintenant c'était tout le contraire. Ça n'avait strictement aucun sens. Mais c'était comme ça.

- Ne t'en fais pas tant sinon tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs avant même qu'ils n'arrivent dans le bâtiment, a essayé de plaisanter Genjiro.

Je n'ai pas répliqué parce qu'il était évident qu'il était aussi anxieux que moi. Son grand frère y était après tout allé équipé en tout et pour tout du morceau de sécateur qui avait été mon arme jusqu'à ce qu'on me confie la naginata. Ça n'était pas très rassurant.

Ils ont tous les trois disparus derrière la porte qui menait à l'intérieur de l'école vers les salles de classe et nous les avons perdu de vue. Je me suis détournée pour éviter de me retrouver avec la trace des deux barreaux sur les côtés de mon visage, même si ça devait déjà être le cas. J'ai balayé les alentours du regard. Pas de danger imminent. Les zombies étaient loin et ne semblaient pas s'intéresser à nous. Nous étions trop silencieux. Je me suis à nouveau tournée vers l'école. Si seulement j'avais pu suivre leur progression !

Le temps paraît immensément long quand vous attendez dans l'anxiété. J'avais rongé les ongles de mes 10 doigts alors que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes quand j'ai enfin eu une idée de comment ça se passait pour eux.

Mal. Très mal.

Deux coups de feu ont retenti, résonnant aux alentours d'une façon assourdissante. Chacun de nous était équipé d'un pistolet à user en dernière extrémité. Ça faisait du bruit et même moi qui avait un matériel plutôt costaud du côté arme à feu je n'en usais pas souvent.

S'ils tiraient, ça voulait dire qu'il étaient dans une merde pas possible. Qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire. En plus, aucun des trois ne savait viser. Il aurait fallu que je le leur apprenne. J'avais donné quelques consignes, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais exercés. Une négligence qui aurait bien pu devenir fatale.

Il y a des moments dans une vie où on doit choisir. Je pourrais dire aujourd'hui que c'était un de ces instants. Je pouvais décider d'y aller malgré tout où d'attendre pour voir s'ils revenaient. Mais sur le coup, il n'y avait aucun choix. Je n'ai pas décidé d'ouvrir cette grille pour me précipiter à leur secours.

Je dis ça parce que rester sans bouger alors que je savais qu'ils étaient en mauvaise posture ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit. Je n'attendais qu'un prétexte pour y aller et c'était suffisant pour moi.

Au début, je me suis contenté de repousser les enfants pour me frayer un passage, mais ils étaient tellement nombreux, que je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de tuer les plus dangereux. J'ai marqué malgré moi un moment d'arrêt quand la lame de la naginata a traversé la poitrine de l'un des gamins comme si elle avait été de beurre pour ressortir de l'autre côté. Chez les adultes, ça n'était pas aussi facile, c'était pour ça que je visais le plus souvent la gorge que le cœur.

Ce qui m'a empêché d'être paralysée en me disant que je venais de tuer un enfant, ça a été encore une fois mon instinct de survie. Je me suis remise en mouvement en sortant de ma tête toutes les pensées parasites. Je me suis concentrée sur mon objectif premier : arriver entière jusqu'à Dan, Fuyuki et Isamu et les ramener. Je ne servirais plus à rien si je mourrais avant.

Je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement égoïste, vous savez ? Après coup, j'ai jugé que ma vie était beaucoup plus importante que celle de ces enfants zombifiés, pour la simple raison qu'ils n'étaient plus récupérables. C'était ça ou devenir folle. Quand bien même j'ai perdu dans l'histoire un morceau de moi-même que j'aurais à tout prix voulu garder intacte.

La guerre c'est comme ça. On fait des choses qu'on ne voudrait pas, qu'on aurait jamais cru devoir faire un jour. Des choses qui nous hanterons jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, qui nous réveillerons la nuit, qui nous ferons nous demander quel intérêt il y a de continuer à vivre après ça.

Ceux qui sont en train de penser qu'ils n'auraient jamais fait quelque chose s'opposant à leurs principes ne savent pas ce que c'est. Au nom de la survie, tout le monde est prêt à en faire beaucoup. A dépasser toutes les limites. Les humains ne sont pas fait pour attendre passivement la mort.

C'est comme ces gens qui se sont crachés dans je ne sais plus quelle région montagneuse et qui se sont adonnés au cannibalisme pour survivre. Ils ont essayé de résister à la faim, mais au bout d'un moment notre cerveau nous crie stop, met nos inhibitions en veille et c'est là qu'on fait les choses les plus horribles.

Il faut toujours se méfier de la réaction d'une personne acculée comme on le ferait pour un chien. Un animal qui sait qu'il n'a plus d'autre choix va attaquer automatiquement au lieu de se laisser faire. Et nous sommes tous des animaux. Civilisés, certes, mais des animaux quand même.

J'ai fini par m'engouffrer à l'intérieur de l'école dans un couloir avec des crochets à porté de main pour les enfants. Des sacs y étaient encore suspendus. Il y avait dans ce bâtiment resté clos jusqu'à ce que les trois garçons ouvrent la porte une odeur pestilentielle de pourriture et de mort qui m'a donné la nausée.

J'ai espéré ne pas tomber sur des cadavres décomposés d'enfants. Je me suis forcée à ne pas observer les dessins colorés qui étaient collés au mur ni à regarder de trop près dans les salles que je dépassais.

Mais ça n'a pas empêché ma vision périphérique de fonctionner et de manquer de me faire vomir. Il y avait une petite dizaine de corps. Membres brisés, chaire déchiquetée, entrailles exposées, peau putréfiée, os à nu. Et leur yeux morts et vitreux qui semblaient me suivre du regard tandis que j'avançais vers le bruit du troisième coup de feu qui venait de retentir.

Que se passait –il ? Ils savaient pourtant que ça attirait les zombies ! Dans un lieu clos entouré de dizaine d'entre eux c'était la certitude de compliquer encore la situation ! Il n'était pas difficile de savoir où ils se trouvaient. Tous les morts vivants s'y dirigeaient.

En marchant à leur rythme et en prenant le plus grand soin de ne pas faire de bruit en cognant malencontreusement mon arme, je me suis insérée dans la vague de zombie et j'ai avancé parmi eux. C'était plus facile que de me frayer un chemin par la force, même si je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise. J'ai rapidement atteint la salle que je voulais. La porte pendait lamentablement, à moitié arrachée. La scène sur laquelle je suis tombée me laisse parfois encore abasourdie quand j'y repense.

Ils étaient tous les trois encore vivants. Ils s'étaient fait une sorte de château fort en s'entourant de table pour mettre Dan hors de porté des zombies. Il était immobile, la tête baissée et je me suis un moment demandé s'il n'était pas mort où mordu. Fuyuki aidé d'Isamu fauchait les enfants dès qu'ils étaient trop près.

J'ai découvert que les plus jeunes zombies, habitués à avancer à quatre pattes de leur vivants n'avaient pas le réflexe stupide et incontrôlable des plus adulte qui consistait à se remettre debout dès qu'ils chutaient. Non, eux ils restaient à terre et ils avançaient à quatre pattes. Et c'était bien plus rapides et aussi plus dangereux.

Mon regard a brièvement croisé celui de Fuyuki. J'y ai lu soulagement et inquiétude. Tout d'un coup, j'ai réalisé que j'avais foncé tête baissée sans même avoir une idée de la façon de ressortir. J'étais donc piégée avec eux. Et Dan qui ne réagissait pas, même quand un zombie qui avait passé la barrière de table s'approchait, m'inquiétait.

- Laquelle est sa sœur ? ai – je demandé à Isamu après les avoir rejoint dans leur forteresse de fortune.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir pour deviner ce qui pouvait plonger Dan dans un état aussi apathique. Il devait forcément avoir constaté que sa sœur était devenue un zombie.

Isamu a parcouru la masse de zombie des yeux et a fini par tendre le doigt. J'ai suivi la direction des yeux et n'ai en réalité pas eu de difficulté à repérer Aï. Elle avait la même forme de visage que son grand frère même s'il avait encore les rondeurs l'enfance. Elle avait ses cheveux coiffés en deux couettes attachées hautes de part et d'autre de sa tête, même s'il n'en restait plus qu'une à présent.

Malgré son état de zombie, on pouvait affirmer qu'elle avait été super mignonne. Ça me fait mal de penser à ce que Dan pouvait ressentir. J'avais perdu mon frère alors je comprend un peu même si les circonstances sont totalement différentes. Je me suis approchée de Dan. Il n'a pas réagi quand je l'ai pris par l'épaule pour le secouer, laissant soin à Fuyuki et Isamu de défendre nos positions. La bruit de la gifle que je lui ai ensuite assénée a figé un instant tout le monde autours de nous. Il m'a semblé que même les zombies avaient brièvement cessés leurs assaut.

J'y ai mis toute ma force et sa tête a valsé sur le côté comme si elle n'avait rien pesée. J'aurais peut être pu réfléchir à une méthode moins brutalement, mais je n'avais pas le temps de me torturer trop les méninges. Il fallait déjà que je trouve comment sortir de là avec tout le monde et la première étape de mon plan (qui n'en avait d'ailleurs qu'une à ce moment là) c'était de sortir Dan de son apathie. Et ma méthode préhistorique a à merveille marché. Il a porté une main à sa joue qui allait certainement garder la trace de la mienne pendant un moment et m'a décoché un regard ébahi.

- Ça n'est pas le moment de nous laisser tomber. Il faut qu'on sorte de là.

Ses yeux ont parcouru la pièce a laquelle je tournais le dos et il a semblé se rendre compte de la merde dans laquelle on était seulement à ce moment là. S'il s'est demandé ce que je faisais là, il avait sa réponse. Il a fini par reporter son attention sur moi et m'a fixé droit dans les yeux.

- Je veux qu'on emmène Aï.

- Tu as conscience que si on la prend avec nous, ça ne sera pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas définitivement morte ?

Ça ne me plaisait pas de lui rappeler que sa sœur était morte et qu'il allait en plus devoir lui tirer une balle ou la décapiter pour qu'on puisse transporter son corps en toute sécurité. Il était intelligent, il savait très bien que ça ne marcherait pas sinon. Mais il fallait que je m'assure qu'il n'avait pas dans la tête la stupide idée de la trimbaler avec nous dans son état actuel.

Il n'a pas parlé mais il a brièvement hoché la tête. J'ai senti que ça allait encore être à moi de faire le sale boulot. Me saisissant fermement de ma naginata que j'avais posée contre le mur pour sortir Dan de sa torpeur, je me suis tournée vers la marrée d'enfants zombies.

Ça n'était pas parce que je leur avais tourné le dos que les attaques avaient cessées. Je suis montée sur une des tables et brandissant mon arme comme un harpon au dessus de ma tête, j'ai réussi à transpercer Aï du premier coup. Ramenant la lame vers moi, je l'en ai détaché pour poser son cadavre hors des dents de ses congénères.

A ce stade là j'avais cessé de penser qu'il s'agissait de la petite sœur de Dan. C'était juste une chose comme un bout de bois ou un balais. Cruel, me direz vous ? Vital, vous répondrais –je. Comment croyez vous que j'aurais pu gérer ça autrement ?

J'ai mécaniquement récupéré une veste sur un des gamins que nous avions déjà délivré de sa souffrance et l'enfilait à Aï pour cacher sa blessure, quand bien même ça n'a pas empêché le sang de continuer à couler. Un sang noir, visqueux et froid, ce que n'a pas paru remarquer Dan quand il la prise sur ses genoux.

Il a caressé délicatement ses cheveux noirs et a fermé ses paupières sur ses yeux sans iris. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il s'est détourné du cadavre et a examiné notre situation avec un regard signifiant qu'il faisait tourner ses neurones à fond. Bonne nouvelle. Comme dit, il ne sait pas utiliser ses jambes mais en contre partis il a bien musclé son cerveau.

- Quelqu'un a amené des pétards ? me suis - je enquis.

- Oui, il y en a dans le sac de Dan, m'a appris Fuyuki.

Il ne voulait rien laisser paraître, mais il commençait à faiblir, tout comme Isamu. Moi j'avais seulement tapé la discut' avec Dan alors j'étais encore fraîche et dispo, mais je ne suffirais pas à nous sortir de là vivant si j'étais la seule dans ce cas. La diversion était nécessaire

J'ai récupéré les pétards et ai directement allumé quatre mèches avant de les lancer vers l'autre côté de la salle de classe. Maintenant que Dan était réceptif, il fallait encore se débarrasser des zombies et donc les envoyer vers un bruit plus grand que celui que nous faisions. Sans que j'ai besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, les trois autres se sont figés et nous avons quasiment cessé de respirer.

Les morts vivants ont hésité mais ne se sont pas détourné pour autant, ce qui m'a obligé à lancer de nouveau pétard. Nous n'en avions pas une grande réserve sur nous alors ça ne m'a pas des masses arrangée. La deuxième salve a cependant été la bonne, ils se sont détournés pour aller vers le couloir.

J'ai pris tout le temps nécessaire pour descendre de la table et marcher vers la fenêtre sans faire le moindre bruit. Je ne les ai pas tout a fait quitté des yeux. Ne jamais tourner le dos à l'ennemi, même si le danger paraît écarté. J'ai remercié le ciel quand la fenêtre s'est ouverte sans grincer. Pas que toutes les fenêtres japonaises, grincent, hein ? Je dis juste que ce genre de choses arrive quand il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'elles arrivent. Et c'était sans aucun doute l'un de ces moments.

J'ai approché l'une des petites chaises d'enfant de la fenêtre pour nous faire un marche pied qui nous permettrait de la franchir plus facilement vers l'extérieur. Les pieds étaient collés au sol par le sang séché.

Ça allait être embêtant pour Dan, mais on ne pouvait décemment pas le faire sortir par le couloir. Il nous a fallu un temps infini pour déplacer les tables ayant servi à la forteresse sans éveiller l'attention des zombies. Ces derniers, n'entendant plus de bruit avaient recommencés à errer au hasard, se cognant aux murs ou entre eux. Chaque minute passée entre ces quatre murs nous rendait plus nerveux que nous ne l'étions déjà. Il devenait vraiment urgent qu'on sorte de là.

Isamu a sauté à l'extérieur en premier. Dan a été le suivant. Il m'a confié sa petite sœur, me laissant ainsi le plaisir de sentir son sang me couler dessus plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Saisissant le rebord de la fenêtre à deux mains, il s'est hissé debout et s'est appuyé sur ses bras tendus pour libérer son fauteuil. Comme ça, il avait l'air valide, mais je savais –nous le savions tous –il s'écroulerait si jamais il relâchait la pression de ses bras.

Il a ensuite fallu fait sortir le fauteuil. La fenêtre était assez large pour qu'on ai pas besoin de le plier, ce qui nous a fait gagner du temps. Fuyuki et Isamu n'étaient pas aussi doué que moi pour ça et risquaient plus de casser le mécanisme que de l'utiliser correctement. Et nous n'avions pas de fauteuil roulant en rab' sous la main. Isamu a ensuite saisi Dan sous les aisselles pour le hisser dehors tandis que j'aidais ses jambes mortes à passer le bord de la fenêtre.

Mine de rien, je me suis rendue compte de l'entraînement que nous avions dans l'art de déplacer Dan quand il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même. On ne se posait même plus la question de qui faisait quoi, on le faisait juste.

Il a récupéré sa sœur et Fuyuki et moi sommes sortis à notre tour. Courir vers la grille de l'entrée m'a paru durer des heures. C'était comme ces rêves où vous courrez comme des dératés mais ou vous n'arrivez jamais à attraper ou à fuir ce que vous voulez. Bon, la différence notable et appréciable est qu'on a atteint la grille au final après avoir slalomé entre les morts.

Le claquement du portail dans mon dos m'a fait pousser un soupire de soulagement comme j'en avais peu lâché dans ma vie. Mais je n'avais pas fini de soupirer qu'on se trouvait face à un autre problème : Arisu et Genjiro avaient disparu.

La première chose à laquelle on a tous pensé, bien sûr, c'était qu'ils avaient réussi à se faire attraper par les zombies alors qu'on ne les avait laissé seuls qu'un quart d'heure environs. Pour Arisu, je ne mentirais pas en disant que ça m'aurait gêné. Mais pour Genjiro ça m'aurait vraiment embêté.

Nous les avons retrouvés perchés dans un arbre, bien à l'abri des zombies. La raison de leur escalade n'a pas été très claire. Il semblerait toutefois qu'ils aient légèrement paniqués lorsque je les ai abandonnés aussi soudainement et qu'ils aient décidés de se mettre en sûreté.

C'est une explication qui en vaut une autre et comme je n'étais pas en état de me torturer les méninges sur un truc qui n'avait pas réellement d'importance j'ai laissé tomber. Il ne devait même pas être 16 heures quand nous nous sommes arrêtés pour la nuit. Nous avions tous besoin de cette pause. Surtout Dan.

* * *

_A suivre ..._


End file.
